Karena Fans
by Kyoura Kagamine
Summary: Chapter 7, UPDATE! Demi sekumpulan orang yang dinamakan fans itu, mereka rela melakukan segalanya. / "Sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu ... hanya kau, hanya dirimu..." / "Sepertinya aku memang jatuh cinta ... kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada..."/ LenRin. Fic pertama. RnR? Maaf update-nya lama.
1. Miku Punya Pacar?

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya. Dan cover fic ini bukan buatan saya.  
**

**Warning: Typo(s), bahasa nyampur baku-nggaknya, multichap pendek, garing, abal, aneh, OOC, author newbie, alur berantakan, etc.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

"KYAAAAAAAAA! LEN-_KUUUN_!"

"LEN! AKU CINTA KAMUUU!"

"LEEENN! TANDA TANGAN DI HATIKUUUU!"

Dan teriakan-teriakan _gila_ lainnya, mengakhiri konser Len Kagamine, penyanyi yang lagi naik daun sekarang ini.

Teriakan-teriakan _super_ dari para _fans_ Len Kagamine ini mengiringi kepergian sang _superstar_ dari tempat konser. Mereka mengejar mobil hitam mewah yang didalamnya ada idola mereka.

Ya. Pemuda itu. Cowok keren yang umurnya masih 14 tahunan ini. Cowok _honeyblonde_ ber-_ponytail_ yang sekarang sedang duduk santai di kursi belakang mobilnya. Dia lelah. Dan dia ingin bersantai sebentar. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan _fans_-nya yang tanpa lelah mengejar mobilnya. Padahal mobil ini sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi alias ngebut, loh!

Dan ini juga sudah nyaris tengah malam. Bila dilihat dari _fans_-nya yang mayoritas pelajar itu.., apa mereka tidak sadar kalau besok adalah Senin? Waktunya mereka sekolah?

Len menghela nafas. Konser tadi benar-benar menguras tenaganya! Tentu saja. Bernyanyi dengan penuh emosi selama dua jam di _stage_ tadi pastinya sangat melelahkan.

Dia melirik ponselnya. Berharap ada pesan atau apalah itu dari seseorang yang sangat dia cinta.

Oh, _wait_. Yang sangat dia cinta? Pacarnya kah?

Sebenarnya sih, bukan pacarnya—walaupun Len coret**sangat**coret berharap kalau dia bisa jadi pacarnya. Tapi sahabatnya yang paling dekat. Sahabatnya sejak kecil. Sampai sekarang.

Len tidak bisa meneleponnya atau mengiriminya pesan sekarang. Bukan karena tidak punya pulsa atau apa, tapi karena Len takut mengganggunya yang mungkin sekarang sedang kabur dengan susah payah dari _fans-fans-_nya yang _super_ fanatik.

Dan yang bisa Len lakukan sekarang hanya memandangi fotonya yang menjadi _wallpaper _ponselnya. Ya. Memandangi foto cewek berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan pita putih besar yang sedang tersenyum senang.

"Rin..."

**.**

Cewek _honeyblonde_ itu berlari dengan dikawal para _bodyguards_-nya menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir manis di _vallet_.

"RIN-SAMAAAAA!"

"AKU _FANS_ BERATMUUU!"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"RIN-SAMAA! TANDA TANGAN KARTU NIKAHKUU!"

"RIN-_HIME_-SAMAAAA!"

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan histeris yang mengejar cewek itu dengan brutalnya. Dan siapa si cewek _honeyblonde_ berpita putih ini?

Dialah Rin Kagamine. _Superstar_ yang lagi dikejar-kejar _fans super_ fanatiknya. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu, Rin ini menghibur mereka dengan konser _super_ besar selama nyaris tiga jam nonstop!

Akhirnya, Rin sampai di mobilnya dan segera masuk. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, sang supir segera menginjak gas dan mobil itu pun melaju dengan kencang di jalan raya. Meninggalkan para _fans_ yang tetap gigih mengejar sambil menjerit-jerit. _Fans super_ fanatiknya yang tetap semangat untuk menjerit-jerit histeris dan mengejarnya meskipun ini sudah nyaris tengah malam.

Rin menghela napas panjang. Jujur, dia benar-benar lelah! Kemanapun dia pergi, _fans-fans_ _ababil_ itu pasti saja mengejarnya tanpa lelah!

Yaa.., kalau mau protes, salahkan saja dirimu yang sangat berbakat di usia muda dengan paras super manis yang mampu membuat mereka gila beneran.

Rin melirik ponselnya sebentar. Berharap ada pesan atau apapun itu dari sahabatnya yang tersayang. Namun, nihil. Dia tidak mengirimkan apapun.

Tadinya, Rin ingin menghubunginya duluan. Tapi Rin takut akan menganggunya yang sama sepertinya—baru selesai konser.

Dan siapakah sahabatnya Rin? Dia adalah Len Kagamine. Oh _wait_, walaupun nama keluarga mereka sama-sama _Kagamine_, mereka bukanlah saudara. Bahkan nama 'Len Kagamine' tidak ada dalam pohon keluarganya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Mereka hanyalah teman yang kemudian merambat jadi sahabat seperti sekarang. Saking dekatnya mereka, banyak yang mengira mereka kembar ketika mereka jalan-jalan berdua. Bahkan suara mereka pun hampir serupa.

Rin menghela napas lagi. Ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan! 'Bisa gila beneran kalo tiap hari aku gini terus..,' pikir Rin sebelum akhirnya dia terlelap ke alam mimpi.

**.**

Matahari bersinar dengan cerah di pagi ini. Menyinari sebagian wilayah Bumi yang memang sedang waktunya mendapat cahaya.

Cahayanya juga menerobos jendela sebuah kamar apartemen mewah yang tertutup tirai berwarna gelap. Sehingga menerangi sebagian dari isi kamar itu dengan cahaya yang agak menyilaukan.

Kamar itu terletak di lantai 18. Tepatnya kamar nomor 189. Sebuah kamar minimalis yang dimiliki oleh seseorang yang memang rapi dan rajin untuk merawat apartemennya hingga kamarnya sangat rapi seperti ini. Walau hanya ditinggali olehnya sendiri.

Pemilik kamar itu pun membuka matanya perlahan. Mencoba membiasakan dirinya dengan penerangan yang membuatnya silau. Dia lalu duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa pening di kepalanya akibat kurang tidur semalam.

Rambut _honeyblonde_-nya terurai berantakan. Matanya sayu. Iris biru jernihnya bagai kehilangan cahaya. Wajahnya kusut. Tubuhnya pun lemas. Terlihat sangat jelas kalau dia sangat kelelahan sekarang. Tapi, dia memaksakan diri untuk mandi dan bersiap menjalani rutinitas yang menjadi kewajiban baginya. Pergi ke sekolah.

Tak lama kemudian, dia sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sangat cukup untuk membuatnya terlihat manis.

Ya, dengan kemeja putih pendek dan rompi hitam, dipadu dengan rok pendek yang sama putihnya dengan kemeja yang dia kenakan. Juga dengan dasi putih dan sepatu hitam yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya. Tak lupa, pita putih besar dan empat buah jepit putih yang terpasang dengan rapi di rambut _blonde_-nya.

Dia menatap refleksi dirinya yang ada pada cermin di depannya. Dia tersenyum, mencoba untuk membuatnya _fresh_ agar bisa menerima pelajaran dengan baik nanti.

"_Yosh_! Kau harus semangat, Rin!" katanya sambil meninggalkan apartemennya yang telah ia rapikan sebelumnya.

Dia—atau Rin, berjalan dari kamarnya lalu masuk ke _lift_—menuju lantai dasar. Rin melirik jam tangan berbentuk jeruk yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 'Jam tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat hari ini...' pikirnya setelah melirik jam tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Rin sampai di lantai dasar. Dia berjalan dengan santai keluar sambil mendengarkan _iPod_-nya yang entah sejak kapan sudah terpasang.

Tenang saja. Kemanapun Rin pergi, dia tak perlu khawatir akan diserbu _fans_-nya. Karena puluhan _bodyguards_ sudah berjaga atau tepatnya bersembunyi di sekitarnya. Jadi, kalau ada _fans_ yang tiba-tiba datang, tinggal hajar saja!

Baru beberapa langkah Rin berjalan, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menutupi matanya dari belakang. "Siapa, hayo?" Rin sempat terkejut sesaat. Tapi, setelah mendengar suara tadi, rasa terkejutnya tadi berubah menjadi rasa kesal.

"Len. Kalau nanti aku menabrak tiang, memang kau mau tanggung jawab?" kata Rin yang sangat kesal. Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari seseorang belakangnya yang merupakan penyebab kekesalan Rin sekarang.

"Hehe. Maaf, ya! Mau berangkat bareng, kan?" katanya setelah melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menutupi mata Rin. Dia lalu berjalan dan menyamai langkahnya dengan Rin.

Dialah Len. Sahabatnya Rin sejak kecil. Cowok berambut _honeyblonde_ yang sama dengan Rin ini hanya bisa tertawa garing menyadari Rin yang sangat kesal padanya. 'Dasar cewek. Sensitif banget, sih. Gitu aja marah!' pikir Len sambil berjalan.

"Gitu aja kok ngambek sih, Rinnie? Nanti cantiknya luntur, loh!" ujar Len yang kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Berisik. Jelek!" balas Rin dengan dingin—nada orang yang lagi ngambek sama coret**pacarnya**coret. Bahkan tanpa menatap Len sama sekali. Alisnya berkerut, pipinya agak menggembung. Ya, Rin sepertinya—oh, bukan. Tapi memang kesal dengan Len.

Tapi, hey! Dilihat darimana pun, Len tidak ada jelek-jeleknya loh, Rin! Malah dia terkesan—dan memang kenyataannya—keren banget sekarang ini.

Mari kita lihat Len dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

Rambut _honeyblonde_ bersih yang diikat _ponytail_ walau agak berantakan, wajah yang tak ada cacatnya sama sekali, iris mata biru jernih, tubuh proporsional yang normal untuk ukuran cowok empat belas tahun. Dengan kemeja putih panjang yang ditutup rompi hitam dan celana putih panjang yang bersih. Tak lupa dengan sepatu hitamnya yang sama bersihnya dengan pakaiannya. Juga dasi putih yang terpasang rapi di lehernya.

Dilihat sekilas ataupun dilihat baik-baik juga, Len tidak ada jelek-jeleknya loh, Rin! Yaa, kecuali sifat jahil dan _super _protektifnya itu.

"Dan kalau aku jelek, kenapa dari tadi kau melihatku terus, Rin-_chan_?" goda Len sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Rin yang tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Len tadi hanya bisa memalingkan muka dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

"_Urusai_!" kata Rin yang masih memalingkan muka. Len hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Dia pun merangkul Rin untuk mendekat dengan tangan kanannya. Rin hanya diam. Tidak tahu mau protes apa. Karena jujur, dia cukup nyaman dengan posisinya seperti ini.

Seandainya mereka tidak di tempat umum—trotoar, pasti ini akan menjadi momen termanis yang sukses membuat pasangan lain iri apabila mereka memang sepasang kekasih.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya Len dan Rin sampai di sekolahnya. Vocaloid _School_ yang sangat terkenal dan hanya diisi orang-orang dari golongan _atas_ itu.

Sebuah sekolah _super_. Terdiri dari SD, SMP, dan SMA. Dengan nuansa asri dan udara yang bebas asap rokok. Sekolah ini hanya bisa diisi orang-orang golongan _atas_ seperti; anak pejabat, keluarga kerajaan, artis, penyanyi, musisi, model, dan lain sebagainya.

Alasannya? Karena biaya bulanan Vocaloid _School_ tergolong mahal hingga orang-orang _menengah ke bawah_ tidak ada yang berani daftar ke sekolah ini.

Dan disinilah mereka, Rin dan Len. Masih di gerbang sekolah. Di_cegat_ kumpulan _fans_ yang makin lama, terus menggila.

Hei, memang kemana perginya para _bodyguards_ RinLen?

Mereka hanya mengikuti RinLen sampai gerbang sekolah karena sang penjaga sekolah tidak membiarkan mereka masuk. Walau bisa saja mereka menyusup demi _majikan_ mereka.

Jeritan-jeritan yang tak kunjung berhenti mengiringi langkah sepasang penyanyi _kuning_ ini.

Akhirnya, dengan jerih payah, keringat, dan darah—oh oke, itu berlebihan. Pokoknya dengan susah payah, mereka pun sampai di kelasnya masing-masing dan terbebas dari para_ fans_ tadi.

Oh _wait_, kelasnya masing-masing? Terbebas dari para _fans_?

Ya, LenRin ini walaupun kemana-mana selalu sepaket, mereka ini beda kelas. Len di kelas 8-8 dan Rin di kelas 8-7. Ada sembilan kelas per-angkatannya. Dari 8-1 sampai 8-9. Dan kenapa LenRin ditempatkan di kelas-kelas '_akhir_'?

Karena di sekolah ini, pembagian kelasnya berdasarkan pekerjaan atau kondisi keuangan, dan kecerdasan. Kelas 8-1 sampai 8-3 itu khusus untuk anak orang kaya, kelas 8-4 sampai 8-6 itu khusus anak _'orang penting'_, sedangkan kelas 8-7 sampai 8-9 merupakan kelas khusus bagi para _entertainer_. Ya, seperti LenRin.

Lalu terbebas dari _fans_, seperti yang dijelaskan pada pembagian kelas tadi, pembagian kelas berdasarkan pekerjaan atau kondisi keuangan. Dan karena _fans_ mereka anak pejabat semua, jadi kalau sudah sampai kelas, aman.

**.**

**Rin POV.**

Setelah kabur dari orang-orang tadi, akhirnya aku sampai di kelas. Sesekali aku membalas sapaan orang-orang yang menyapaku di sini.

Aku duduk di tempatku. Sendirian. Ya, tidak ada acara _teman sebangku_ di—kelas—ini. Karena kami takkan pernah akrab. Yang ada hanya saling menjatuhkan karena kami sama-sama penyanyi. _Entertainer_. Pasti akan saling menjatuhkan. Berebut populeritas. Mencari _fans_ sebanyak-banyaknya agar bisa populer dan dikenal dimana-mana.

Aku membuka buku novelku yang kusimpan di laci meja. Sepertinya membaca novel ini akan lebih baik daripada menggosip tidak jelas dengan anak-anak lain.

Baru saja beberapa menit aku membaca, tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Ah! Ada pesan! Dengan cepat, kulihat ponselku. Ada _e-mail_. Dari Miku. Kakak kelasku yang sekarang duduk di kelas 11. Yap! Anak SMA.

Kakak kelas yang sangat baik dan ramah. Dia penyanyi, sama sepertiku. Aku mengenalnya ketika kami _duet_ lagu _Doki Doki Yuri Gakuen_. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang komposer hingga membuat lagu yang agak-agak.., begitulah.

Aku masih ingat dengan _duet_ lagu itu. Saat latihan vokal. Saat bagianku di lirik: "_You look so lovely, Onee-sama_!" dia lalu memelukku erat-erat karena aku memujinya cantik. Lucu sekali.

Kubuka _e-mail _dari Miku_-onee-sama_.

**From: MikuMiku  
To: RinRin  
Subject: Rin-**_**chan**_**!**

**Rin-**_**chan**_**! Sedang apa? Kapan kita bisa jalan-jalan lagi? Aku mau cerita hal penting, nih!**

**.**

**From: RinRin  
To: MikuMiku  
Subject: Re;Rin-**_**chan**_**!**

**Sedang baca novel. Pulang sekolah bisa, kok. Mau cerita apa, Miku**_**-onee-sama**_**?**

Aku membalas sambil agak menggodanya. Hehe. Dan aku yakin di sana, Miku sudah _blushing_ berat. Hahaha!

**From: MikuMiku  
To: RinRin  
Subject: Re;Re;Rin-**_**chan**_**!**

_**Mou**_**, Rinny! Kau membuatku ingat lagu **_**Yuri Gakuen**_** itu! Pulang sekolah, ya! Aku tunggu di gerbang sekolah. Kita ke Mall Fujita aja, yuk! Sekalian belanja baju! Oh, iya. Jangan ajak Len!**

**.**

**From: RinRin  
To: MikuMiku  
Subject: Re;Re;Re;Rin**_**-chan**_**!**

**Ahaha! **_**Yuri Gakuen**_**. Oke!**

Karena tidak ada balasan lagi dari Miku, aku pun memasukkan _handphone_-ku ke saku. Tidak lama kemudian, guru datang dan siap memberi kami—aku—ilmu! _Yosh_! Ayo belajar!

**End Rin POV**

**.**

Waktu terasa cepat berlalu. Bel pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Terlihat seorang cewek sedang berdiri menunggu seseorang di dekat gerbang sekolah.

Cewek itu berambut _teal_ panjang yang diikat _twintails_. Dia terus memperhatikan murid-murid yang keluar gerbang tanpa mempedulikan tatapan _ngefans_ anak-anak cowok yang tertuju padanya.

Dia mencari seseorang yang ditunggunya. Mencari seorang cewek _honeyblonde_ berpita putih.

"Miku!"

Akhirnya, orang yang ditunggu cewek _twintails_ itu datang juga. Pita putih orang itu bergoyang-goyang seiring dengan langkahnya.

"Rin-_chan_! Lama banget, sih?" cewek _twintails_—atau Miku, berkata sambil mendekati cewek berpita putih, atau yang dia panggil Rin.

"Ah, maaf! Tadi aku harus piket dulu," Rin menjelaskan alasannya terlambat. "lagian nggak terlalu lama, kan?"

"Tapi tetep aja! Ah, sudahlah! Ayo kita ke Mall Fujita!" kata Miku sambil menarik lengan Rin dan kemudian lari ke luar sekolah. Menuju Mall Fujita.

Mereka bercanda dan mengobrol seru selama di perjalan. Tanpa terasa, akhirnya mereka sampai di Mall Fujita.

Sekali lagi, tenang saja. Tidak akan ada para _fans_ yang mencegat mereka di sini. Karena seperti yang telah dijelaskan tadi, para _bodyguards_ mereka sudah siaga dan berjaga di tempat-tempat tersembunyi dan siap menghajar kalau-kalau ada _fans_ yang nyeleneh minta dihajar!

"Rin! Ke Kafe itu, yuk!" ajak Miku sambil menunjuk sebuah kafe sederhana yang agak sepi dari pengunjung. Kafe Kagene. Rin hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Miku masuk ke kafe tersebut.

Mereka duduk di tempat yang agak memojok dan tersembunyi. Setelah memesan beberapa cemilan dan sang pelayan sudah pergi, Miku pun memulai pembicaraan.

"_Nee_, Rin-_chan_," kata Miku sambil agak menundukkan wajahnya yang agak memerah. "Ada apa? Oiya, tadi katanya mau cerita?" Rin bertanya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di atas meja. "_ano_.., sebenarnya, kemarin aku dapet pacar, Rin."

BRAK!

"EH?" refleks, Rin memukul meja karena cukup kaget dengan jawaban Miku. Bersamaan dengan wajah Miku yang makin merah. Atau bahasa kerennya, _blushing_. "Jadian sama siapa, Miku?"

"_Eto_.., sama Kaito. Kemarin dia nembak aku pulang sekolah. Yaa, aku terima aja. Lagian aku juga kan suka sama dia," ujar Miku sambil melirik jendela kaca yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

Rin menghela napas pelan. "Kalau nggak salah, Kaito itu aktor yang lagi banyak-banyaknya dapet tawaran main, kan?" tanya Rin sambil tersenyum. Miku hanya mengangguk dan ikutan senyum.

"Kau.., nggak akan nyebarin hal ini ke media, kan?" Rin bertanya lagi dengan raut wajah khawatir. Dia tidak mau popularitas kawannya yang sudah bagus ini jadi buruk hanya karena ia berpacaran. Dia takut kalau akan terjadi hal buruk padanya.

"Entahlah. Tapi kayaknya.., iya. Aku bakal kasih tau semuanya soal ini. Aku nggak mau mendam kebahagiaan sendiri. Dan siapa tau, _fans_ aku bisa nambah! Iya, kan?"

"Tapi, Miku! Kalo seandainya mereka malah—"

DRRT! DRRT! DRRT!

"Oh! Tunggu sebentar ya, Rin! Halo?" ponsel Miku bergetar. Miku pun pergi dari tempat itu. Mencari privasi.

'Kalo nanti mereka malah bikin gosip yang aneh-aneh soal itu, gimana?' kata Rin dalam hati. Merasa kasihan dengan Miku.

Tak lama kemudian, Miku pun kembali dengan wajah menyesal. "Maaf, Rin! Tadi Kaito telepon, dia nunggu aku di taman kota. Aku baru inget kalo aku ada janji sama dia! Aku duluan ya, Rin! Makanannya udah aku bayar, kok!" kata Miku. Dia lalu berlari keluar. Menuju taman kota. Takut pacarnya marah, mungkin?

Rin menghela napas lagi. Lalu mengambil ponselnya, kemudian menelepon seseorang. Agak lama dia menunggu. Masih terdengar nada tunggu yang berupa lagu milik orang yang dituju. Dan akhirnya...

"_Halo, Rin? Ada apa?"_

"Len! Bisa temenin aku di Mall Fujita?"

"_Ahaha! Ngajak kencan nih, ceritanya?"_

"Bukan gitu! Aku ditinggal sama Miku di sini!"

"_Oke! Eh, Mall Fujita-nya di sebelah mana?_"

"Di Kafe Kagene. Buruan, ya!"

"_Oke, tuan putri!"_

Dan telepon pun ditutup.

Cukup lama Rin menunggu. Hingga akhirnya seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang. Rin merasa.., seperti itulah.

"Len! Udah, deh!" protes Rin sambil cemberut. Len, orang yang menutup mata Rin hanya tertawa pelan.

"Ehehe. _Sorry_, deh! Ada apa, Rin?" kata Len sambil duduk di kursi seberang Rin. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Dengan meja penuh makanan yang menjadi pembatas antara mereka.

"Temenin aku jalan-jalan. Aku males pulang. Mana Miku ninggalin, lagi!" kata Rin memulai curhatannya pada Len. Len hanya tersenyum maklum. "Emangnya Miku ninggalin kenapa? Biasanya kalo kamu jalan-jalan bareng Miku suka sampe malem..," kata Len sambil mengingat-ingat. "iya, kan?"

"Miku ditelepon pacarnya. Dia lupa kalo dia udah janjian sama pacarnya terus ninggalin aku disini!" Rin menjelaskan semuanya lalu meminum jus jeruk yang dia pesan tadi. 'H-hah? Miku punya pacar?' pikir Len agak-agak kaget. Jahat banget Miku nggak ngasih tau kalo dia udah punya pacar! Padahal Miku lumayan sering _duet_ sama Len. Walau _duet_-nya Len sama Rin masih jauh lebih banyak.

"Hah? Miku udah punya pacar? Yang bener aja? Masa dia gak ngasih tau aku?" protes Len yang kemudian nggak tau mau ngapain lagi. Tadinya mau ngikutin Rin yang langsung minum jus jeruk. Tapi karena di depannya cuman ada jus _negi_, jadi ya.., gitulah.

"Iya. Tadi dia curhat soal pacarnya itu, Len!" kata Rin yang terus minum jus lagi. "Siapa pacarnya Miku?" tanya Len yang hanya bisa melihat Rin tanpa bisa ikutan minum jus. "Kaito."

Dan kemudian hening.

'_Kaito. Kaito. Kaito. Miku. Miku. Miku. Kaito. Miku. Jadian. Kaito. Miku. Jadian. Kai—"_

"_WHAT_?" setelah berpikir beberapa saat, akhirnya Len nyadar juga. "Iya," jawab Rin yang _sweatdrop_ karena Len yang mendadak lola. "Beneran?" tanya Len. "aku bukan penggosip dan nggak mungkin ngasih berita bohong, Lenny."

"Terus? Udah itu Miku mau ngapain lagi?" Len bertanya lagi.

"Katanya Miku mau ngasih tau itu ke semua orang alias.., ngasih tau para wartawan dan yang lainnya kalo dia udah jadian," Rin mengatakannya dengan santai dan kemudian meminum jusnya lagi. Tanpa peduli kalau Len sudah _sweatdrop_ tingkat dewa di depannya.

"Itu bukannya sama aja dengan bunuh diri ya, Rin? Ngasih tau wartawan dan antek-anteknya soal hal yang pribadi gitu bukannya mengundang gosip yang bikin mereka sendiri hancur, kan?" kata Len sambil berpikir sejenak.

"Iya. Aku udah ngasih tau Miku soal itu. Tapi dianya ngotot aja. Katanya siapa tau bisa nambah _fans_. Gitu, Len!" jelas Rin sambil menatap Len. Nggak minum jus lagi karena jusnya udah habis dari tadi.

Len menghela napas. Nggak habis pikir sama pola pikir rekan kerjanya yang satu ini. "Yaudahlah. Kita do'a-in aja semoga dia gak kehilangan _fans_-nya yang sangat dia cintai itu," Rin ikut menghela napas. "Ya.., semoga..."

**.**

Di tempat ini, seorang cowok cakep dengan rambut biru duduk santai di bangku taman sambil memakan es krimnya. Tanpa memedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang tertuju padanya. Mereka menatapnya dengan kagum. Bagaikan melihat sang idola ada di depan mata tanpa pengawasan maupun penyamaran.

Dan itu memang benar, cowok _biru_ itu memang sang idola. Ada di hadapan mereka tanpa _bodyguards_, sutradara, kamera, ataupun pakaian aneh untuk penyamaran. Duduk santai dengan es krim ditangan. Seolah dunia milik pribadi, dia tak memedulikan orang-orang sekitarnya yang menatap kagum dirinya.

"Kaito!"

Dan seolah dunia milik berdua, perhatian cowok _biru_ yang diketahui bernama Kaito tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seseorang yang memanggilnya barusan.

Cewek _teal twintails_ alias Miku berlari ke arah Kaito sambil merentangkan tangannya. Kaito yang menyadari hal itu segera membuang es krimnya yang sangat berharga sambil berlari ke arah Miku dan ikutan merentangkan tangannya.

Sekali lagi, dunia seolah hanya milik mereka berdua. Mereka berpelukan erat bagai pasangan yang telah lama berpisah. Tanpa mengacuhkan hati yang hancur di sekitar mereka.

"Maaf ya, Kaito.., aku baru inget kalo aku ada janji sama kamu hari ini. Kamu gak marah, kan?" tanya Miku dengan menyesal dan masih memeluk—dan dipeluk—Kaito. "Nggak, kok. Kita jadi jalannya, kan?" tanya Kaito balik sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Sungguh, adegan mesra yang agak-agak sinetron ini sangat cocok untuk meremukkan hati para _fans_ mereka. Ya, mengetahui kalau idolamu memiliki pacar—apalagi kalau dia lawan jenismu—memang **sangat** membuat patah hati. Harapan mereka dapat menggaet sang idola kandas di tengah jalan.

"Iya, dong! Ayo!" Miku berkata sambil menggandeng Kaito, lalu berjalan pergi sambil bergandengan. Tanpa menyadari beberapa orang yang telah mengambil fotonya tadi.

"Hihihi, ini akan jadi sangat menarik!"

**.**

Sementara itu, masih di Mall Fujita, sepasang penyanyi _kuning_ kini menjadi perhatian beberapa orang yang melihat mereka.

Mereka hanya bisa melihat RinLen jalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan dengan bahagia seakan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan. Ya, mereka hanya bisa melihat. Tak berani bertindak lebih jauh karena para _bodyguards_ RinLen sudah siap menghajar kalau mereka berbuat macam-macam.

"Pokoknya, Lennie harus nemenin Rinnie jalan-jalan seharian ini!" ujar si _kuning berpita putih_ alias Rin. "Tentu! Apa sih yang nggak buat _Princess_ Rinnie-ku yang tercinta?" balas si _kuning ber-ponytail_ alias Len.

Dilihat dari manapun, mereka memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang asik-asiknya kencan di Mall. Apalagi dengan tangan yang bergandengan, senyum bahagia, dan interaksi yang sangat coret**mesra**coret antara mereka.

Ya, mereka berdua. Rin dan Len. Tanpa mengacuhkan orang-orang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan _jealous_, berjalan-jalan dan berbelanja dengan santai di Mall Fujita.

Mari kita abaikan orang-orang yang sedang dibakar api cemburu itu, lalu fokus ke seseorang yang melihat dan mengambil foto mereka—Rin dan Len—dari kejauhan.

Orang itu membawa kamera yang di-_zoom_ ke arah RinLen dengan sedemikian rupa hingga foto yang dia ambil terlihat _memang-diambil-dari-jarak-dekat_. Dia tersenyum kecil.

Dia memperhatikan hasil jepretannya. Sempurna. Dia tersenyum senang. "_Sou ka_, ternyata Rin dan Len seperti itu," kini dia menatap Rin dan Len yang berjalan pergi menuju beberapa toko. "_hot news, hot news_!" gumamnya.

Dia lalu mengambil ponselnya yang ada di saku bajunya. Menelepon seseorang, mungkin.

"Halo 03? Aku menemukan berita baru dari Mall Fujita. Apa? Kau menemukannya di taman? Hmm.., menarik. Beritahu aku besok! _Jaa_!" dan dia pun menutup teleponnya. Senyumannya perlahan berubah menjadi seringai yang terlihat—dan memang—menyeramkan.

"Pasti ini akan sangat menyenangkan!" katanya sambil berjalan menjauh. Siapa orang ini? Dan kenapa dia menyebut ini menyenangkan?

**.**

**Tsuzuku!**

**.**

A/N: Yeah! Fic pertamaku akhirnya di publish! Ah, seneng banget! Rasanya pengen salto dari puncak gunung! Ya, aku tau fic ini masih abal dan gaje dan aneh dan labil. Tapitapitapi ini fic hasil jerih payahku selama seminggu, loh! Dan karena aku masih baru disini, jadi... boleh aku minta review?

Oh iya, aku agak bingung sama judulnya. Ada yang mau kasih saran?

Satu lagi! _Review, please_?


	2. That Crazy Paparazzis Team!

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya. Dan cover fic ini bukan buatan saya.**

**Warning: Typo(s), bahasa nyampur baku-nggaknya, multichap pendek, garing, abal, aneh, OOC?, author newbie, alur berantakan, etc.**

**Pair: Nantinya pasti LenRin, kok! Tapi ada _slight_ KaitoMiku-nya.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

Dua orang cewek kini sedang duduk berduaan di sebuah tempat yang tak-akan-terpikirkan. Oh _wait_, walau dua cewek ini duduk berduaan—di tempat sepi pula, tapi mereka tidak melakukan hal macam-macam yang _well-you-know-what_.

Satu dari dua cewek itu menunjukkan _DSLR_-nya kepada cewek di sebelahnya. "_Nee, _Luka-_chan_. Aku dapat ini tadi di Mall Fujita!" katanya sambil memperlihatkan _file_ beberapa foto kepada cewek _pink_ di sebelahnya.

Cewek yang dipanggil Luka itu memperhatikan foto-foto yang ditunjukkan si cewek _golden-blonde_. Alisnya berkerut sedikit. Menyelidiki foto yang diambil si cewek _blonde_ dengan sedemikian rupa. "Neru -_chan_, ini beneran mereka?" tanyanya kepada si cewek _blonde_ yang diketahui bernama Neru.

"Iya lah! Aku nggak mungkin kan nge-_photoshop_ foto ini? Lagian ini baru diambil kemaren, _data_-nya aja belom aku pindahin ke laptop!" jawab Neru yang agak kesal.

"Oke. _Fine_. Aku percaya kalo ini gak di-_edit_. Tapi, ya.., masa iya mereka sampe segini mesranya? Gak mungkin, ah! Mereka kan sahabatan!" protes Luka yang memang dari awal nggak percaya kalo ini _mereka_.

Siapakah sang 'mereka' itu? Lalu apa yang sebenarnya ada di _file_ foto itu?

Baiklah, 'mereka' yang dibicarakan LukaNeru ini adalah Len dan Rin yang sedang jalan-jalan berdua. Bergandengan tangan dan saling berinteraksi dengan coret**mesra**coret seakan mereka memang betulan sepasang kekasih.

Dan foto yang diambil oleh Neru ini mendapat beberapa protes dari Luka. Tentu saja. Secara, Len dan Rin ini sudah dikenal—dan terkenal—sebagai sepasang sahabat yang selalu sepaket kemana-mana. Dari nama belakang mereka yang sama, ulang tahun yang sama, umur yang sama, sampai suara yang nyaris sama. Sepaket kemana-mana.

Luka—dan Neru—yang merupakan _paparazzi_ profesional tentunya mengetahui soal '_Sepaket Kagamine_'. Karena memang mereka sendiri yang melihat dan mengambil foto mereka.

Tunggu dulu. Luka dan Neru? _Paparazzi_?

Ya. Mereka berdua memang _paparazzi_. Fotografer profesional yang ditugaskan untuk mengabil foto-foto para _entertainer_ secara diam-diam oleh perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja.

Biasanya, fotografer profesional ditugaskan untuk mendokumentasikan acara penting atau dijadikan kameramen sebuah film. Namun mereka berbeda. Mereka ditugaskan menjadi _paparazzi_ karena _skill_ mereka dalam mengambil foto sudah tingkat dewa. Bahkan mereka berdua punya bawahan sendiri untuk membantu mereka dalam mencari informasi.

"Dan Neru, aku dapat foto ini di taman kota. Coba kau periksa sendiri. Aku mengambilnya dari balik pohon dekat mereka." Luka berkata sambil menyerahkan kamera _DSLR_ miliknya kepada Neru.

Neru yang melihat foto itu sempat terkejut sedikit. Tentu saja! Memang sejak kapan Kaito Sang Aktor-yang-maniak-es-krim itu punya pacar? Pacarnya Miku lagi!

"Ini beneran, Luka?" tanya Neru yang masih memperhatikan _file_ foto itu. Luka mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kalo gak percaya, aku ngambil foto ini bareng _'anak-anak'_, kok! Ato mau aku panggil mereka dulu?"

Neru menggeleng. Matanya nge-_bling-bling_ sambil melihat foto itu. "Wah! _Hot news_, nih! Kita harus kasih tau _Master_ supaya kita dapet gaji tambahan dan aku bisa beli ponsel baru!" kata Neru sambil tersenyum kecil.

Setelah itu, Neru lalu mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku bajunya. Menekan beberapa tombol dengan cepat dan menelepon seseorang.

"_Halo, Neru?_" setelah beberapa detik menunggu, akhirnya ada yang menyahut di sana.

"Halo, _Master_! Aku dan Luka dapet berita baru!"

"_Tentang siapa?_"

"Hatsune dan Shion."

"_Kerja bagus. Gaji kalian ku-transfer sekarang. Kirim file secepatnya!"_

"Oke!"

Dan sambungan pun ditutup. Luka yang sempat mendengan percakapan barusan—walau agak samar—ikut tersenyum seperti Neru.

Mereka lalu merapikan _DSLR_ mereka dan pergi dari tempat mereka barusan menuju apartemen Luka—untuk mengirim _file_ kepada Sang _Master_.

**.**

Di tempat ini, seorang cewek berambut _teal_ panjang yang diikat _twintails_ sedang melamun menatap ke luar jendela sambil sesekali tersenyum senang.

Oh, tidak. Dia tidak gila. Kalau dia gila, seharusnya dia ada di sebuah ruangan yang tertutup dan ditemani seorang dokter. Bukan di kelas _super_ seperti ini.

Cewek _teal-twintails_ yang sudah diketahui bernama Miku ini sedang melamun. Mengingat kencannya kemarin bersama sang kekasih. Ya.., sebenarnya hal ini tidak boleh dilakukan. Karena dia sedang ada di kelas dan **seharusnya** dia belajar sekarang. Bukan melamun seperti ini.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Miku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengingat kencan super manisnya bersama Kaito—pacarnya—kemarin. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya untuk berbahagia, kan?

Ya. Tidak salah kalau waktunya tepat, Miku.

Miku tetap memandang ke luar jendela. Menatap langit biru yang berhias awan putih. Cuaca sangat cerah hari ini. Sama seperti kemarin. Saat dia dan Kaito berjalan-jalan di taman. Menebar cinta di segala tempat. Membakar api cemburu para _fans_ mereka yang telah patah hati karena hubungan mereka.

Miku masih ingat dengan jelas. Dua hari yang lalu, Kaito memintanya untuk jadi kekasihnya. Di taman belakang sekolah, pukul empat sore. Dengan _background_ pohon-pohon besar yang rindang dan angin semilir yang meniup helaian rambut _teal_-nya. Ya.., bagi Miku, itulah momen terindah sepanjang hidupnya.

Lalu kemarin, kencan pertama mereka. Jalan-jalan di taman kota. Hanya berdua. Mengabaikan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka.

Dan satu lagi momen terindah bagi Miku ketika kemarin dia dan Kaito membeli es krim bersama, membeli balon bersama, ngerjain badut berdua, dan memandang _sunset_ berdua.

Miku tersenyum lagi. Tak mengacuhkan pandangan anak-anak kelas 11-7 yang tertuju padanya. Memandangnya dengan heran seakan Miku adalah _alien_-dari-luar-angkasa-yang-menyamar-menjadi-Miku-Hatsune.

Dia tetap tersenyum. Tetap mengabaikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya karena yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Kaito dan kencan pertama mereka kemarin.

Hingga—

BLETAK!

"MIKU HATSUNE! JANGAN MELAMUN DI KELAS!"

—sebuah penghapus papan tulis terbang dan mendarat dengan mulusnya di jidat Miku. Auch. Itu pasti sakit banget ya, Miku.

"A-ah! Maaf, _Sensei_!" kata Miku sambil mengeluarkan bukunya dari laci meja.

Hah? Kenapa Miku baru mengeluarkan buku sekarang?

Ya.., karena sejak pelajaran pertama dimulai, Miku terus saja melamun dan tak memperhatikan guru yang sejak tadi mengirimkan _deathglare_ kepadanya.

Makanya, Miku. Walau kamu lagi kasmaran sekarang, tapi tetep perhatiin guru, ya!

Kalau keadaan Miku seperti itu—karena kencannya kemarin sama Kaito, terus gimana dengan keadaan Kaito sekarang, ya?

Oke, kalau gitu, mari kita cek ke kelasnya Kaito. Kelas 12-9!

Nggak beda jauh sama Miku yang kena penghapus terbang, sekarang ini Kaito sedang meratapi nasib kepalanya yang berhasil digetok roti oleh Teto-_sensei_ karena ketahuan ngelamun dari tadi.

"KAITO SHION!" Teto-_sensei_ membentak Kaito dengan galaknya. Tak lupa dengan ekspresi wajah seramnya yang khas. Hingga membuat rambut Teto-_sensei_ yang diikat dua dan dibuat ikal itu lebih terlihat seperti bor asli yang siap melubangi siapapun di hadapannya!

Wah, serem!

"_Ha-hai,_ Teto_-sensei_!" balas Kaito yang kemudian menatap takut-takut pada _Sensei_-nya yang lagi _demon mode_.

Teto-_sensei_ menatap Kaito dengan _deathglare_-nya yang sudah tingkat dewa. "Kau tau kan, apa hukumannya bagi siswa yang melamun di kelas?" kata Teto-_sensei_ sambil menodong Kaito dengan rotinya.

Kaito menggeleng tanpa dosa. Anak-anak kelas 12-9 yang melihatnya hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan Kaito yang terancam kali ini.

Melihat Kaito yang menggeleng dengan tatapan _innocent_ seperti anak umur tiga tahunan, Teto-_sensei_ hanya bisa menghela napas perlahan.

Tiba-tiba, ekspresi Teto-_sensei_ melembut. Ah, insting keibuannya mulai aktif lagi. "Kaito Shion. Datang ke ruang BP sepulang sekolah! Kau harus datang—" tapi ekspresi lembut itu berubah menjadi _deathglare_ yang sukses bikin merinding! "—dan nggak ada kata terlambat!" ancamnya lalu berjalan ke depan. Ke tempatnya semula.

"Oke, anak-anak! Sekarang saya akan menceritakan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi pelajaran untuk kalian!" Teto-_sensei_ berkata dengan lembut. Akhirnya dia kembali ke semula. Tidak dalam _demon mode_ seperti tadi.

Semua murid di kelas 12-9 kini dapat bernapas lega.

Ya.

Semuanya.

Kecuali si cowok biru maniak es krim yang abis diceramahin sama Teto-_sensei_ barusan.

Dia cuman bisa menghela napas dengan wajah pucat. 'Yaah.., hari ini nggak bisa beli es krim sama Miku-_chan_...' pikirnya.

Makanya, Kaito. Jangan ngelamun di kelas! Apalagi pas pelajaran Teto-_sensei_! Digetok roti, baru tau rasa, kan?

**.**

Waktu terasa berjalan amat sangat lama bagi cowok _honeyblonde_ ber-_ponytail_ ini.

Dia sudah sangat bosan di sini. Ingin rasanya dia kabur sekarang, terus cabut ke kelas 8-7 buat ketemu Rin, udah itu jajan bareng ke kantin!

Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu sekarang. Mau disimpen di mana _image_ baiknya sebagai murid terpandai dan coret**tercakep**coret seangkatan?

Len hanya bisa menghela napas sambil menatap papan tulis dengan pandangan bosan. Dia sudah sangat mengerti dengan materi yang ini! Ayolah, _pythagoras_ itu pelajaran matematika yang paling mudah! Bahkan anak kelas 6 SD pun bisa melakukannya!

Merasa sudah sangat bosan, Len mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana. Tidak melakukan apa-apa selain memandang _wallpaper_ ponselnya yang sudah kau ketahui foto siapa dari _chapter_ sebelumnya.

Tanpa sadar, Len tersenyum kecil.

Dia terus menatap foto itu sampai—

TENG! TENG! TENG!

—akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Dengan segera, Len memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan langsung cabut ke kelas 8-7. Mau ngapain lagi kalo bukan buat ketemu Rin terus jajan ke kantin ber**dua**?

Saking semangatnya Len pergi ke kelas 8-7, dia bahkan tidak menyadari hancurnya hati beberapa cewek—yang sekelas dengannya—yang sudah menyiapkan bekal makan untuknya.

Oh.., kasian ya, cewek-cewek itu.

Len berlari dengan semangat menuju kelas 8-7. Udah nggak sabar pengen ketemu coret**cintanya**coret sahabatnya tersayang. Siapa lagi kalo bukan cewek _honeyblonde_ berpita putih yang biasa dipanggil Rin?

BRUK!

"Aw!"

Saking semangatnya Len, dia sampai nggak nyadar kalau ada orang yang lagi jalan di depannya. Dan karena nggak nyadar itulah, mereka akhirnya bertubrukan nggak jelas seperti ini.

Len buru-buru berdiri. "A-ah! Maaf, ya! Nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada orang yang dia tabrak tadi. Mau nolongin.

Ternyata orang yang ditolong Len itu cewek. Cewek itu meraih tangan Len, terus berdiri. "Nggak ada maaf buatmu, Len!" kata cewek itu dengan ketus.

Len sempat terkejut, namun begitu dia melihat cewek didepannya.., "Hee.., kok gitu sih, Rinnie?" ekspresi terkejutnya berubah jadi ekspresi yang _'menggoda'_. Cewek didepannya yang diketahui bernama Rin pun men-_deathglare_ Len.

"Siapa suruh lari-lari di koridor! Itu kan ngelanggar peraturan, Len!" kata Rin sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Len.

Tarik. Tarik. Tarik.

Tapi kok nggak lepas-lepas, ya?

"Yaa.., aku kan pengen cepet-cepet ketemu Rinnie..," balas Len yang iseng terus menggenggam tangan Rin dengan erat seakan nggak mau Rin pergi. Walau itu memang benar, kalau Len nggak mau Rin pergi.

"Len. Lepas, nggak!" Rin membentak Len lalu menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Tapi tangan Len tetap tidak mau lepas. "Nggak," jawab Len dengan _innocent_-nya. Dia pun menarik tangan Rin untuk segera pergi ke kantin karena.., yaa.., dia udah lapar dari tadi.

Rin hanya bisa pasrah ditarik-tarik Len seperti ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Berontak juga tak ada gunanya karena Len memang lebih kuat darinya.

LenRin terus _'tarik-tarikan'_ tanpa menyadari seseorang dengan kamera _DSLR_ di tangan telah mengambil beberapa foto mereka diam-diam.

Orang itu tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Luka-_senpai_ dan Neru-_senpai_ pasti suka sama foto ini!" ujarnya yang kemudian menghilang dalam kegelapan. Aneh, deh.

**.**

Kini, Rin dan Len sedang duduk di bangku kantin sambil menikmati makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan tadi. Ada jus jeruk, _banana split_, _parfait_ jeruk, pisang goreng, dan segala macam jenis olahan pisang dan jeruk.

Mereka duduk berhadapan sambil makan dan curhat-curhat. Bahasa gampangnya sih, curcol gitu.

"Len.., gimana ya nasib Miku sama Kaito-_senpai_.., semoga mereka baik-baik aja. Aku nggak mau Miku kehilangan _fans_ dan Kaito-_senpai_ nggak ditawarin main film lagi..," kata Rin sambil ngubek-ubek jus jeruknya.

Dari ekspresinya, terlihat jelas kalau Rin sangat khawatir dengan nasib karir sepasang kekasih yang dua hari lalu jadian.

Len tersenyum maklum. Dia tahu betul kalau Rin sangat menyayangi Miku dan tidak ingin sahabatnya—Miku—itu menderita.

"Tenang aja, Rin. Mereka pasti baik-baik aja..," ujar Len. Berusaha untuk menenangkan Rin yang mukanya udah kusut dan galau berat. "T-tapi, Len—"

"Hey! Rin! Len! Aku sama Kaito ikut duduk di sana, ya!"

Belum selesai Rin berbicara, seseorang memotong perkataannya. Orang itu—dan orang di sebelahnya juga—berjalan mendekati Rin dan Len.

Ternyata orang itu adalah Miku. Orang yang lagi mereka—Rin—omongin. Dan di sebelah Miku, ada seseorang yang ngikutin.

Rin yang sudah agak tenang, jadi khawatir lagi. Dia takut kekhawatirannya akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Boleh aja kok, Miku dan—" perkataan Rin terputus setelah melihat seseorang—yang cukup familiar—di sebelah Miku.

"Kaito! Masa kamu lupa sih, Rin-_chan_?" sambung Miku sambil memeluk lengan seseorang di sebelahnya yang diketahui bernama Kaito alias pacarnya Miku.

"Oh. Iya. Kaito," gumam Rin sambil mengangguk. MikuKaito pun langsung duduk di bangku yang sama dengan LenRin. Miku di sebelah Len dan Kaito di sebelah Rin.

Setelah nyaman dengan posisinya, Miku membuka pembicaraan. "_Nee_, Rin-_chan_! Len-_kun_!"

LenRin menatap Miku bersamaan. "Apa?" jawab mereka bersamaan—lagi. Yaa.., mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, kan? Oke, itu ngaco.

"Kapan kalian jadian?"

Dan?

BRUUUSH!

Minuman yang sedang diminum Len dan Rin menyembur dengan indahnya. Kaget sama pertanyaan Miku barusan.

"Iya! Kapan kalian jadian, Rin? Len?" Kaito ikut bertanya sambil saling mengirim _'sinyal'_ mata sama Miku. Oh.., ternyata ini sudah direncanakan mereka, toh! Tapi kapan mereka ngerencanainnya?

Dan lagi?

BRUUUSH!

Kali ini bukan LenRin yang nyembur. Tapi orang yang secara _random_ dan kebetulan ngelewatin mereka dan gak sengaja mendengar pertanyaan Kaito barusan.

Tapi kok bisa nyembur ya? Soalnya orang yang lewat itu lagi minum jus terong sambil jalan. Oh _wait_, emang ada ya.., jus terong?

"Ah.., maaf. Silakan dilanjutkan lagi..." kata orang numpang lewat itu sambil buru-buru pergi. Udah merinding duluan karena daritadi dapet _deathglare_ dari pasangan yang baru dua hari jadian. Tau kan, siapa?

Mari kita lupakan orang _'random'_ numpang lewat barusan dan kita fokus ke obrolan LenRinKaitoMiku yang sempat tertunda.

"Kita nggak mungkin jadian, Miku! Kaito-_senpai_!" protes Len yang bohong banget! Di luar aja bilang nggak mungkin jadian, tapi dalam hati? Ngarep tingkat dewa!

"Iya! Aku sama Len nggak mungkin jadian!" Rin ikut protes.

Dan kemudian—

JLEB!

—panah tak kasat mata yang entah dari mana datangnya menusuk Len tiba-tiba. Bahasa gaulnya sih, nge-jleb.

Setelah itu, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan lagi. Mereka hanya menyantap makanan yang mereka pesan.

Tak ada suara dari mereka berempat kecuali suara beberapa alat makan yang bersentuhan.

TENG! TENG!

Hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka berempat.

Mereka hanya berjalan menuju menuju kelas masing-masing.

**.**

**Len POV.**

Aku berjalan menuju kelas tanpa berbicara apapun. Entah kenapa, aku terus saja memikirkan pertanyaan Miku dan Kaito tadi di kantin.

'Kapan kalian jadian? Kapan kalian jadian? Kapan kalian jadian?'

Tiga kata itu terus saja berputar-putar dikepalaku selama beberapa menit ini. Kapan kalian jadian? Kapan aku dan Rin jadian? Memangnya kami bisa jadian seperti mereka?

Kalau aku sih, bisa saja jadian dengan Rin. Toh, aku suka—sebagai cowok—sama dia sejak kita—aku dan Rin—masuk SMP.

Tapi Rin?

Aku yakin banget kalau dia suka kepadaku hanya sebagai sahabat yang selalu menemaninya sejak kecil. Aku juga begitu sih. Awalnya...

Namun entah kenapa, sejak masuk SMP, aku merasa ada yang beda dari Rin. Padahal penampilannya sama saja seperti di SD.

Rambut _honeyblonde_-nya masih pendek—sama seperti di SD, malah pita putih dan empat jepit itu masih dia pakai. Tingginya.., masih tetap aku yang lebih tinggi. Berat badannya? Sepertinya masih tetap 43 kilogram, karena aku tidak melihatnya bertambah gemuk.

Bahkan kurasa, ehem**dadanya**ehem masih rata seperti waktu di SD.

Lalu kenapa aku selalu melihat Rin seperti.., lebih beda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Jadi lebih cantik, mungkin? Dan aku selalu ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya, tidak ingin terlalu lama berpisah darinya, ingin selalu dekat dengannya, ingin selalu.., melihatnya.

Dan entah kenapa lagi, aku selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diriku ketika dekat dengan Rin. Aku selalu merasa _'panas'_ tiap kali ada di dekatnya, tapi juga merasa nyaman.

Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa, sih?

Perasaan, aku—sepertinya—tetap bertingkah biasa kalau di dekat Rin.

Terus ini apaan?

Ah, nggak tau deh.

Aku pusing mikirinnya.

Tapi nggak mungkin juga kan kalau aku—

—jatuh cinta sama dia?

**End Len POV**

**.**

Wanita itu kini sedang duduk dengan santainya dengan laptop merah di pangkuan. Juga dengan beberapa botol _sake_ yang tersimpan rapi di atas meja sebelahnya.

Dia melihat-lihat beberapa foto yang dikirim dua _anak buah_ kesayangannya lewat _e-mail_. Sesekali dia tampak kebingungan, tapi seketika, ekspresi kebingungan itu berubah menjadi seringai yang terlihat—dan memang—jahat.

Wanita itu mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan beberapa tombol. Dia memelintir beberapa helai rambut coklat pendeknya sambil menunggu jawaban dari seseorang di seberang sana.

"_Halo?"_

"Halo, Gumi? Kau akan dapat _project_ yang spesial sekarang," kata wanita rambut coklat itu sambil tersenyum.

"_Sou ka? Kalau begitu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

"Undang Hatsune Miku dan Shion Kaito. Ada hal yang sangat penting dari mereka. Aku sudah menyebar gosipnya di internet."

"_Memangnya mereka kenapa, Master?"_

"Baca saja artikelnya di internet. Jangan lupa ajak _partner_-mu. Usahakan Hatsune dan Shion datang malam ini!"

"_APA? Malam ini? Tidak bisa, Master. Paling cepat ya lusa—"_

"Pokoknya, kau harus mengadakan _inteview_ malam ini. Kecuali kalau kau tidak mau digaji sampai tahun depan. Suruh _partner_-mu untuk mengurus waktunya. Kalau kau berhasil, kau dapat gaji tambahan."

"_Ah.., sou ka... Ha'i, Meiko-sama!"_

Sambungan pun ditutup oleh wanita yang diketahui bernama Meiko tersebut. Meiko tersenyum tipis. Dia lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di laptop merahnya.

**From: SakineMeiko  
To: NeruNeru; LukaRuka  
Subject: **_**Project**_** Baru**

**Luka, Neru. Kalian dapat **_**project**_** baru. Ikuti dua Kagamine kemanapun mereka pergi. Jangan sampai ketahuan. Bila ada informasi tentang mereka, segera laporkan. Kalau kalian berhasil, ada gaji tambahan untuk kalian.**

Dan?

Setelah menekan tombol _send_, Meiko pun mengambil _sake_-nya. Dia tersenyum lagi. '_Hot news! Hot news!'_ pikirnya sambil menenggak _sake_ lagi.

_Well_.., sepertinya wanita ini cukup berbahaya, ya...

Mari kita berdo'a untuk Len dan Rin, semoga mereka baik-baik saja dari _serangan_ wanita pemabuk ini.

**.**

Jalan sana. Jalan sini.

Bolak. Balik. Bolak. Balik.

Muter. Muter. Muter.

Cewek rambut hijau itu terus saja berputar-putar, jalan kesana-kemari tak tentu arah. Dia tak bisa diam. Hingga membuat cewek rambut biru muda panjang yang melihatnya bolak-balik jadi pusing sendiri.

"_Mou_.., Gumi-_chan_! Kenapa sih bolak-balik terus?" tanya si cewek rambut biru. Dia kesal sama si cewek rambut hijau yang dari tadi jalan-jalan _random_ terus. Namun Gumi—cewek rambut hijau itu—tetap tak bergeming.

"Emang tadi _Master_ nyuruh apa?" si cewek rambut biru bertanya lagi. Tapi dia tetap jalan sana, jalan sini. Mengabaikan si cewek rambut biru yang sudah kesal tingkat dewa.

"_Hello_? Gumiii?"

Namun dia tetap diabaikan.

Merasa frustasi, cewek biru muda itu menjabak rambut panjangnya. Nggak tahan sama tingkah laku Gumi, _partner_-nya yang mendadak jadi abnormal kalau lagi kaget atau panik.

TREK!

Cewek rambut biru itu refleks mematahkan wortel yang dia dapatkan entah-dari-mana-karena-tiba-tiba-sudah-ada-ditangannya.

Gumi yang dari tadi jalan-jalan, mendadak diam. Menatap sedih wortel kesayangannya yang kini sudah terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

"Ring-_chan_.., kau jahat sekali—hiks!" ucap Gumi sambil menangis sesegukan. Cewek rambut biru yang diketahui bernama Ring itu hanya memasang wajah _calm-down_ andalannya.

"Siapa suruh dari tadi dipanggil nggak nyahut-nyahut!" balas Ring dengan entengnya. "Dan Gumi, emang tadi _Master_ bilang apa? Sampe kamu langsung jadi abnormal gitu?"

Gumi yang dikatai begitu langsung _cabut_ ke pojokan sambil mengorek-ngorek keramik di dekatnya. Ring hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ ketika melihat keabnormalan Gumi yang labil itu.

"Itu—tadi _Master_ bilang kalo Hatsune sama Shion harus di-_interview_ malam ini. Aku belom lihat gosipnya. Aku udah kaget duluan begitu _Master_ bilang harus malam ini dan kalo nggak malem ini, nanti aku gak dikasih gaji setahun..," jelas Gumi—ya.., nggak terlalu jelas juga, sih.

Tapi Ring bisa menangkap maksudnya dengan baik. Dia segera membuka laptop putihnya lalu mengoneksikannya ke internet.

Ring menelusuri gosip terbaru dari 'Hatsune dan Shion'. Ring sangat terkejut dengan gosip yang baru saja disebarkan _Master_-nya itu.

Dia melihat judul dari gosip itu yang dibuat **super** besar dan di-_bold_.

"Gumi-_chan_.., seharusnya kau cek dulu gosipnya. Jangan langsung panik. Kalo gini kan, aku juga yang repot. Harus ngancem-ngancem _manager_ mereka dulu.., padahal ini kan berita besar..." omel Ring sambil segera menyambar jaket dan ponselnya lalu keluar dari studio. Mungkin mau mendatangi _manager_ Hatsune dan Shion lalu mengancam mereka supaya datang ke acara malam ini.

Beruntung bagi Ring, Gumi mendengar ucapannya dan mengerti maksudnya dengan baik. Gumi pun segera melihat laptop putih Ring yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Gumi langsung terkejut melihat foto itu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, dia langsung tersenyum senang.

'_Hot news! Big news! _Fufufu...' kata Gumi dalam hati. Dia pun langsung mengganti bajunya lalu merias diri. Tentu saja dia mempersiapkan diri untuk acara dadakan malam ini.

Memangnya apa isi berita besar itu?

Hmm.., jika dilihat dari judulnya yang bertuliskan: "_**HOT NEWS! HUBUNGAN TERSEMBUNYI HATSUNE MIKU DAN SHION KAITO!**_"

Lalu dihias dengan beberapa foto MikuKaito yang sedang berpelukan coret**mesra**coret di taman, dan berisi info terperinci soal hubungan mereka?

Tentu saja ini adalah berita besar yang—bagi Meiko dan _anak-anaknya_—sangat menguntungkan!

**.**

Ring berjalan sendirian menyusuri trotoar kota menuju _tempat kerjanya manager_ Miku Hatsune. Dengan ponsel yang _sibuk_, dia terus berjalan. Sesekali dia mendecak kesal karena teleponnya tak kunjung diangkat oleh sang _manager_.

Berulang kali dia menelepon _manager super menyebalkan_-nya Miku Hatsune. Entah yang ke-berapa kalinya, akhirnya teleponnya diangkat juga.

"_Halo? Manager Hatsune di sini! Siapa di sana?"_

"Ring Suzune. Aku ada perlu dengan Miku malam ini!" ujar Ring _to-the-point_. Ring tetap berjalan lurus. Menuju _markas kerja manager_ Miku. Apartemen tempat tinggal sang _manager_ itu sendiri.

"_Maaf, tapi jadwal Miku minggu ini sangat padat. Dia baru ada waktu luang minggu depan, jadi—"_

"Aku butuh sekarang. Tidak butuh minggu depan. Tunda pekerjaannya malam ini mulai dari jam delapan malam sampai jam sembilan malam atau aku akan mengacak-acak isi apartemenmu!"

Ring mengancam _manager_ Miku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ya, bukan hanya menggertak, tapi memang sungguhan. Bahkan Ring sudah ada di depan apartemen _manager_-nya Miku.

"_Ara? Ring-chan! Dia tidak bisa malam ini dia ada a—"_

"Aku tidak peduli apa acaranya malam ini. Yang jelas dia harus datang ke Studio Crypton VY2 malam ini juga! Aku sudah ada di depan apartemenmu sekarang. Bebaskan jadwal Miku untuk malam ini lalu suruh datang ke Acara Ring-Ring Gumi jam 8 malam."

"_T-tapi, Ri—"_

"Katakan ini pada Miku: "Kau harus datang. Kalau tidak datang, jangan harap hubunganmu dengan Kaito bisa langgeng!" katakan itu dengan jelas pada Miku ya, Mikuo-_kun_!"

"_Eh? Memangnya ada apa dengan Miku dan Kai—"_

Dan sambungan pun diputus oleh Ring. Dengan seringainya, dia segera meninggalkan kamar apartemen nomor 913 itu setelah mendengar omelan-omelan gak jelas dari kamar itu—tepatnya dari _manager_ Miku.

'Urusan dengan _manager_ Miku sudah selesai, sekarang tinggal _manager _Kaito!' kata Ring dalam hati sambil menekan beberapa nomor lagi. Tentu saja untuk menelepon _manager_ Kaito.

Ring menekan tombol _call_. Tak perlu menunggu lama, terdengar suara seorang cewek dari sana yang merupakan _manager_-nya Kaito Shion.

"_Halo, selamat sore! Manager Shion di sini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

Mendengar itu, Ring menyeringai lagi.

"Ah.., Kaiko-_chan_! Bisa kau kosongkan jadwal Kaito untuk malam ini? Ada acara penting dan mendadak yang harus dia hadiri jam 8 malam ini."

"_Ta-tapi tidak bisa begitu, Ring. Kaito sudah menyetujui jadwalnya malam ini, ja-jadi dia tidak bi—"_

"Aku tidak menerima kata 'tidak', Kaiko. Dia harus datang ke acara Ring-Ring Gumi nanti jam 8 malam. Aku tunggu di Studio Crypton VY2!"

"_Ri-Ring—"_

"Jika Kaito menolak, katakan ini padanya: "Kalau kau tidak datang ke acara Ring-Ring Gumi, jangan harap hubunganmu dengan Miku bisa langgeng!" cukup katakan itu. Jangan lupa ya, Kaiko-_chan_! _Jaa_!"

Setelah itu, Ring segela memutus sambungannya lalu mematikan ponselnya. Dia menghela napas lega. Tugasnya kini sudah selesai. Kini ia tinggal bersiap-siap untuk acara jam 8 malam nanti.

Ring melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul tiga sore. Dia tidak punya waktu banyak. Dia lalu segera kembali ke studio, tempatnya bekerja. Tentu saja untuk mempersiapkan acara _'besar'_ nanti malam.

Seperti apa ya.., acara Ring-Ring Gumi itu? Apakah MikuKaito akan datang? Lalu seperti bagaimana dengan pertemuan KaitoTeto di ruang BP? Dan mari kita do'akan RinLen agar mereka selamat dari _'kejaran'_ dua _paparazzi_ yang sudah mendapat misi.

**.**

**Tsuzuku.**

**.**

**A/N:** Yeey! Chap 2 sudah publish! Yeaaah! Eto.., saya balas review anonim dulu, ya!

Buat tiga tamu saya, ini udah update, kok! Yang ngambil foto emang Neru. Dan LenRin pake modem yang belom dibayar. Jadinya lemot. *digiles*

Entah kenapa, kok saya jadi ngerasa kalo fic ini jadi makin gaje, ya? Kalo emang jadi makin gaje dan aneh dan abal maaf, ya... orz

Berkenan buat RnR?


	3. Persiapan Acara RingRing Gumi

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya. Dan cover fic ini bukan buatan saya.**

**Warning: Typo(s), bahasa nyampur baku-nggaknya, multichap pendek, garing, abal, aneh, OOC?, author newbie, alur berantakan, etc.**

**Pair: Nantinya pasti LenRin, kok! Tapi ada _slight_ KaitoMiku-nya.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

Dia menghela napas lelah. Sungguh, dia sangat lelah. Apalagi setelah menerima telepon tadi, dia merasa semakin capek. Ya.., menjadi _manager_ seorang penyanyi yang lagi naik daun memang susah! Apalagi kalau banyak orang yang memiliki kepentingan mendadak dengan orang yang kau _urus_ itu.

Ya seperti sekarang ini.

Dia kebingungan. Mau dikemanakan jadwal yang sudah ia susun se-rapi dan se-efisien mungkin dengan susah payah?

Dia teringat lagi dengan telepon _orang itu_ beberapa menit yang lalu. _Orang itu_ bilang kalau dia harus mengosongkan jadwal _penyanyi-nya_ malam ini.

'Awas aja, Ring! Kalo gue ketemu lu nanti, gue giling, lu!' katanya di dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambut _teal_ pendeknya yang memang sudah berantakan.

Dia mengambil buku agenda yang mengatur jadwal _penyanyi-nya_. Mencoret jadwal sang penyanyi malam ini, lalu memindahkan jadwal tercoret itu ke lain waktu. Setelah menghubungi dan mendapat persetujuan orang yang bersangkutan tentunya.

Setelah semuanya tersusun dengan rapi, ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Tak perlu repot-repot untuk menelepon, cukup dengan mengirimkannya _e-mail_, dia—orang yang dihubungi olehnya—pasti mengerti.

Ia mengetik pesan itu dengan cepat di ponselnya.

**From: MikuoHatsu  
To: MikuMiku  
Subject: Jadwal Malam Ini**

**Miku, jadwalmu malam ini aku kosongkan. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus datang ke acara Ring-Ring Gumi jam delapan malam nanti. Aku tidak menerima kata 'tidak'. Nanti aku suruh Lily buat jemput. Aku di studio duluan. Kalau kau tidak datang, jangan harap hubunganmu dan Kaito akan langgeng!**

Setelah menekan tombol _send_, dia langsung merebahkan diri ke kasurnya.

Dia yang diketahui bernama Mikuo, menghela napas lagi. Dia memikirkan ancaman Ring tadi.

Oh, bukan! Bukan ancaman 'acak-acak apartemen'! Bukan itu. Tapi ancaman mengenai hubungan orang yang dia _urus_—Miku—dengan sang aktor yang lagi naik daun—Kaito.

'Memangnya Miku ada hubungan apa dengan Kaito? Setauku, dia kan hanya temenan biasa sama Kaito. Eh—nggak mungkin juga kan...' Mikuo merenung sejenak. Dan akhirnya, dia dapat pencerahan sedikit.

Mikuo meraih laptop hitamnya yang dia simpan di bawah ranjangnya—untuk antisipasi kalau-kalau ada yang _darurat_. Mengoneksikannya ke internet, lalu mencari sesuatu tentang Hatsune-Shion.

Dia mendapatkan gosip terhangat yang baru saja _muncul_ hari ini. Tentang hubungan Miku dan Kaito. Mikuo melihat foto yang ada pada situs _pusatnya gosip_ itu.

"Jadi ternyata mereka—" gumam Mikuo sambil terus membaca gosip tentang MikuKaito. Awalnya dia kaget, tapi pada akhirnya dia tersenyum juga. "—ternyata adikku udah besar. Dia akhirnya punya pacar juga."

Namun senyumnya tak bertahan lama. Seketika, senyuman itu berubah menjadi ekspresi _super_ khawatir.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja," gumamnya sambil merapikan laptopnya lalu berbaring lagi. Merenung menatap langit-langit kamar apartemennya. Entah apa yang ia renungkan, yang jelas—

.

.

.

.

.

—itu pasti tentang Miku Hatsune, adiknya sekaligus penyanyi yang dia urus segala sesuatunya.

**.**

"Jadi.., kenapa tadi kamu melamun di kelas?" Teto-_sensei_ bertanya sambil menatap mata Kaito dalam-dalam. Mencari jawaban dan kebenaran—kalau seandainya Kaito berbohong.

Kaito yang diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa tegang sekaligus pasrah. Sepertinya Kaito kelewat lebay, ya? Padahal Teto-_sensei_ tidak melakukan sesuatu yang _bahaya_ padanya. Hanya memintanya untuk duduk di depan Teto-_sensei_, lalu menjelaskan semuanya. Tidak sulit.

"_E-eto_.., _Sensei_—" Kaito mulai menjelaskan. Tapi matanya tidak bisa diam. Dia terus melirik kesana-kemari. Mencari objek yang bagus untuk diperhatikan, mungkin?

'Yah.., dia _nervous_ duluan...' pikir Teto-_sensei_ yang menangkap maksud dari BL—_body language—_nya Kaito.

"Kenapa? Kau harus cerita sekarang, apa alasannya kamu melamun di kelasku hari ini! Kau tau kan kalau aku paling nggak suka sama murid yang melamun di kelas! Kalau begitu untuk apa aku capek-capek ngajar dan ngejelasin panjang-kali-lebar-kali-tinggi-kuadrat kalau nggak didengar? Itu namanya penghinaan!" curhat Teto-_sensei_ yang kembali jadi _demon mode_ dengan sepasang bor di kepalanya.

"A-ah.., T-Teto-_sensei_—"

GLEK!

Perkataan Kaito terputus ketika mendapat _deathglare_ tingkat dewa dari _Sensei_ yang ada di hadapannya.

Teto-_sensei_ menghela napas lalu tersenyum maklum. Kembali ke _mode_ normalnya. "Ada apa? Bisa Kaito ceritain? Kalau kamu punya masalah, mungkin Teto bisa bantu!" ujar Teto-_sensei_ yang memakai _bahasa_-nya waktu SMP. Berusaha membuat Kaito lebih rileks supaya bisa bercerita dengan benar—dan jujur.

"_Sensei_.., sebenarnya—tadi.., akuuu—umm..." kata Kaito—jadi agak-agak gagap. Wajah Kaito agak memerah **sedikit**. Teto-_sensei_ tersenyum lagi. Menyadari apa yang terjadi pada anak didiknya—yang tadi melamun di kelas.

"—kamu lagi jatuh cinta ya, Kaito?" sambung Teto-_sensei_ sambil nyengir. Wajah Kaito memerah lagi. Cukup. Dia sudah ketauan, nggak ada gunanya dia menghindar sekarang.

"Iya, _Sensei_. Dua hari yang lalu aku nembak Miku Hatsune, anak kelas 11-7. Aku udah lama suka sama dia, tapi baru berani nembak sekarang-sekarang ini. Aku nggak nyangka kalau Miku ternyata suka sama aku juga. Sejak hari itu kita pacaran sampai sekarang," jelas Kaito sejelas-jelasnya jelas.

Teto-_sensei_ mengangguk sedikit, lalu menatap Kaito lagi. "Terus, kenapa tadi kamu melamun di kelas?" tanyanya yang sebenarnya sudah tau jawabannya.

Kaito menarik napas pelan, kemudian ia menjelaskan lagi. "Kemarin itu kencan pertamaku sama Miku. Aku seneng banget. Bisa jalan-jalan berdua, seharian sama Miku. Saking senangnya, aku mikirin itu terus dari kemaren. Sampe gak bisa tidur semaleman, masih kebayang kencan kemarin. Dan ternyata terus kebayang sampai sekarang, Teto-_sensei_."

'Sudah kuduga...' pikir Teto-_sensei_ sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Harusnya, kamu tetep fokus ke pelajaran. Walaupun kamu lagi masa-masa labilnya punya pacar kayak gini, tapi kamu harus tetep konsentrasi. Jangan sampai pelajaran kamu ketinggalan gara-gara jadian sama Miku!" kata Teto-_sensei_, memberikan solusi.

Kaito mengangguk semangat lalu bergegas lari keluar ruangan—

"KAITO SHION! TETAP DUDUK!"

—tapi nggak jadi gara-gara dibentak Teto-_sensei_ barusan. Waw, Teto-_sensei_ udah jadi _demon mode_ lagi, nih!

"Dengar baik-baik. Aku **tidak** menerima kalau kau melamun lagi di kelas! Kalau kau sampai melamun lagi—" Teto-_sensei_ memutus perkataannya sambil menatap Kaito lebih tajam. Sukses membuat Kaito merinding bagai melihat ada cowok tinggi kekar di hadapannya pakai rok mini dan _lipstick_.

"—aku tidak akan segan-segan menggiling kepalamu lalu membakarnya sampai tak bersisa!"

GLEK!

Kaito membatu seketika. "B-baik—Te-Teto-_sensei_..."

"Anak baik. Sekarang, kau boleh keluar. Langsung pulang, ya! Jangan mampir ke rumahnya Miku dulu!" katanya—sedikit ngejailin Kaito. Yang dijailin malah nge-_blushing_ dan langsung kabur dari tempat itu.

Teto-_sensei_ hanya tersenyum—lagi—melihat kelakuan anak didiknya—Kaito—yang lagi dimabuk cinta. Namun dia tetap terlihat khawatir.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Kaito."

**.**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun cewek _honeyblonde_ berpita putih ini belom juga pulang. Dia masih ada di kelasnya. Masih di kelas 8-7. Sendirian—walau ditemani laptop oranye miliknya.

Cewek _honeyblonde_ yang sudah diketahui bernama Rin Kagamine itu hanya terdiam sambil menatap laptopnya.

'Aku bilang juga apa, Miku.., kalo mereka nyebarin gosip-gosip aneh soal hubungan kamu gimana?' kata Rin dalam hati sambil membaca gosip terbaru di laptopnya.

Tentunya kalian sudah tahu kan, apa judul gosipnya? Yang di-_capslock_ dan di-_bold_ waktu _chapter_ kemarin?

Sekarang, Rin sudah membaca gosip yang ada foto MikuKaito berpelukan dari berbagai sudut itu.

Rin menghela napas. Dia makin khawatir dengan karir sahabatnya yang _terancam_. Rin terus membaca gosip terbaru itu hingga ia berhenti di sebuah kalimat—yang ada di akhir gosip itu.

"**Mau tahu berita selanjutnya tentang pasangan yang baru jadian ini? Saksikan acara Ring-Ring Gumi malam ini, pukul delapan di Crypton TV. Jangan lupa, ya!—Mrs. M—"**

'Ring-Ring Gumi? Jam delapan malam sekarang? Crypton TV?' pikirnya sambil menutup laptopnya. Dia—sangat—ingin tahu berita selengkapnya.

Tapi dia tidak bisa nonton malam ini. Karena dia ada konser—lagi—malam ini. 'Haah.., tau gini aku gak bakal nerima tawaran konser itu! Mana konsernya jam setengah delapan malem lagi!' kata Rin dalam hati.

Rin merenung sejenak. Mencari cara agar dia bisa _kabur_ dari konsernya.

Pikir. Pikir. Pikir.

Hingga—TRING!

Eh? Kok jadi gelap, ya?

"Halo? Disini gak ada orang, kan?" terdengar sebuah suara tak lama setelah lampu kelas dimatikan.

"Eh? Len?" ya.., tanpa melihat pun, Rin bisa mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

Dan—TRING! Lagi.

Tiba-tiba terang.

"Loh, Rin? Ngapain kamu disini? Ini udah jam empat, tau!" kata Len setelah menyalakan lampu kembali. Lalu dia berjalan mendekati Rin yang masih membereskan laptopnya.

"Lagi beresin laptop, Len," balas Rin setelah memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam laci meja. Len menghela napas pelan.

"Maksudnya daritadi kamu ngapain disini, Rin? Bukannya kamu ada konser setengah delapan ntar, ya?" tanya Len sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana.

Rin menatap Len. "Tau darimana aku ada konser malem ini?" tanyanya.

"Rinto yang ngasih tau. Tadi dia ngirim _e-mail_ ke aku gara-gara ponsel kamu gak aktif, katanya kamu harus cepetan ke Hotel Yamaha, harus udah disana sebelum jam lima sore," jelas Len sambil mengecek ponselnya.

'Hah? Ponselku mati? Rin mengecek ponselnya dan ternyata memang benar. Layarnya mati. Habis baterai. 'Sukurlah!' kata Rin dalam hati. Merasa beruntung punya ponsel yang dapat diandalkan disaat-saat seperti ini.

Rin menghela napas. 'Tapi—ah.., Rinto malah bilang ke Len segala...' kata Rin dalam hati sambil ngata-ngatain Rinto. _Manager_-nya yang super bawel.

"Len-_kun_..," panggil Rin sambil mendekati Len. Len yang tiba-tiba dideketin langsung kaget. "Apa, Rin?" balasnya sambil menjaga jarak dari Rin.

Ngapain jaga jarak, Len?

Tentu saja ia menjaga jarak. Soalnya Rin sekarang ini bertingkah layaknya seorang _seme_ yang mau melakukan hal _iya-iya_ sama _uke_-nya. Wiw! Serem!

"Bisa bantu aku, ya?" tanyanya sambil memasang senyum ter-_cute _-nya. Len hanya bisa memasang tampang horrornya dan tetap menjaga jarak dari Rin.

"Bantuin apa?" balas Len dengan tenang. Entah darimana datangnya, tiba-tiba dia dapat ide yang nggak bagus-bagus amat buat balik menjahili Rin. Dia maju mendekati Rin, dan Rin mundur menjauhi Len.

Rin menggenggam kedua tangan Len. Membuat Len sedikit terkejut. "Bantuin aku nyamar biar gak jadi konser malam ini."

Kedip.

Kedip.

"_W-what_? Nyamar? Emang kenapa nggak mau konser?" tanya Len setelah beberapa detik mencerna permintaan Rin.

Rin mengangguk. "Iya. Aku gak mau konser malam ini. Aku mau nonton acara Ring-Ring Gumi, Lennie..." jawab Rin pelan.

"Hah? Ring-Ring Gumi? Sejak kapan kamu suka acara tukang gosip itu, Rin?" Len bertanya lagi. Bingung dengan permintaan Rin. Seingatnya, Rin itu orangnya nggak suka ngegosip. Jangankan ngegosip, ngumpul ngobrol bareng temen-temen cewek seumurannya aja jarang.

Orang yang ditanyai Len menghela napas. "Len. Aku mau nonton acara itu karena mereka bakal ngebahas hubungan Miku-Kaito malam ini! Dan menurut rumor yang beredar, pasangan yang diundang ke acara itu bakalan ketiban sial!" jelas Rin sejelas-jelasnya jelas.

Mendengar itu, Len pun terkejut. Mereka—_host_ Ring-Ring Gumi—mau ngebahas soal Miku-Kaito. Dan karena Ring-Ring Gumi itu acara semacam _interview_ gitu, berarti MikuKaito pasti diundang. Dan kata Rin—rumor yang beredar—, pasangan yang diundang ke acara itu pasti kena sial! 'Wah.., bahaya!' pikir Len setelah beberapa detik berpikir.

"Mau bantu aku ya, Lennie?" tanya Rin sambil memasang _Rinnie-eyes_-nya yang sangat ampuh untuk mengambil hati seorang Len Kagamine. _Well_, _mengambil hati_-nya tentu bukan dalam artian sebenarnya.

Len mengangguk pelan—pasrah. Tidak bisa menolak pesona _Rinnie-eyes_ milik orang di depannya ini.

"Yeeey! Len-_kun_ baik banget!" Rin berkata sambil memeluk Len erat-erat. Dia sangat senang. Teramat sangat senang sekali banget! Oh, oke. Itu pleonasme. Rin segera mengambil ponselnya lalu mengirim _e-mail_ pada seseorang yang entah siapa dia hanya Rin, Tuhan, operator dan orang di seberang sana yang tahu.

Setelah selesai mengirim _e-mail_, dia segera menarik lengan Len keluar. Len hanya bisa pasrah ditarik-tarik begini. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya protes sekarang.

**.**

"Riiiiing! Kau sudah siiiaaaap?"

"Beloom! Bentar lagi, Gum!"

"CEPETAAAAAN!"

"Luuuuiii! Kameranya udah dicek?"

"Maaayuuuu! _Dress_-nya sobek!"

"EH? Sini! Aku jahit dulu!"

"Luuii! Aku titip _headphone_ di kamu, ya!"

"TIDAAAAK! _MAKE-UP_-NYA LUNTUUUUURRR!"

"Iklan pemberitahuannya udah beres, kan?"

"DEMI APA MIKU MAU DIWAWANCARA MALAM INI?"

"BERISIK!"

Dan ocehan-ocehan lainnya menghiasi Studio Crypton VY2 sekarang ini. Ya, semuanya sibuk untuk mempersiapkan acara Ring-Ring Gumi dadakan malam ini.

Mereka—staff Ring-Ring Gumi—sangat sibuk. Dan kesibukan itu malah bikin rusuh! Ada yang sibuk menata ulang _make-up_, mengecek kamera, memperbaiki baju, dan bahkan ada yang hanya ikutan merusuh saja.

"Riiiing! Soal _manager_-nya Miku sama Kaito udah kelar, kan? MikuKaito bisa dateng, kan?" tanya Gumi sambil memakai _high heels_-nya.

Ring yang masih sibuk merapikan rambut biru mudanya menatap Gumi sejenak. "Udah. Tenang aja, Gum!"

Mendengar itu, Gumi tersenyum. Senang rasanya punya _partner_ yang bisa diandalkan seperti Ring.

Gumi kini menatap cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Menatap refleksi dirinya yang ada dalam cermin. Dia mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi. _Well_, sudah cukup rapi sebenarnya. Dengan pakaian serba oranye-kuning-toska-hijau-dan sedikit warna putih ini sangat cocok dipakai olehnya.

Rambut hijaunya dia tata sedemikian rupa hingga dia kini terlihat _fresh_. Setelah yakin rambutnya sudah rapi, dia lalu memasang _goggles_ merahnya. 'Sip! _Perfect_! Aku emang _awesome_!' katanya dalam hati sambil mengagumi dirinya dalam cermin.

Ring yang melihat itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan menghela napas. Sudah biasa dengan kelakuan _partner_-nya yang suka abnormal kalau sedang panik.

Eh? Sedang panik?

Bukannya sekarang Gumi lagi santai-santai aja, ya?

_Well_, Gumi emang keliatannya—dari luar—aja santai. Tapi aslinya? Panik tingkat dewa kuadrat.

Memang siapa yang tidak panik kalau tiba-tiba disuruh nge_-interview_ dadakan artis papan atas secara _live_? _List_ pertanyaannya aja belom bikin!

Sekali lagi, Ring mengela napas sambil menyisir rambut biru mudanya yang panjang dan nyaris menyentuh lantai. Walau tidak sepanjang rambut _teal_-nya Miku, sih.

Setelah yakin rambutnya sudah rapi, Ring ngikutin Gumi. Menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin super besar di hadapannya. Dia mengecek pakaiannya. _Knee high socks_ hitam, sip! _Dress_ hitam-putih-emas, oke! _High heels_, sudah! _Headphone_?

'Oh iya. _Headphone_-ku mana, ya?' pikir Ring sambil mencari-cari _headphone_ 'piano' yang merupakan benda kesayangannya.

"Cari apa, Ring?" tanya Gumi yang pusing melihat Ring merangkak kesana-kemari tak tentu arah dan membuat _dress_-nya Ring kusut seketika. Yang sukses membuat Mayu—kru bagian pakaian—nyaris nangis karena _dress_ yang sudah dia rapikan dengan susah payah, dikusutkan dengan cara yang tidak elit seperti ini.

"_H-headphone_, Gum! _Headphone_ pianoku ilaaang!" Ring menjawab sambil terus merangkak. Matanya sudah agak berair. Mau nangis, dia. Tapi dia tahan karena nggak mau _make-up_-nya luntur.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu mendadak memperhatikan Ring yang masih terus saja merangkak mencari _headphone_-nya yang hilang. Dan mereka langsung membantu Ring mencari _headphone_-nya yang hilang.

_Well_, semua.

Kecuali satu orang.

Dia hanya duduk santai di kursi sambil memutar-mutar _headphone piano_ yang—sepertinya itu milik Ring?

"Ring-_chaaan_!"

Ring yang masih sibuk merangkak kesana-kemari menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lalu menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Apaan, Lui? Gak tau apa gua lagi sibuk nyariin _headphone_ gua?" balas Ring sambil men-_deathglare_ seseorang yang bernama Lui tersebut.

Yang di-_deathglare_ malah nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas dan terus memutar-mutar _headphone_ di tangannya. "Ring-_chaan_! Cari ini, kan?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan _headphone_ itu.

Melihat _headphone_-nya yang ada di tangan Lui, Ring langsung bangkit lalu mendekati Lui. "Itu! _Headphone_-ku! Dapet dari mana, Lui?" tanya Ring sambil meraih _headphone_-nya.

"Kan tadi kamu yang bilang 'Luuii! Aku titip _headphone_ di kamu, ya!'. Iya, kan?" tanya Lui memastikan.

Ring terdiam sejenak dengan tangan terulur—mau ngambil _headphone_.

'Emang aku bilang gitu, ya?' pikir Ring sambil mengingat-ingat lagi.

Dan?

Semua orang yang tadi ikutan merangkak—kayak Ring—_sweatdrop_ seketika.

Kalau Gumi panik, jadi abnormal. Kalau Ring yang panik? Jadi pelupa deh, dia.

**.**

Kaito menatap layar ponselnya. Terpaku setelah membaca pesan dari Kaiko, _manager_ sekaligus sepupunya tercinta.

'Darimana Kaiko tahu kalo aku ada hubungan khusus sama Miku?' pikir Kaito yang kemudian membaca pesan—_e-mail_—dari Kaiko lagi.

**From: KaikoKaiko  
To: IceKaito  
Subject: HARUS DATANG!**

_**Dear**_**, Kaito.**

**Malam ini kau harus datang ke acara Ring-Ring Gumi jam delapan nanti. Tenang saja, jadwalmu sudah kukosongkan. Kau tinggal bersiap saja ke sana. Kalau kamu kabur, jangan harap kau sama Miku bisa selamat!**

_**Sincerely**_**,**_** your lovely-hunny-bunny-sweetie awesome cousin**_** Kaiko-**_**chan**_**.**

Setelah membaca _e-mail_—yang lebih mirip surat cinta bagi Kaito—dari Kaiko, Kaito menghela napas. Dia harus merelakan kencannya dengan Miku malam ini demi acara yang—menurut Kaito—nggak jelas banget.

Kaito yang baru saja lolos dari ruang BP, kini harus ke Studio Crypton VY2! Sungguh, Kaito ingin istirahat. Dia sudah cukup lelah dengan tawaran main film yang membanjiri coret_**manager**_**-nya**coret dirinya. Dan dia sangat ingin _bolos_ untuk kencan dengan pacarnya tercinta.

Dengan amat terpaksa, Kaito melangkahkan kaki ke apartemennya untuk beristirahat sebentar.

'Sekarang jam empat lebih dikit, nyampe apartemen jam setengah lima, istirahat sampe jam enam, ke studio, nyampe sana jam setengah tujuhan.., wah! Mepet, nih!' pikir Kaito sambil terus berjalan.

**.**

"Jadi? Mau ngapain lagi sekarang, Rinnie?"

Setelah sampai di apartemennya Rin, Len—dan Rin—segera masuk lalu duduk di sofa kuning milik Rin.

"Haah! _Tsukareta_..." gumam Rin sambil merebahkan diri di sofa.

Setelah beberapa detik duduk di sofa, Rin langsung membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kardus hitam besar yang—umm, mencurigakan.

Len yang mendapat perasaan buruk hanya bisa berdo'a untuk keselamatannya. Rin meletakkan kardus hitam itu di atas meja lalu mengeluarkan isinya yang sukses membuat ekspresi Len mendadak horror. "Ta-daaa!" kata Rin sambil menunjukkan _benda itu_.

GLEK!

'Sudah kuduga! Pasti aku harus melakukan hal _itu_!' kata Len dalam hati. Sungguh, ingin rasanya dia loncat dari puncak apartemen sekarang juga!

"Rin—serius aku harus pake _ini_?" Len bertanya dengan agak takut. Yep! Dia takut sama senyuman Rin yang seakan mengatakan: pakai-ini-atau-kau-aku-mutilasi-sekarang-juga.

Waw. Serem tingkat dewa.

"Iyalah. _Please_, Len. Hanya kamu satu-satunya harapanku. Dari sekian juta orang di dunia, hanya kamu yang paling mirip denganku. Jadi—_onegai_?" pinta Rin sambil menyerahkan _benda itu_ kepada Len.

Sebenarnya apa _benda itu_?

_Well_, sebenarnya benda itu tidak terlalu _mengerikan_, sih. Len saja yang lebaynya _over_ hingga menganggap benda itu _super_ menyeramkan.

Benda itu hanya gaun oranye-hitam-putih yang—sepertinya—akan dipakai Rin untuk konser nanti malam. Tidak hanya gaun itu saja, tapi ada pita mawar kuning-hitam, dua jepit hitam, sarung tangan hitam, dan lain-lainnya yang serba oranye-kuning-hitam-putih.

Nggak terlalu _serem_, kan?

"Tapi Rin—"

"Len harus mau pakai ini terus gantiin aku konser nanti malam!" Rin memotong perkataan Len sambil terus menyerahkan gaun yang sedari tadi tidak diambil oleh Len.

"Rin. Aku gak bisa gantiin kamu konser nanti malam!" protes Len sambil menatap horror gaun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin dengan mata berkaca-kaca mau nangis. Len menghela napas panjang.

"Pertama, kamu nggak mungkin tiba-tiba tambah tinggi empat senti dalam waktu kurang dari 36 jam."

"Tapi itu kan gak terlalu keliatan! Penontonnya juga agak jauh sama _stage_-nya..."

"Kedua, suaraku gak setinggi suaramu. Suara kita emang mirip, tapi punyaku lebih cowok dan punyamu lebih cewek. Aku malah gak bisa nyanyi lagu _Meltdown_ yang nada puncaknya cuman bisa dinyanyiin sama suara _soprano_!"

"Ya—gak apa-apa, kan? Lagian malam ini aku gak nyanyi lagu _Meltdown_—"

"Ketiga, aku tau kalo kamu ini _flat-chested_ tapi se-_flat_-nya punyamu, aku lebih _flat_ karena aku cowok. Dan karena aku _flat_, aku gak mungkin pake _dress_ itu!"

"Aku nggak _flatcest_! Tinggal pake _silicon_ gampang, kan?"

"Keempat, rambutku sedikit lebih terang daripada rambutmu!"

"Bisa dicat, kan!"

Dan kemudian hening.

Krik krik krik.

Kok ada jangkrik, ya?

"Terserah, deh. Yang jelas aku gak mau gantiin kamu konser nanti malam," Len menghela napas lagi. Nyerah nih, ceritanya.

"Terus gimana, dong? Aku gak mau konser malam ini. Aku pengen lihat acara Ring-Ring Gumi. Malam ini mereka mau nge-_interview_ Miku sama Kaito. Katanya, pasangan yang diundang ke acara _**keramat**_ itu bakalan hancur hubungannya. Aku gak mau hubungan Miku sama _fans_-nya berantakan, Len..." jelas Rin yang nyaris meneteskan air mata.

_Dress_ oranye itu jatuh begitu saja. Perasaan Rin kini campur aduk. Dilema antara nonton Ring-Ring Gumi atau konser nanti malam.

Melihat itu, Len jadi merasa bersalah. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Rin lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Rin. Mendekapnya erat dan berharap agar bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

"L-Len—"

"Apa nggak ada cara lain? Kita nyamar berdua, misalnya?" kata Len pelan.

Dan?

"AH IYA! ITU, LEN!" seru Rin sambil mendorong Len. Yang didorong hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan _kembarannya_ yang labil ini.

"Iya itu apaan, Rin?"

"Kita bisa nyamar bareng! Jadi, walaupun aku ilang, dia gak bakal misuh-misuh ke kamu, iya nggak?" kata Rin sambil berlari menuju lemari—lagi—dan mengambil kardus hitam lagi. Ya.., semoga kardus yang satu ini tidak _berbahaya_ seperti kardus tadi.

GLEK!

'_Oh my god_. Semoga ini gak aneh-aneh!' batin Len yang muka horrornya kembali aktif. Dia melihat Rin yang meletakkan kardus hitamnya di lantai, kemudian membuka kardus itu.

Eh? Apa itu?

Cat rambut warna hitam, _softlens_ kuning, dan baju-baju _aneh_?

Len menghela napas lega. Bersyukur isi kardus yang ini tidak semengerikan kardus yang pertama.

Rin mengeluarkan isi kardus itu ke atas meja lalu memeriksa _benda-benda_ itu. "Nah, Len—"

"A—apa?"

Tiba-tiba, senyum manis terpasang di wajah Rin yang—entah kenapa—terlihat mengerikan bagi Len. "Kita cat rambut kita, terus pake _softlens_, terus pake baju ini. Kan nggak keliatan kalo kita ini penyanyi. Iya, nggak?" jelas Rin. Dia lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi—sambil menyeret Len.

Yang diseret hanya bisa pasrah ketika Rin tiba-tiba mengguyurnya dengan air _super_ dingin yang entah-darimana-dia-dapatkan.

"AAAA! ELO APAIN RAMBUT GUEEEE!"

"KAN KITA MAU NGECAT RAMBUT, LEEEN!"

"IYA TAPI NGGAK GINI JUGA! GUE BISA KENA FLU KALO TIBA-TIBA DIGUYUR GINI!"

"DIH! MANJA BANGET, LU!"

Dan blablablabla. Mereka berdebat lagi. Yaa.., biarlah mereka menikmati masa-masa labilnya yang coret**romantis**coret itu.

**.**

'Aiiish! Kenapa sih Mikuo harus ngirim beginian? Aku kan mau kencan sama Kaito hari ini! Kenapa Mikuo harus nyuruh aku datang ke acara Ring-Ring Gumi yang gajenya tingkat dewa? Masa' aku yang penyanyi tingkat atas harus datang ke acara gituan? Eww!'

Miku mengeluh terus selama di perjalanan menuju Studio Crypton VY2. Dia tidak rela kencannya batal karena hal gak jelas beginian. Mana sampai diancam hubungannya dengan Kaito tidak harmonis, pula? Menyebalkan sekali.

Miku yang asalnya duduk santai di kursi mobil sambil menatap kabel listrik bergelantungan di langit sana langsung tersentak dan menyadari sesuatu.

Sejak kapan Mikuo tahu kalau dia punya hubungan yang sesuatu dengan Kaito? Rasanya hanya Rin, mungkin Len, Kaito, dirinya sendiri, dan Tuhan yang tahu soal hubungan ini. Dia tidak mungkin memberitahu Mikuo karena jadiannya saja baru dua hari yang lalu.

Rin nggak mungkin _ember_, kan? Dia paling ngasih tau Len aja. Len juga gak mungkin _ember_. Dia kan bukan cewek dan nggak suka ngegosip. Kaito? Nggak mungkin juga. Kaito kan nggak tau Mikuo itu orangnya kayak gimana. Lagipula Kaito nggak punya nomor ponselnya Mikuo. Terus.., Mikuo tahu soal itu darimana?

'Atau jangan-jangan?—' tiba-tiba Miku mendapat firasat aneh yang—sepertinya—buruk untuk hubungannya dengan Kaito. _Well_, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa ya.

"Umm.., Miku-_sama_? Kita sudah sampai di Studio," kata supir yang mengantar Miku ke Studio setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan majikannya yang melamun sejak tadi.

Mendengar suara supirnya tadi, Miku langsung tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menggerakkan manik matanya ke luar jendela mobil. 'Eh.., udah nyampe ternyata...' pikir Miku setelah melihat pemandangan yang khas tempat parkir sekali.

"Oh. Iya. Terima kasih..." Miku berkata sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya. Dia mengurungkan niatnya yang hendak membuka pintu ketika mendapati sang supir yang terus menatapnya. "Ada apa, Lily?"

Lily—sang supir—tetap bergeming. Tetap menatap Miku dalam-dalam seakan orang yang ditatapnya merupakan makhluk purba yang sudah punah namun kembali secara misterius di masa serba canggih ini.

Miku yang terus diperhatikan Lily hanya bisa salah tingkah dan mendadak gugup. Jemari tangannya terus memilin rambut _teal_-nya yang diurai. Tidak diikat _twintails_ seperti biasa.

"Ano.., Miku-_sama_, boleh saya bertanya satu hal?" Lily bertanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke manapun-selain-Miku.

"Tanya apa?"

"Sebenarnya Kaito-_sama_.., siapanya Miku-_sama_?" dengan wajah _innocent_-nya, Lily bertanya hal itu. Sebenarnya Lily sudah tahu jawabannya dari ring-ring-gumidotcom, tempatnya gosip-gosip terbaru disebar.

"E-eto—itu—ano—"

DRRRT! DRRRT!

Tiba-tiba ponsel Miku bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk. Iris Miku membesar ketika melihat nama yang ada di layar ponselnya tersebut.

**.**

**Tsuzuku!**

**.**

**A/N: Apa iniii? Apa yang saya tulis iniiii? Kok fic saya malah jadi gaje tingkat dewa kuadrat? /acak-acak rambut Len/ /digiles/  
**

**Uhm.., maaf saya _update_-nya telat. Akibat kegalauan saya yang kelasnya kepisah sama kecengan. _Oh nooo!_ Dan saya butuh kawan buat curhat.., ada yang mau jadi kawan curhat saya? /ngarep/  
**

**Oke. Buat dua _reviewers_ _tamu_ saya, ini udah update, loh! Senang bisa membuat Anda tertarik~  
Dan buat Lenka Aine, fufufu~ semua bisa terjadi di fanfic~ Kaito sukses diomelin dan LenRin.., ada waktunya, kok. _Review_ lagi, yaa~  
**

**Err.., rencananya fic ini mau saya bikin jadi 2 chap, tapi kayaknya gak cukup berhubung alurnya lambat begini... jadi perkiraan, bakalan jadi 6chapter-an. Dan sekali lagi... saya butuh tempat curhat biar gak galaau! Q_Q  
**

**Sekian curhatan gaje saya. Berkenan untuk _review_?  
**


	4. Acara Keramat RingRing Gumi

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya. Dan cover fic ini bukan buatan saya.**

**Warning: Typo(s), bahasa nyampur baku-nggaknya, multichap pendek, garing, abal, aneh, OOC?, author newbie, alur berantakan, etc.**

**Pair: Nantinya pasti LenRin, kok! Tapi ada _slight_ KaitoMiku-nya.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

Merasakan ponselnya bergetar, Miku segera mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam tasnya. Ada panggilan masuk. Iris Miku membesar ketika melihat nama yang ada di layar ponselnya tersebut.

"Miku-_sama_? Ada apa?" Lily bertanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya—heran. Miku menggeleng pelan sambil terus menatap tajam layar ponselnya yang tidak berdosa.

'A-apa ini? Tumben banget dia nelepon? Ah, pasti bahaya ini! Bahaya tingkat dewa!' pikir cewek rambut _teal_ itu.

Tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel _teal_ kesayangannya. Ingin rasanya dia melempar ponsel itu ke mana saja asal jauh-jauh dari sini, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. _iPhone_ warna _teal_ itu sangat jarang—jadi kalau ponsel itu rusak, tidak ada pengganti yang sama persis seperti ponsel terbanting itu.

Lama Miku berkutat dengan pikirannya—dan terus memberi _deathglare_ pada ponselnya tercinta. Bahasa gaulnya sih, galau.

'Angkat, nggak, angkat, nggak. Angkat nggak ya, umm.., nggak deh! Eh, tapi kalo nggak diangkat nanti dia marah, aku kan gak punya pengganti _dia_. Tapi kalo diangkat juga—nanti aku diomelin sama orangnya—tapi ini harus diangkat! Jarang-jarang kan dia nelepon, pasti ada sesuatu—'

Dan pemikiran _random_ nan galau Miku terhenti ketika dia rasakan ponselnya berhenti bergetar dan tergantikan oleh tulisan '_one missed call_' di layar ponselnya.

Miku berkeringat dingin, tubuhnya bergetar hebat—seperti orang sakit—, jari-jari tangannya memucat seketika, begitu pula dengan wajah yang sudah dipoles _make up_ khas dirinya.

Lily yang melihat itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Dia menghela napas pelan lalu berkata, "Miku-_sama_, kalau nggak cepet, nanti diomelin _manager_ lagi. Buruan sana masuk studio!"

Yang coret**diusir**coret Lily alias Miku segera mengambil tasnya lalu bergegas keluar mobil dan masuk studio. "_Arigatou ne,_ Lily!" kata Miku sambil berlari menjauhi mobil. Meninggalkan Lily yang masih terdiam.

Setelah memastikan Miku sudah masuk ke studio—dan situasi sudah aman—Lily langsung mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetik sebuah pesan—_e-mail_—kepada seseorang.

**From: LollyLily  
To: SakineMeiko  
Subject: **_**Mission Complete**_

**Lapor! Misi nganter Miku ke studio udah kelar, **_**Master**_**! Dia udah di dalem dan siap **_**dikorek**_** sama anak-anak Ring-Ring Gumi. Udah ini harus ngapain?**

—**Ms. Lolly—**

Dan _SEND_!

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, Lily menghela napas panjang sambil bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Dia menatap langit yang agak-agak mendung di sore ini. Dia terdiam cukup lama sambil menggenggam ponselnya hingga—

DRRT! DRRT!

—ponselnya bergetar tanda ada _e-mail_ masuk.

Lily pun membuka _e-mail_-nya. Mungkin dari _Master_?

**From: SakineMeiko  
To: LollyLily  
Subject: Re;**_**Mission Complete**_

_**Good job**_**, Lily. Gajimu kutransfer nanti malam. Untuk sementara, tidak ada misi untukmu sekarang ini. Kau boleh istirahat.**

Selesai membaca _e-mail_ barusan, raut wajah Lily yang asalnya kusut seperti belum disetrika kini cerah layaknya foto editan yang _brightness_-nya _overload_.

Sambil menggumam 'YESS! YESS!', Lily segera tancap gas meninggalkan lapangan parkir studio—tempat dia parkir barusan. Dia mengemudi dengan—sangat—cepat hingga membuat orang-orang yang dilaluinya kelilipan.

"BAYAR PARKIR, WOY!"

Bahkan saking cepatnya sampai membuat tukang jaga gerbang parkir kelupaan minta uang parkir. Kasian amat, deh.

Dan mari kita berdo'a untuk keselamatan Miku karena ternyata, sopirnya juga ternyata seorang _paparazzi_—anak buah dari **induknya**_ paparazzi_.

**.**

"_Nee_ Luka, apa kita beneran harus nge-_stalk_ mereka dengan cara beginian? Pinggang dan pundakku sakit, Lukaa!"

"Udah, diem aja lu Neru! Protes terus, gak bakalan gue bagi gaji sama elu!"

"Uhh.., Luka jahat. Tapi kan nggak gini juga, Lukaaaa!"

Dan blablabla, mereka terus berdebat tentang sesuatu yang sepertinya harus dijelaskan dulu.

Masih ingat _chap_ 2 kemarin? Ketika Meiko atau _Master_ memberi mereka berdua misi untuk mencari informasi soal _sepasang_ Kagamine? Kalau lupa, baca lagi _chap_ 2.

Dan kini, mereka sedang menjalankan misi mengamati duo Kagamine dengan cara yang—_well_.., cukup _unik_.

Padahal mereka ini _team paparazzi_ yang sudah—sangat—profesional. Mereka kan bisa saja memasang kamera pengintai di kamar Rin lalu mengeceknya dari tempat yang tak-usah-dipikirkan-dimana-tempatnya.

Tapi mereka memilih jalan sulit yaitu mengendap-endap ke balkon apartemen Rin lewat kamar sebelah karena mereka tahu kalau Rin adalah tipe orang yang selalu membuka jendela di siang hari.

Namun berhubung tirainya ditutup—hanya menyisakan sedikit celah di bagian atas walaupun jendela dibuka dan tidak mungkin mereka membuka sedikit tirai gelap itu karena bisa membuat mereka ketahuan dengan mudah—, maka beginilah mereka.

Saling tumpuk di depan jendela kamar orang dengan posisi Luka di atas dan Neru di bawah. Mengabaikan keselamatan mereka yang terancam dengan jatuh dari lantai 18.

Dengan _handycam_-nya, Luka memerhatikan RinLen yang sedang—uhm.., _berdandan_?

Luka mengernyitkan alisnya sedikit. Heran. Kenapa RinLen berdandan seperti orang yang mau _cosplay_? Memangnya ada _event_ apa sekarang ini? Dan kalaupun ada _event_-nya, pasti _event_ tersebut sudah berakhir karena sekarang sudah sangat sore. Atau mereka hanya iseng? Entahlah.

Sambil terus merekam, Luka mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan cermat dan sebaik mungkin.

"_Rin.., kenapa kita harus dandan kayak orang lagi _cosplay_ gini? Kita kan tinggal ke Studio Crypton. Gak perlu _cosplay_ jadi Si Kembar Kagene!"_

"_Kalo kita nggak jadi duo Kagene, banyak orang yang bakal ngenalin kita! Kamu gak mau kan, kalo waktu di perjalan ke studio tiba-tiba dicegat para _fans_ ababil itu terus kembali dengan sakit badan?"_

"_Ya tapi gak gini juga, Rin. Justru kalo kita _cosplay_ jadi duo Kagene, kita malah jadi pusat perhatian karena gak ada _event_ apa-apa tapi kita nge-_cosplay_ jadi dua tokoh _game_ itu!"_

"_Nggak apa-apa, kan? Lagian kita nggak nge-_cosplay_ juga tetep jadi pusat perhatian, Len. Kalo kita _cosplay_ jadi ReiRui, paling-paling diminta foto aja. Gak bakalan diserbu dimintain tanda tangan sampe bonyok. Lagian kita emang mirip banget sama ReiRui. Beneran, loh!"_

"_Iya, sih. Emang mirip. Tapi tetep aja bikin risih."_

"_Terima aja apa susahnya?"_

"_Oke. _Fine_. Gue kalah. Jadi kapan mau ke studio?"_

"_Sekarang aja, deh. Udah mau jam enam, nih!"_

Luka terus mendengarkan percakapan—yang sepertinya penting—RinLen yang sekarang sedang menatap cermin besar berdua. Luka mengambil foto mereka dengan kamera DSLR yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangan kirinya—karena tangan kanannya megangin _handycam_ yang lagi ngerekam.

Mendapat foto itu, Luka tersenyum—atau mungkin menyeringai?—. Neru yang melihatnya—walau dari bawah—hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Walau dia tahu dengan baik kalau Luka menyeringai seperti itu, berarti ada hal bagus yang bisa membuat mereka dapat gaji tambahan dari _Master_.

"Neru, bisa jongkok dulu, nggak?"

Neru yang pikirannya sedang jalan-jalan entah kemana segera kembali setelah mendengar perkataan Luka barusan.

"Hah? Jongkok? Yang bener aja! Nanti kaki aku keram, gimana? Begini aja udah pegel banget!" protes Neru yang—walaupun protes—tetap mengikuti instruksi dari Luka dengan perlahan.

Luka segera turun dari bahu Neru yang sudah kesemutan bagai ada miliaran semut di bahunya.

"Udah, kan? Dapet apa aja?" Neru bertanya sambil memijat pelan bahunya yang kini pegal tingkat dewa karena telah lebih dari satu jam menopang berat seorang Luka Megurine yang bahkan berat badannya tidak lebih ringan darinya.

"Aku dapet ini," kata Luka sambil menyerahkan kamera DSLR-nya pada Neru. Luka kemudian memasukkan _handycam_-nya ke dalam tas Neru supaya tidak jatuh.

Karena kalau benda berharga itu jatuh, maka harapan mereka untuk dapat gaji tambahan ikutan hancur berkeping-keping seperti _handycam-_nya yang jatuh dari lantai 18 apartemen mewah.

Neru mengecek kamera Luka dan menemukan sebuah foto yang sukses membuatnya ikutan menyeringai seperti Luka barusan.

Dilihatnya, foto Rin dan Len—yang sedang _cosplay_ menjadi Rui dan Rei—, sedang menatap cermin **berdua** dengan lengan kiri Len berada di bahu Rin.

Karena RinLen membelakangi kamera—yang berarti cerminnya menghadap kamera—, maka refleksi RinLen yang ada di dalam cermin dengan sosok RuiRei dapat tertangkap kamera. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang dalam masa-masa super romantis. Tersenyum lembut dengan rona tipis di wajah mereka—tetap terlihat walau memakai _make up_.

Dan itu sukses membuat Neru—dan Luka—pede bakal mendapat gaji tambahan dari _Master_.

"Udah selesai lihat-lihatnya? Kita harus cepet-cepet ke studio karena LenRin lagi di perjalanan ke sana. Tuh, mobil mereka udah mau berangkat!" kata Luka sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang melaju perlahan dari ruang bawah tanah—tempat parkir—apartemen.

Entah siapa pengemudinya—pokoknya bukan RinLen—yang jelas RinLen ada di dalam mobil itu karena Luka melihat _RuiRei_ di dalam sana.

Sangat hebat Luka bisa melihatnya walau dia berada di lantai 18. Bahkan kacafilm mobil cukup gelap untuk membuat orang tidak bisa melihat penumpang dalam mobil. Namun Luka tetap bisa melihat mereka dengan baik. Waw! Ketajaman mata sang _pro-paparazzi_!

Neru mengangguk sambil memasukkan DSLR-nya Luka ke dalam tasnya. Baru saja dia hendak beranjak dari tempat itu, dia tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu—yang seharusnya dia sadari sejak tadi.

"Eh, Luka. Gimana caranya kita turun? Kamar sebelah penghuninya udah balik dan kamarnya Rin gak bisa diterobos. Kacanya lebih tebel dari kamar lain. Gak mungkin dijebol," jelas Neru sambil menyentuh kaca jendela kamar Rin yang sangat tebal dan sangat mustahil bisa dijebol bahkan oleh _revolver_ sekalipun.

Luka yang baru saja selesai mengirim _e-mail_ tiba-tiba tersentak mendengar penjelasan Neru barusan. "_Kuso_!" gumam Luka pelan dengan nada _super_ kesal. Lalu segeralah Luka mengirim _e-mail_ lagi. Namun sepertinya pada orang yang berbeda.

"Kita cari cara buat turun. Soal RinLen bisa diatur. Aku udah ngirim anak buah buat ngejar mereka," ujar Luka dengan tenang sambil mencari jalan agar mereka bisa turun—walaupun sebenarnya Luka tidak tenang sama sekali soal ini.

Mereka berdua—LukaNeru—, melihat ke kanan-kiri mereka. Mencari jalan keluar agar bisa tetap nge-_stalk_ duo Kagamine dan dapat gaji tambahan.

Namun sepertinya tetap nihil, ya. Mau loncat? Sama aja bunuh diri. Ini kan lantai 18. Kalo lantai tiga ya masih bisa walau sakit banget. Ke kamar sebelah? Gak mungkin banget karena yang punya kamar udah balik. Naik ke lantai 19? Mustahil tingkat dewa, itu terlalu tinggi. Gak bakalan nyampe. Turun ke lantai 17.., emangnya bisa? Nggak mungkin juga, tuh!

"_You suck_," gumam LukaNeru bersamaan ketika mereka mentok—tidak menemukan jalan untuk turun.

"WOY KALIAN!" terdengar suara seseorang dengan keras hingga membuat LukaNeru menoleh ke sumber suara. Oh, ternyata seorang cowok berambut ungu panjang dengan terong teracung di tangan—posisi nodong orang.

"KALIAN MALING, YA?"

'_W-what_? Maling?' pikir LukaNeru bersamaan lalu mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. "Sialan!"

_Well_, sabar aja ya buat Luka dan Neru. Semoga kalian berhasil lolos dari pemuda coret**cucok**coret _Nasu_ yang satu ini.

**.**

Suasana di studio kini makin ricuh. Sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam dan mereka—para kru Ring-Ring Gumi—belum sepenuhnya siap dengan acara mendadak yang diadakan dua jam mendatang.

Ring dan Gumi masih kalang kabut nyiapin pertanyaan buat _wawancara_ nanti. Mikuo dan Kaiko tetap panik nungguin dua _anak_ mereka. Mayu masih sibuk memerbaiki _dress_ Ring yang agak sobek di bagian bawah—karena dipakai dengan terburu-buru—, walau agak susah karena _dress_-nya tetap dipakai Ring—dan Ring nggak mau melepas _dress_-nya. Lui juga tetap memberi pengarahan pada para juru kamera.

Dan yang lainnya pada galau sambil bekerja di bidangnya masing-masing. Ada yang mengecek _speaker_, mengetes pencahayaan, membersihkan _stage_, berdiskusi mengenai penempatan _furniture_—hiasan—, dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan ada juga yang sibuk main _tuiter_ di pojokan.

"Haduh gimana ini, Ring? Kita belom bikin pertanyaan sama sekali! Jangan main ponsel terus, dong!" Gumi berkata sambil kemudian menggigiti wortelnya dengan sebal karena sedari tadi, dia dan Ring masih belum membuat pertanyaan.

"Kamu sendiri bantuin, napa? Jangan gigit-gigit wortel terus!" balas Ring dengan ketus. _Super_ sebel hingga sifat _tsun-tsun_-nya kumat.

Kalau Gumi sedang gigit-gigit wortel, maka kini Ring sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya. Kirim-kiriman _e-mail_ dengan Sang _Master_ tercinta.

**From: RingChanDesu  
To: SakineMeiko  
Subject: Darurat**

_**Master**_**! Aku sama Gumi belom bisa nentuin pertanyaan buat MikuKaito ntar. **_**Please**_**, bantuin kita!**

Tak lama setelah Ring menekan tombol _send_, terdengar suara Mikuo dan Kaiko yang lagi ngoceh ngomelin _anak_ mereka yang baru aja datang—agak telat ke studio.

"_Go-gomenne_, Mikuo-_nii_. Ta-tadi di jalannya agak macet," jelas Miku sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali. Dia melakukan itu dengan didasari rasa _nervous_ karena terus mendapat _deathglare_ tingkat tinggi dari Mikuo.

"Terus? Kenapa tadi nggak ngangkat teleponnya? Yang nyetir kan Lily. Bukan kamu. Ya kamu tinggal ngangkat teleponnya aja! Lily juga gak akan keganggu, kan? Dia udah profesional banget kalo bawa mobil. Kamu itu udah telat banget! Harusnya kamu datang jam enam tadi! Napa baru nyampe sekarang? Dan—"

—dan blablabla, Mikuo terus ngomel.

"Kaito-_kun_, kenapa datengnya telat? Aku kan udah ngirim _e-mail_-nya jam empatan. Harusnya sebelum jam enam Kaito-_kun_ udah ada di sini. Kaito-_kun_ nggak main ato ngapain dulu, kan? Soalnya seingatku, Kaito-_kun_ gak ada ekskul hari ini. Terus lagi—"

—berbeda dengan Mikuo yang ngomel. Kaiko hanya menghujani Kaito dengan beragam pertanyaan tanpa memberi kesempatan Kaito untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahasa gaulnya sih, nyerocos.

Dan ocehan-ocehan dua _manager_ sepasang _entertainer_ ini sukses menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang seruangan dengan mereka. Bahkan Ring dan Gumi ikutan memerhatikan mereka dan mengabaikan keperluan mereka barusan.

DRRTT! DRRTT!

Ponsel Ring bergetar lagi. Ring melihat layar ponselnya. Ada _e-mail_ dari **SakineMeiko**. Ring tersenyum—oh, bukan! Tepatnya menyeringai sambil membaca _e-mail_ tersebut.

Tak mengacuhkan Gumi yang _sweatdrop_ di tempat melihatnya menyeringai aneh sambil menatap layar ponsel. Seperti _author_ yang menyeringai aneh ketika membaca _fic_ _gore_. Oke abaikan.

**.**

"_Nee_, Leeen! Apa kita bisa nyampe tepat waktu?" Rin—dalam kostum Rui—bertanya pada Len yang sedang duduk sambil memandang keadaan jalan yang bikin stress—macet.

"Nggak tau. Paling telat. Gak boleh masuk," balas Len yang sebenarnya agak malas menanggapi makhluk gaje di sampingnya ini.

Rin memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa mili lalu menghela napas panjang. "Kalo gini, kita nggak bakalan nyampe ke sana tepat jam delapan. Sekarang aja udah jam tujuh lebih."

"Yah, mau gimana lagi. Siapa coba yang nyuruh buat pake kostum? Kita kan tinggal duduk di mobil, dan jalan ke VY2," balas Len yang acuh tak acuh itu.

Rin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tidak bisa membalas ataupun memrotes ucapan Len barusan. Melihat Len yang tetap memandangi jalan, sukses membuat Rin merasa bosan setengah hidup.

Dan karena rasa bosan yang menyebalkan itulah, Rin merogoh sakunya dan mencari sesuatu. Wajahnya mendadak cerah ketika jemari tangannya merasakan sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang tipis ada dalam sakunya.

Maka segeralah ia keluarkan benda persegi panjang tipis yang merupakan ponselnya tersebut. Rin mengecek ponselnya yang sudah ia _recharge_ sebelumnya hingga baterai ponsel itu sudah penuh dan siap dipakai.

Rin menekan satu-satunya tombol yang ada di bagian depan ponselnya tersebut untuk mengaktifkan _display_ ponselnya yang mati. Begitu layar ponselnya menyala, Rin melihat ada tulisan yang _well_—nggak terlalu bikin kaget juga, sih.

_7 Unread E-mails, and 70 Missed Calls._

Waw. _E-mail_-nya sih, masih normal. Tapi _missed calls_-nya ituloh...

Heran dengan jumlah _misscall_ yang nggak wajar itu, Rin segera mengeceknya. Dan kemudian wajahnya pucat seketika.

Len yang melihatnya ikutan heran. "Napa, Rin? Pucet gitu? Tadi kan baik-baik aja. Gak mabok, kan? Masa penyanyi mabok di mobil, sih?" tanya Len yang _well_—kayaknya sih khawatir gitu.

Rin hanya terdiam sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Membuat Len kebingungan karenanya. Sambil menggumam 'Sial! Sial! Sial!', Rin mengotak-atik ponselnya untuk membuka _e-mail_ yang dia terima.

_E-mail_ pertama...

**From: Rintooo  
To: RinRin  
Subject: [no subject]**

**Rin! Cepetan ke hotel! Kamu harus konser malam ini! JANGAN LUPA!**

Terus yang kedua...

**From: MikuMiku  
To: RinRin  
Subject: **_**Manager**_**-mu yang rese badai**

**RIIIIIN! Kamu ngapain sih sampe Rinto neleponin aku terus? Aku kan ada **_**show**_** malam ini! Masa dia nanyain kamu terus? Aku kan gak tau apa-apa! Jadi, **_**please**_** jelasin ke Rinto soal ini. Aku udah sebel gara-gara ke-rese-an badainya!**

Inti _e-mail_-nya sama kayak yang pertama. Yang ketiganya...

**From: Kychandesu  
To: RinRin  
Subject: SELAMAT!**

**Selamat! Anda mendapatkan pesan sumpah berantai! Kirim **_**e-mail**_** ini ke semua kontakmu supaya kamu aman! Waktumu hanya 5 menit dari sekarang! Kalo nggak ngirim, nanti orang yang ada di sebelahmu—waktu kamu baca pesan ini—bakalan jadi pacarmu dan dia bakal setia sampai mati! Maaf ya, aku juga cari aman!**

Oke. Ini _e-mail_ dari orang _random_ yang _super_ gak penting dan sukses membuat Rin _sweatdrop_ seketika. _Delete..., delete...,_ terus keempat...

**From: Gacktbananaisu  
To: RinRin  
Subject: Kemalingan**

**Ada dua cewek yang mau maling ke kamarmu, Rin. Mereka ngintip-ngintip isi kamarmu dari jendela. Aku udah marahin mereka. Tapi merekanya kabur nggak tau gimana caranya. Pokoknya hati-hati, ya! Mereka kayaknya maling **_**profesional**_**!—Dari tetangga sebelah yang kece badai—**

'Euh..., lagi-lagi pesan gak penting. Emang bisa ya, ada maling yang ngintip lewat jendela kamarku? Kan kamarku ada di lantai 18. Aneh, deh!' pikir Rin yang kemudian _sweatdrop_ lagi.

**From: LenkaLovato  
To: RinRin  
Subject: **_**Please**_

**Rin-**_**chan**_**, daritadi Rinto ngomel sambil mondar-mandir di **_**backstage**_** tempat kamu harusnya konser sekarang. Aku tahu kalo kamu lagi kencan sama Len, tapi setidaknya kamu kasih tau Rinto dulu, kasian dia galau banget sekarang. Dan **_**please**_**, kasih tahu aku caranya buat nenangin Rinto. Aku gak tahan ngeliat dia kayak gini. **_**Sincerely**_**, Lenka Kagamine.**

Loh? Ternyata Rinto bisa galau juga, ya...

'Umm.., bales nggak, yaa...' pikir Rin sok bingung. Namun akhirnya, dia menutup _e-mail_ dari Lenka lalu membaca _e-mail_ lainnya.

**From: PrimaSoprano  
To: 8gagalillegalgroup  
Subject: ILLEGAL!**

**Besok di pelajaran Bahasa, ada kemungkinan **_**sensei**_** bakalan ninggalin kelas dan kita suruh nonton **_**video**_**-nya tanpa guru, karena **_**video**_**-nya bakalan diputer sekali aja, jadi kita **_**copy**_** aja **_**video**_**-nya biar bisa ditonton lagi dan kita sekelas dapet nilai bagus. Besok aku bawa **_**flashdisk**_**-nya, kalian **_**copy**_**-nya ntar lusa dari aku. Jangan kasih tau anak kelas lain. Ini cuma rahasia kita, anak-anak gagal illegal!**

Dan apaan ini? Siapa Prima? Terus apa maksudnya _anak-anak gagal illegal_? Terus..., ini _e-mail_ terakhir—

.

.

.

—sepertinya tidak perlu diceritakan karena yang jelas.., itu sangat mengejutkan Rin hingga membuat matanya membesar seketika.

**.**

**.**

Tinggal beberapa menit tersisa sampai acara Ring-Ring Gumi dimulai. Semua sudah _standby_ di tempatnya masing-masing. _Dress_ Ring sudah rapi, Gumi sudah normal, MikuKaito sudah siap, pertanyaan sudah dihafal, dan segala hal ribet tadi sudah selesai. Tinggal berdoa dan berusaha agar acaranya berjalan lancar.

"Semua siap?" terdengar suara entah siapa dan dari mana. Semua mengangguk mantap ketika mendengarnya.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! _Camera_? _ACTION!_"

Dan acara Ring-Ring Gumi yang ditampilkan secara _live_ dari Studio Crypton VY2 dimulai!

"_Konbanwa, Minna-sama_! Ring dan Gumi hadir di sini untuk menemani Anda selama satu jam ke depan di acaraaaa—RING-RING GUMI!" Ring dan Gumi berkata dengan penuh semangat untuk pembukaan acara.

"Tidak biasanya ya, Ring dan Gumi alias dua _host_ paling keceh badai menemani semuanya di jam delapan malam. Biasanya kan kita nemenin semuanya di jam sebelas malam, tapi karena kita punya tamu _super_ spesial, jadi acara Ring-Ring Gumi tampil sekarang, bisa disebut episode kali ini adalah Ring-Ring Gumi _Special_!" kata Ring masih penuh semangat.

"Iya, nih! Yang udah baca berita terbaru di ring-ring-gumidotcom alias pusatnya gosip-gosip beredar pasti udah tau deh, siapa tamu kita malam ini..." balas Gumi santai. "Hmm, kira-kira siapa, yaaa?" sambungnya dengan wajah sok misterius.

"Yaudah, daripada bingung terus, biar Ring panggilkan dan mari kita sambut dua tamu istimewa kitaaaaaa, Miku Hatsune dan Kaito Shioooon!" teriak Ring dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan. Mendramatisir keadaan.

Tak lama setelah Ring mengatakan itu, muncullah sepasang _entertainer_ yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Mereka berdua terlihat serasi dan _berbeda_.

Miku yang biasanya mengikat rambutnya dengan model _twintails_ kini membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai dan dihias pita merah di atas kepalanya. Dia memakai atasan kemeja merah yang lengannya agak menggembung dengan pita-pita kuning dan sedikit renda putih. Untuk bawahannya, dia mengenakan rok tumpuk putih-biru-putih dan _legging_ abu-abu. Untuk sepatunya dia mengenakan sepatu merah-biru-putih yang menutupi sampai menutupi kakinya.

Miku terlihat manis dengan baju itu. Lalu mari kita lihat Kaito...

Dia memakai baju-entah-apa-namanya-_author_-tidak-tau. Yang jelas berwarna hitam-biru-putih dan sedikit emas dengan warna hitam yang mendominasi. Kemudian celana hitam panjang yang senada dengan atasannya. Juga sepatu yang-sepertinya-sepatu-_boots_ berwarna hitam yang serasi dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

_Well_, kalau kau fans berat Miku—atau Kaito—, kau pasti tahu kalau pakaian Miku dan Kaito kali ini adalah yang mereka pakai ketika _shooting_ _video clip_ lagu _duet_ mereka—Cantarella. _Shooting_ terakhir mereka sebelum jadian.

Miku dan Kaito datang dengan bergandengan tangan. Berjalan menuju sofa merah yang sudah disediakan. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan Kaito di kiri dan Miku di kanan.

Melihat itu, Ring dan Gumi langsung memasang wajah _ host_ mereka.

"Ehem! Ehem! Cie ciee yang baru jadiaaan!" sindir Gumi sambil sengaja sok batuk-batuk. "Iya nih! Yang baru jadian, pejenya dooong!" sambung Ring yang ikutan nyindir.

KaitoMiku yang disindir begitu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum karena yaa—mereka memang jadian, kok. Jadi ngapain protes?

"Udah deh, jangan nyindir-nyindir gituu. Pasti kalian iri kan, gak bisa jadi pacarnya Kaito?" balas Miku sambil tersenyum polos. Kaito ikutan tersenyum sambil sesekali melirik Miku. Ecieciee.

Ring dan Gumi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Mereka kemudian memasang wajah _palsu_ nan menyebalkan andalan mereka sambil mengingat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diinstruksikan oleh Sang _Master_ barusan.

"Dih? _Sorry_ aja, ya! Tapi aku gak tertarik jadi pacarnya Kaito! Aku kan udah punya Gumo, pacarku tertjintah! Udah, ah. Oke, denger-denger nih, ya. Katanya kalian sekarang pacaran kan, ya. Kapan kalian jadiannya?" tanya Gumi sambil duduk di kursi _boss_-nya. Ring sendiri sudah duduk entah sejak kapan.

Wajah KaitoMiku memerah seketika. Dan dengan malu-malu, Miku menjawab. "Etoo.., belom lama, sih. Baru dua hari yang lalu, kok..."

Ring memasang seringaiannya lalu berkata. "Wah? Dua hari yang lalu? Berarti Minggu, ya?" mendengar itu, Kaito mengangguk. "Terus.., siapa orang yang pertama kali kalian kasih tahu soal ini? Selain kalian tentunya," ujar Ring sambil berpose layaknya detektif yang duduk di kursi berpikir.

"Kalo aku sih, nggak ngasih tau siapa-siapa," Kaito berkata sambil bersandar ke kursi. "Kalo akuu.., aku ngasih tahu Rin Kagamine, _mah be-ep_! Dan kayaknya sih, Rin ngasih tahu Len. Mereka kan sepaket kemana-manaa..." jawab Miku sejujur-jujurnya jujur.

"Terus terus terus, kenapa kalian bisa jadian? Gimana sih, asal mulanya kalian jadian? Apa kalian emang dari dulu saling suka, karena paksaan seseorang, ato gimana?" giliran Gumi yang bertanya.

"Sebenernya sih, aku udah lama suka sama Miku. Lamaaaaaaa banget. Bahkan sejak sebelum Miku jadi artis seperti sekarang, aku udah suka dan sayang banget sama dia. Tapi baru sekarang bisa nembaknya," dan jawaban Kaito ini sukses membuat wajah Miku merona.

"Nah, kalo Miku sendiri?" tanya Gumi pada Miku yang masih merona mendengar jawaban Kaito barusan.

"Aku juga sama kayak Kaito. Aku suka sama dia, tapi gak dulu-dulu amat. Aku suka dia sejak masuk SMA aja. Aku gak sengaja ngeliat Kak Kaito yang keren banget waktu main basket di lapangan sekolah pas pelajaran olahraga. Sumpahnya, dia keceh badai waktu itu! Dan aku suka, sampai sekarang," Miku menjelaskan dengan iris _teal_-nya yang menatap entah kemana.

Melihat gelagat Miku, Ring menyeringai kecil. Sepertinya dia mendapat sesuatu.

"Oh ya? Ah yang bener, Miku? Terus Kaito juga.., apa itu emang beneran alesan kamu mau jalan sama Miku? Menurut informasi yang aku dapet, sih.., bukannya kalian itu—

**.**

**Tsuzuku!**

**.**

A/N: Halo semuanya. Ky-chan balik lagi buat update fic. Oke, fic ini sebenarnya hasil kegalauan saya gara-gara gak bisa ikutan FID #4 tahun ini. Tapi juga merupakan luapan rasa bahagia saya atas fic ini yang sudah dibuka sebanyak lebih dari 500kali dan syukuran(?) atas datangnya CD original Last Color saya waktu tanggal 4 kemarin~ entah kenapa gantungan kunci Kaito yang jadi gratisan CD-nya jadi penyemangat buat saya~

Saya tau kalo endingnya gantung. Tau banget. Tapi mau gimana lagi. Punggung saya udah sakit dan saya udah gak tahan buat update. Lalu, terima kasih buat Kak Hicchi atas saran pembagian waktunya~ maaf update-nya lama. Saya gak nyangka kalo tugas anak-anak kelas 8 itu seribet ini...

Untuk reviewer yang pennamenya LenRin, makasih udah suka sama fic saya. Ini udah update, kok. Makasih reviewnya. Terima kasih juga untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca, me-review, me-fave, dan me-follow fic pertama saya ini. Saya gak nyangka kalo fic pertama saya bisa dapet respon positif seperti ini...

Sekian A/N gak penting ini, review please? Setiap review yang saya dapatkan sangatlah berarti untuk kemajuan fic-fic saya.


	5. Fans

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya. Dan _cover fic_ ini bukan buatan saya.**

**Warning: Typo(s), bahasa nyampur baku-nggaknya, multichap pendek, garing, abal, aneh, OOC?, author newbie, alur berantakan, etc.**

**Pair: Nantinya pasti LenRin, kok! Tapi ada _slight_ KaitoMiku-nya.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

—saling sukanya baru-baru ini, ya? Terus denger-denger juga nih ya, katanya Kaito suka sama Rin terus jadi pacarnya Miku biar bisa deketan sama Rin?" Ring berkomentar dengan nada santai agak main-main—padahal aslinya dia serius banget.

Dan?

DEG!

'_W-what_? Ka-Kaito... ternyata dia... nggak, nggak! Ini nggak mungkin banget! Kaito itu sukanya sama aku, Miku Hatsune! Bukan Rin Kagamine!' pikir Miku dengan hati yang bimbang dan gelisah seketika.

Miku melirik Kaito yang ada di sebelahnya. Wajahnya agak memerah **sedikit**, sepertinya itu karena perkataan Ring barusan. Dan sepertinya lagi, Kaito menyetujuinya.

Miku semakin resah. Hatinya gelisah. Dan sepertinya Miku mulai meragukan rasa cinta Kaito yang sebelumnya dia yakini sebagai miliknya seorang.

"H-hah? Su-suka? S-sa-sama Rin? Yang bener aja? Aku 'kan sukanya sama Miku—" balas Kaito agak terbata. Sukses membuat Gumi menyeringai senang.

"Ah yang beneeer? Terus katanya lagi, Miku sebenernya suka sama Yuuma, ya? Yuuma yang artis baru itu tuuh!" Gumi berkata sambil menatap Miku-Kaito bergantian. Dan seketika, Gumi memasang sebuah seringai yang—bisa dibilang jahat—lalu memberi isyarat mata pada Ring.

Ring yang menyadari itu langsung ikutan memasang seringai _jahat_ sambil menatap wajah MikuKaito memerhatikan BL—_body language_—mereka yang _mungkin_ menyimpan sesuatu.

Lalu kemudian, Ring menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari MikuKaito. Mereka berdua bertatap-tatapan dengan sorot mata yang seperti mengatakan _'jadi selama ini kau hanya berpura-pura menyukaiku?'_.

"Uhm.., terus lagi nih ya, denger-denger juga sih, katanya kalian itu pacarannya cuma sekedar _carsen_ aja. Dan ternyata, Miku suka sama Yuuma dan Kaito suka sama Rin. Kaaatanya sih. Tapi nggak tau bener apa nggak juga. Jadi, gosip itu beneran, 'kan?" tanya Ring sambil menatap MikuKaito bergantian dengan pandangan yang terkesan mengintimidasi.

"Ah, iya! Terus kaatanya lagi, Kaito jadian sama Miku biar bisa deketan sama Rin karena Miku itu _beep_nya Rin setelah Len. Karena gak mungkin Kaito ngedeketin Len karena ntar dikiranya Kaito _begitu_. Dan Miku sendiri, jadian sama Kaito karena pengen tahu apa Yuuma beneran suka sama dia ato simpelnya sih, ngetes Yuuma yang masih belom tentu perasaannya sama Miku," ujar Gumi sambil memelintir rambutnya sedikit. Berlagak imut.

"Mi-Miku.., jadi ternyata kau—"

"Kaito. Biar kukatakan padamu. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya—"

Kaito deg-deg-an dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras.

Ring dan Gumi menatap Miku dengan antusias.

Kru Ring-Ring Gumi lainnya ikut deg-deg-an.

Begitu juga dengan Mikuo dan Kaiko.

Makhluk tak terlihat yang numpang lewat pun ikutan berdebar.

Entah mengapa, suasana mendadak jadi sangat mencekam sekarang.

Alis Miku bertautan. Sorot matanya yang biasanya lembut menajam seketika. Mengirimkan _deathglare_ yang dapat membunuh keberanian siapapun di hadapannya. Dan Kaito yang dikirimkan _deathglare_ seperti itu oleh Miku hanya bisa terdiam bermandikan keringat dingin dengan tubuh tegang. Takut.

"—kita—"

Suasanya makin mencekam ketika Miku menggantung perkataannya. Ring dan Gumi hanya menyeringai jahat. Sepertinya rencana mereka yang dirancang oleh _Master_ Meiko berhasil dengan lancar dan mulus tanpa cacat maupun kesulitan sedikitpun.

"—putus!"

Dan satu kata berisi lima huruf bikin _nyesek_ yang dikatakan Miku barusan sukses membuat iris Kaito melebar, _shock_. Begitu pula dengan orang-orang yang menyaksikan acara tersebut.

Kecuali _anak-anak_ _Master_ Meiko, tentunya. Mereka hanya memasang wajah _sok_ kaget dengan tangan yang sok menutup mulut yang sebenarnya menyimpan seringaian kemenangan.

**.**

Ahh..., pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali aktifitas manusia-manusia di hari ini. Bintang besar bernama matahari itu memamerkan cahayanya ke seluruh pelosok tata surya. Menyinari dan menghangatkan planet-planet yang mengitarinya dengan setia.

Cahaya mentari yang ramah itu perlahan masuk ke sela-sela tirai gelap sebuah kamar apartemen yang tertutup dengan lampu menyala—belum dimatikan.

Sinar itu pun menyinari seisi kamar dan sesosok gadis _honeyblonde_ yang masih meringkuk dibalut selimut tebal hangatnya. Membuatnya silau dan membuka perlahan kelopak matanya. Membiarkan iris _aquamarine_-nya yang indah terlihat.

Gadis itu kemudian melirik jam yang ada di samping kanannya. Pukul enam tepat. Masih ada waktu dua jam lagi sampai bel sekolah berbunyi dan memulai kegiatan pembelajaran di hari ini.

Dia mencoba untuk bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Namun kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Rasa pening mulai merambat dan menyakitinya. Kepalanya terasa berputar dan seperti mau pecah. Keadaannya sangat kacau sekarang. Akibat dari kurang tidur semalam.

Dia bangkit. Lalu duduk di pinggir kasurnya sambil memijat pelan kepalanya yang sakit luar biasa. Tubuhnya pun tak kalah sakitnya. Lemas. Serasa sekujur tubuhnya telah melebur dan tak kuat lagi menopangnya untuk berdiri.

"Akh.., tau gini ngapain kemarin aku ke Studio Crypton segala. Jadinya harus ketemu Rinto, 'kan. Jadinya harus konser mendadak. Gara-gara telat jadi pulang kemaleman. Mana kejebak macet lagi.., haah! Sial banget deh perasaan..." gumamnya sambil mengingat-ingat kesialannya kemarin.

Sambil terus memijat kepalanya, gadis itu menghela nafas pelan. Dilema. Antara sekolah atau tidak. Pikirannya menyuruh dirinya bangkit dan pergi ke sekolah untuk mencari ilmu hari ini. Namun tubuhnya menolak keras pikirannya tersebut. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan dia butuh istirahat.

Namun dia tetap mengikuti kata hatinya untuk pergi ke sekolah walau tubuhnya menolak habis-habisan. Dia tidak mau hanya menghabiskan waktu di apartemennya dan mati bosan karena tidak melakukan apapun.

Waktu demi waktu terasa cepat berlalu. Kini sudah pukul tujuh lebih tiga puluh. Dan gadis itu telah siap dengan seragam sekolah lengkap dan pita putih besar yang merupakan ciri khasnya telah terpasang dengan baik di puncak kepalanya. Dia terlihat segar walau sorot matanya memancarkan rasa lelah yang luar biasa.

Gadis itu melirik jam tangannya lalu mengambil tas dan kemudian keluar dari kamar itu untuk pergi ke sekolah. Setelah memastikan kamarnya terkunci dengan baik, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju sekolah. Tempatnya untuk mencari ilmu di hari ini.

Drrt! Drrt!

Merasakan ponselnya bergetar, dia cepat-cepat mengecek ponsel yang sebelumnya ada di dalam saku roknya. Dia menatap layar ponsel itu yang menyala dengan tulisan '_**1 Unread Email**_'.

**From: LenLen  
To: RinRin  
Subject: [no subject]**

**Hey, Rin! Kau tidak apa-apa? Dari kemarin kau keliatan capek banget. Kalo bisa, jangan ke sekolah hari ini. Istirahat aja. Nanti aku mintain izinnya ke guru piket.**

Setelah membaca _e-mail_, gadis bernama Rin tersebut segera mematikan layar ponselnya. Tidak berniat untuk membalas _e-mail_ dari _sahabat terbaiknya_.

Langkah demi langkah dia lalui perlahan. Pandangannya tidak bisa fokus. Kakinya terus melangkah lemah. Kedua lengannya terayun pelan seiring dengan langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan rambut _honeyblonde_ dan pita putihnya yang berkibar diterpa angin pagi.

"KYAAAAAAA! RIN-_CHAN_ SEMALEM KAMU KEREN BANGEEET!"

"KAMU KECEH BANGET, RIN!"

"CAKEP BANGEET!"

"RIIIN! JADILAH PACARKU!"

Dan teriakan-teriakan lainnya mengiringi langkah Rin setelah dia masuk melewati gerbang sekolah. Namun dia terus melangkah tanpa berkata apapun. Pandangannya lurus walau agak lemah. Mengabaikan _fans_-nya yang terus berteriak tak kenal lelah.

Dia terus melangkah ke dalam gedung itu. Dan terus melangkah hingga menemukan sebuah ruangan kelas dengan tulisan '**VIII-7**' yang nampak di dekat pintunya. Rin membuka pintu itu perlahan lalu masuk dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Setelah menyimpan tasnya dan duduk sambil menghela nafas—

"Eh! Semalem nonton Ring-Ring Gumi, nggak? Tadi malem episode spesial, loh! Jam delapan malem!"

"Nonton, dong! Nggak nyangka yah, ternyata Miku sama Kaito akhirnya begitu!"

—telinga Rin mendadak menajam untuk menguping pembicaraan dua orang yang sedang bergosip sambil duduk di bangku sebelah kirinya.

Dua orang itu adalah SeeU dan IA. Model majalah _fashion_ terkenal yang selalu bersama kemana-mana. Seperti Rin dan Len.

"Iya, ih! Kirain aku Miku sama Kaito bakal gimanaaa gitu. Eh taunya..." kata SeeU sambil menyibakkan rambut pirang panjang bergelombangnya.

"Aku juga gak ngira Miku sama Kaito bakal putus tadi malem. Aku juga gak ngira kalo ternyata Kaito cuma manfaatin Miku doang buat ngedapetin Rin!" balas IA sambil memelintir rambut _pink_-nya yang nyaingin Miku.

"Terus aku juga gak nyangka ternyata Miku suka sama Yuuma!" SeeU berkata sambil memasang wajah kagetnya.

Rin terpaku di tempatnya. 'Ha-hah? J-jadi ternyata Kaito suka sama aku? Terus.., Miku sama Kaito putus? Yang bener aja! Setauku mereka bahagia dan harmonis-harmonis aja, tuh! Kok bisa putus dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu, sih?' pikir Rin dengan sejuta pemikiran dalam otaknya yang berhubungan dengan KaitoMiku.

TENG! TENG!

Saking sibuknya dengan pikirannya, Rin baru menyadari bel masuk telah berbunyi ketika guru matematika masuk ke kelasnya. Dan pelajaran matematika, dimulai!

**.**

Len menatap ponselnya dengan khawatir. Dia tidak menerima jawaban apapun dari Rin sebagai balasan _e-mail_-nya tadi pagi. Dia sangat khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada Rin.

Dia ingat dengan sangat jelas ketika dirinya dan Rin—dan supir—terjebak macet selama lebih dari tiga jam. Lalu Rin yang bertemu Rinto dan menyebabkan Rin harus konser dadakan ditengah rasa _stress_-nya karena macet. Lalu Rin yang sampai di apartemen pukul tiga pagi karena jalanan yang macet berat. Dan kemungkinan Rin sekolah hari ini, membuatnya semakin khawatir.

Dia takut Rin sakit. Dan dia tidak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi pada orang yang sangat dia sayangi.

Len tetap menatap ponselnya. Walaupun guru sedang menjelaskan sesuatu tentang ekonomi di kelas, namun dia tidak mengacuhkan guru tersebut. Dia tetap sibuk dengan pikirannya. Memikirkan keadaan Rin yang masih belum jelas baginya sekarang ini.

'Oke. Pas jam istirahat nanti, aku harus ketemu sama Rin! Aku harus ke kelasnya Rin!' tekad Len dalam hati.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Dan tepat bel istirahat berbunyi, Len segera pergi dari kelas itu menuju kelasnya Rin. Tanpa mempedulikan guru IPS yang cengok melihatnya keluar kelas begitu saja.

Anak baik, jangan meniru hal ini, ya!

Len melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas sebelah. Kelasnya Rin. Untuk memastikan keadaan Rin yang menurutnya tidak layak untuk pergi ke sekolah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang kacau seperti ini.

Melihat sesosok cewek _honeyblonde_ berpita putih berjalan keluar kelas, Len segera menghampiri cewek itu lalu memengang tangannya erat.

"Rin! Kenapa kamu sekolah hari ini? Setelah kejadian tadi malam, kamu masih tetep sekolah?" Len berkata sambil menatap wajah Rin yang agak pucat.

"Ya nggak apa-apa, kan? Lagian tadi malem udah biasa kita lakuin, kan?" balas Rin agak nyolot. Gak terima dirinya dicegat kayak gini.

"Tapi kan kamu kurang tidur! Kamu tidur jam dua pagi, kan? Harusnya kamu tidur lebih lama, Rin! Aku gak mau kamu sakit gara-gara kejadian semalam!" Len membalas Rin dan ikutan agak nyolot. Walau nyolotnya ini karena khawatir. Bukan seperti Rin yang nyolot karena emosi.

"Chk! Len! Aku udah cukup istrahat. Gak usah ngebahas kejadian tadi malem! Itu memalukan, Len!" kata Rin sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Len lalu melangkah menuju kantin yang ada di lantai bawah. Meninggalkan Len yang terdiam di belakangnya.

"Ri-Rin! Tunggu!" teriak Len sambil mengejar Rin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, orang-orang yang tak sengaja mendengar perdebatan mereka barusan mendadak terdiam dengan seribu kemungkinan mengenai Rin dan Len dalam kepala mereka.

Kejadian di malam hari. Sudah biasa. Lelah. Istirahat. Memalukan...

Dan kosakata lainnya yang mereka dengar dari RinLen sukses membuat otak mesum mereka yang biasanya tersembunyi, muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"KYAAAA!"

"AAAAAA! LENRIN IMUUUT!"

"PASANGAN SERASIIIIH!"

"Nggak nyangka, yah! Ternyata mereka berdua pernah melakukan itu..."

Pelajaran dari kejadian ini, jangan asal mengambil kesimpulan. Dan jangan membicarakan hal yang _memicu_ di tempat yang banyak orang.

Yaa.., kita doakan saja semoga Rin dan Len bisa selamat.

Dan tanpa orang-orang itu sadari, seseorang dengan kamera DLSR di tangan menyeringai senang setelah mendapat foto Len yang memegang tangan Rin dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Fufufu! _Senpai-tachi_ pasti senang dengan foto ini! Lalalalalaa!" ujarnya sambil menenggelamkan diri dalam kegelapan. Serem, deh.

**.**

Sesampainya Len dan Rin di kantin, mereka segera duduk di sebuah bangku berkapasitas empat orang yang ditutupi payung besar.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, mereka hanya terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Bagaikan dua orang yang sama sekali tidak saling mengenal.

"HUWEEEEE! RIN-_CHAAAAAAN_!" terdengar jeritas _khas_ seseorang. Dan orang itu memanggil Rin sambil berlari dan nangis bombay kearahnya. Rambut _teal_-nya yang diikat _twintails_ berkibar-kibar seiring dengan dirinya yang berlari.

Dan?

BRUK! GUBRAK! AW! HUWEEE!

Cewek yang diketahui bernama Miku langsung menabrak lalu memeluk Rin dan menangis di bahunya. Sukses membuat kepala Rin sakit karena harus terjatuh. Efek dari pelukan maut Miku Hatsune.

"Hiks! Rin-_chan_.., Rinnie—" gumam Miku sambil terisak menahan tangis. Rin yang melihat itu jadi merasa tidak tega.

Rin menghela nafas lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang sempat kacau barusan. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. "Napa, Miku? Ada masalah?" tanya Rin sambil membelai rambut _teal_ panjang Miku. Memberinya rasa nyaman untuk menenangkannya.

Entah mengapa, di posisi dan saat seperti ini justru Rin yang terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan Miku.

Setelah agak tenang, Miku akhirnya mau membuka mulutnya. Dan perkataan Miku yang dia ucapkan dengan berbisik sukses membuat iris Rin—dan Len—melebar seketika.

"A-APA?! KA-KAMU—PUTUS SAMA KAITO?!" balas Rin dan Len dengan kompak dan gak nyante.

Miku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Rin. Lalu air matanya seketika mengalir lagi.

"Hiks! Iya, Rin-_chan_. Kami putus tadi malem. Dan aku yang mutusin Kaito. Karena ternyata dia suka kamu dan jadi pacarku cuma biar bisa deket sama kamu aja, Rin! Aku kira dia jadi pacarku karena dia memang menyukaiku—tapi ternyata—hiks! Rin-_chan_—" jelas Miku dengan terbata dan terisak. Membuat Len menatap Miku dengan sedih. Ikut merasakan sakit hatinya Miku.

Rin hanya bisa menggeleng tak percaya. Dia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dia tak menyangka gosip yang ia dengar secara tak sengaja dari IA dan SeeU ternyata memang benar.

Dia hanya bisa memeluk Miku lebih erat. Berusaha untuk menenangkannya karena dia sudah tidak tahan dengan posisi seperti ini. Dia lapar. Makanan yang dia pesan sudah ada di meja sedari tadi. Dan dia ingin makan.

"Te-tenang saja, Miku. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan seseorang yang jauh jauh jauh jauh jaaaaauuuuuh lebih baik daripada Kaito. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan karirmu? Kudengar kau mau membuat album baru?" tanya Rin untuk mencairkan suasanya.

Yang ditanya hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "Albumnya dibatalkan. _Fanpage_ Miku _Haters_ semakin banyak di _fesbuk_. _Fans_-ku hilang, Rin. Mereka pergi. Karena hubunganku dengan Kaito. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak ada perasaan apapun sama Yuuma!" Miku berkata sambil perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari Rin lalu mencomot tiga potong kentang goreng milik Rin yang bahkan belum dimakan oleh Rin sendiri.

"Mm! Kentang gorengnya enak, Rin! Beli di mana?" tanya Miku yang kemudian mengambil kentang gorengnya Rin lagi.

Hal itu sukses membuat Rin dan Len _sweatdrop_ seketika mengingat betapa labilnya cewek _tealette_ ini. Padahal belum sampai satu menit yang lalu dia curhat sampai nangis-nangis sambil meluk-meluk Rin.

"Ehem! _Nee_, Rin-_chan_! Sepertinya karirku sebagai penyanyi sudah cukup dan berakhir sampai di sini," kata Miku dengan entengnya sambil mengunyah kentang goreng milik Rin.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Dua jam kemudian—eh itu kelamaan, ya?

"APA?!" perkataan Miku barusan sukses membuat duo _honeyblonde_ jadi _super_ kaget. "**YANG BENAR SAJA**?!" teriak Rin dan Len bersamaan.

Miku hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah mendapati reaksi kompakan dari _sepaket honeyblonde_ di depannya ini.

"Dengar. Aku rasa aku akan mengakhiri masaku sebagai penyanyi. _Fans_-ku kini telah membenciku sepenuhnya karena hubunganku dengan Kaito. Mungkin ini memang kesalahanku yang mempercayai Kaito begitu saja. Seharusnya aku tidak langsung menerimanya. Aku tahu itu..." ujar Miku sambil menerawang jauh langit biru di atas sana.

Rin dan Len tetap diam sambil mendengarkan Miku yang curhat.

Miku mengambil nafas panjang kemudian melanjutkan kembali curhatannya. "Tanpa _fans_, aku tak ada apa-apanya. Aku tidak mungkin membuat album baru tanpa _fans_ yang akan membeli dan menggemarinya. Aku juga tidak mungkin mengadakan konser tanpa _fans_ yang menonton dan menikmati konserku. Tanpa _fans_, aku yang sebagai penyanyi ini bukanlah apa-apa..."

"_Official Fanpage_-ku sudah kehilangan _likers_-nya. Mereka membenciku. Dan itu semakin terbukti dengan maraknya _fanpage_ Miku _haters_. Bahkan Mikuo bilang kalau dia sudah lelah menerima surat _penggemar_ yang berupa caci maki untukku. Aku bukanlah apa-apa. Aku sudah kehilangan _fans_. Dan itu mengakhiri karirku sebagai penyanyi," ujar Miku pelan. Sukses menarik rasa simpatik Len dan Rin.

"Itu semua terjadi dalam satu malam. Setelah acara Ring-Ring Gumi selesai dan aku putus dengan Kaito, aku diberitahu Mikuo kalau _likers Official Fanpage_-ku sudah menurun derastis. _Wall_-nya memang penuh. Tapi dipenuhi oleh kata-kata kasar yang ditujukan untukku..." Miku berkata makin pelan. Mata jernih yang senada dengan rambut _teal_ panjangnya terlihat berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Sungguh, melihat Miku yang hampir menangis—lagi—membuat Rin dan Len saling berpandangan. Heran dengan Miku yang labil sekaligus iba dengan hilangnya _fans_ Miku akibat acara Ring-Ring Gumi dan putusnya hubungan Miku dengan Kaito.

Sepertinya julukan **keramat** untuk acara Ring-Ring Gumi memang benar, ya!

"Miku.., kamu jangan menyerah. Aku yakin kamu bisa dapet _fans_ yang baru, kok!" ujar Rin untuk menyemangati Miku. Namun dibalas oleh senyum lemah dari Miku. Membuatnya terlihat makin ngenes.

"Gak mungkin, Rin. Gak mungkin. Aku udah disebut wanita jalang sama _mantan fans_-ku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana _down_-nya aku saat itu. Ditambah lagi aku dibilang _playgirl_, cewek gak tau diri, _bitch_, dan yang lainnya oleh para _fans_ Kaito yang marah karena aku pernah berpacaran dengannya selama tiga hari lalu memutuskannya secara sepihak," jawab Miku yang kemudian menghela nafas lagi.

Seperti hanya dia cewek paling sial dan paling tidak beruntung sejagat.

"Malahan ya, waktu aku jalan ke sekolah tadi pagi, biasanya kan ada sekumpulan orang yang ngedeketin aku buat minta foto ato tanda tangan ato sekedar jerit-jerit doang. Tapi tadi pagi gak ada sama sekali, dong! Sepertinya sekarang ini aku memang benar-benar sendirian..." Miku menggumam sambil memelintir sedikit rambut _teal_-nya.

Perkataan Miku barusan sukses membuat Rin dan Len _sweatdrop_ seketika. Kalau sekarang Miku sendirian, lalu Len dan Rin yang ada di hadapannya ini apa? Jin?

TENG! TENG!

Baru saja Len dan Rin hendak berbicara, bel tanda jam istirahat berakhir berbunyi. Membuat mereka terpaksa bubar dan kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

Miku langsung ngacir ke kelasnya karena kelasnya memang cukup jauh dari kantin. Dan bisa bahaya kalo dia terlambat masuk kelas.

Rin dan Len hanya terdiam sambil berjalan berdua menuju kelas mereka. Dalam hati, Rin merutuki Miku yang seenaknya menghabiskan kentang goreng dan jus yang dia pesan sehingga dia tidak makan selama jam istirahat tadi.

_Well_, sabar aja ya buat Rin. Nanti ada istirahat kedua, kok. Dan kau bisa makan sepuasnya dalam waktu 40 menit. Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus melalui tiga jam pelajaran dulu.

Yah.., hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Rin yang agak sakit akibat kurang tidur semalam.

Sekali lagi, sabar aja ya, Rin-_chan_!

**.**

TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!

Ah.., waktu terasa cepat berlalu. Rasanya baru saja tadi bel masuk setelah istirahat berbunyi dan kini bel pulang telah terdengar. Mengakhiri kegiatan pembelajaran di hari ini.

Rin segera mengepak barang-barangnya untuk dibawa pulang ke apartemennya. Setelah selesai, dia langsung meninggalkan kelas menuju kelasnya Len untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas sebelah. Kelas dengan tulisan '**VIII-8**' besar di samping pintunya. Rin dengan setia menunggu Len keluar kelas. Dia ingin pulang bersama Len. Karena dia sudah kapok pergi sekolah sendiri dan di_hajar_ _fans_-nya yang makin brutal dari hari ke hari.

Karena itulah, dia rela menunggui Len sampai keluar kelasnya agar dirinya tidak diserang _fans_ begitu keluar dari area kelas _entertainer_.

Dan ketika dirinya melihat sesosok pemuda dengan rambut _honeyblonde_ yang poninya mencuat kemana-mana, Rin segera berlari menuju cowok itu dan langsung memeluknya di tempat tanpa mempedulikan orang yang dia tabrak selama berlari.

"Ri-Rin? Ka-kamu kenapa?" tanya Len agak heran—tapi juga senang—melihat tingkah laku Rin yang agak berbeda hari ini. Mungkin ini halusinasi yang merupakan efek dari kurang tidur? Entahlah.

Rin hanya menggeleng lemah di dada Len. Kedua tangannya melingkari sosok dalam pelukannya dengan erat. Seakan tidak mau orang di hadapannya ini pergi.

"Uhm.., aku cuma mau ngajak Len pulang bareng. Aku kapok pergi sendirian tadi pagi. _Fans-fans_ ababil itu makin brutal aja. Aku takut," gumam Rin sambil mengeratkan dekapannya.

Len sendiri hanya bisa salah tingkah mengingat dia kini menjadi pusat perhatian karena tingah Rin yang tidak biasa ini. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu melepaskan pelukan Rin.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Len sambil menggandeng tangan Rin coret**denganmesra**coret.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari—lagi—seorang dengan kamera DSLR di tangan menyeringai kejam sambil melihat hasil jepretannya yang sangat bagus—menurutnya.

"Luka-_senpai_ dan Neru-_senpai_ pasti akan menyukai foto-foto ini! Aku harus menemui mereka hari ini juga!" gumamnya sambil memasukkan kameranya ke dalam tas.

Dia kemudian orang gak jelas itupun menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

Dasar orang aneh.

Kembali ke LenRin.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan berdua menuju gerbang sekolah untuk kembali ke apartemen.

Dan terus berjalan walau sekumpulan _fans_ yang makin membludak dan menggila dan membrutal menghadang jalan mereka.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"LEN-_KUUUUUUNNNNN_!"

"RIN-_CHAAAAAAAAAANNN!_"

"AAAAAAAA! MEREKA PULANG BARENGAN LAGIIIIH!"

"KALIAN _SO SWEET _**BANGET**!"

"_BEST COUPLE FOREVER_!"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Itulah yang mereka dengar selama mereka berjalan. Walau begitu, mereka tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang disebut _fans_ itu.

Seolah dunia hanya milik berdua, mereka tak mengacuhkan manusia-manusia _gila_ itu.

Len dan Rin tetap melangkah sambil bergandengan tangan. Tanpa menyadari—lagi—bahwa ada seseorang yang mengambil foto mereka secara diam-diam—lagi.

Entah ada apa, selama perjalanan, Rin dan Len merasa kalau _fans_ mereka ini tak kunjung habis. Mereka semua terus berjejer dari lapangan sekolah sampai di halaman depan apartemen Rin.

Bahkan manusia-manusia yang biasanya hanya menjerit-jerit atau mengambil foto atau meminta tanda tangan mereka, kini jadi makin beringas. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang menarik-narik pita Rin hingga terlepas—dan sekarang pita Rin sudah ada di tangan mereka.

Entah kemana perginya para _bodyguard_ Rin dan Len. Apa mungkin mereka semua kalah oleh _fans_?

Dan karena tidak mau hal yang lebih buruk terjadi pada Rin, maka Len _mengawal_ Rin sampai masuk ke kamarnya.

BLAM!

Pintu kamar Rin sudah ditutup. Dia—dan Len—sudah aman di sini. Meninggalkan _fans_ mereka di luar sana.

DRRT! DRRT!

Merasakan ponselnya bergetar, Rin mengambil ponselnya yang dia simpan di saku rok.

**From: Rintooo  
To: RinRin  
Subject: **_**Fans**_

**Rin! Kurasa **_**fans**_**-mu makin brutal! Tadi ada beberapa yang menyusup masuk ke tempat kerjaku! Sepertinya **_**fans**_**-mu dan Len makin membludak. Mantan **_**fans**_** Miku pada tumpah jadi nge-**_**fans**_** kamu dan Len semua! **_**Please**_** lakukan sesuatu buat ngurangin **_**fans**_**-mu ini! Aku udah stress!**

Ternyata _e-mail_ dari sang _manager_ alias Rinto. Sepertinya dia _super_ panik dengan _fans_ Rin—dan Len—yang terus menggila dari waktu ke waktu.

Rin kemudian teringat _e-mail_ kemarin malam yang sukses membuatnya kaget setengah hidup.

_**From: Anonym  
To: RinRin  
Subject: **_**Fans**

**Dear,**_** Rin. Aku dapat penglihatan bahwa kau akan mendapat **_**fans**_** yang makin menggila. **_**Fans**_** barumu itu merupakan **_**fans**_** sahabatmu yang beralih padamu karena sahabatmu melakukan sesuatu yang mengecewakan. Aku juga dapat penglihatan bahwa sahabatmu yang lain akan membantumu mengatasi **_**fans**_** gila dari sahabatmu yang sebelumnya dan akan jadi pasangan hidupmu. Dia akan setia sampai mati. Jangan abaikan pesan ini. Ini nyata!**_

Itulah _e-mail_ aneh yang dia terima kemarin. Sejauh ini, penglihatan _anonym_ itu tepat. Rin memang mendapat _fans_ yang makin brutal dan ternyata itu mantan _fans_ Miku.

Miku adalah sahabatnya. Dan _anonym_ berkata kalau Miku melakukan hal yang mengecewakan. Sepertinya itu memang benar. Kemarin Miku putus dengan Kaito dan hanya berpacaran selama kurang lebih tiga hari.

Sedangkan tentang _pasangan hidup_—entahlah. Rin masih belum yakin.

"Kenapa, Rin? Ngelamun terus?" tanya Len sambil memainkan ponselnya. Menyadari Rin yang terdiam sambil menatap ponselnya sejak tadi.

Rin tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap Len yang ada di sebelahnya. "Hah? Ng-nggak, kok. Nggak ada apa-apa..."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Rin pun berjalan menuju sofa terdekat lalu duduk selonjoran di sana. Diikuti Len yang ikutan duduk selonjoran. Bedanya kalo Rin di sofa, Len di karpet.

"Hey, Len!" seru Rin membuka pembicaraan. Iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan pandangan lelah.

Len menggerakkan manik matanya ke arah Rin. "Apa?" balas Len lalu merebahkan dirinya ke bantalan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Nggak tau kenapa, aku merasa _fans_-mu dan _fans_-ku makin membludak dan makin brutal..." gumam Rin sambil memeluk bantal jeruk yang entah kapan sudah ada di tangannya.

Mendengar itu, Len mengangguk pelan. "_Yeah_. Aku juga merasakannya. Dan mereka bisa membuatku gila perlahan-lahan."

"Kau tahu, aku jadi merasa lelah dengan ini semua. Kadang, aku suka berpikir untuk menyingkirkan _fans_ ababil itu dariku. Tapi aku ingat perkataan Miku bahwa tanpa _fans_, seorang penyanyi sepertiku bukanlah siapa-siapa..." Rin berkata dengan lemah. Matanya perlahan terpejam. Melepaskan rasa stressnya sejenak.

Len mengangguk lagi. Namun kali ini sambil menatap Rin lekat-lekat. "Aku tahu itu. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Rin. Tenang saja, kau tidak sendirian."

Cukup lama, Rin tidak memberikan respon. Dia tetap terpejam dengan nafas yang teratur. Tenang saja, Rin tidak tertidur. Dia hanya mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak.

"Entah mengapa, aku merasa ingin tukaran saja sama Miku. Aku sudah pusing dengan para manusia ababil ini!" seru Rin sambil mengacak-acak dan menarik-narik rambutnya. Stress.

Seketika, Len bangkit dari tempatnya lalu melangkah mendekati Rin yang masih terbaring di sofa. "Hey, Rin! Kurasa aku punya ide yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyingkirkan _fans_ ababil kita itu," kata Len ketika dirinya telah berdiri di samping kanan Rin.

Spontan, Rin membuka matanya lalu menatap Len. Heran. "Gimana caranya?" Rin bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Iris _aquamarine_-nya tertuju pada iris Len yang sewarna dengan miliknya.

"Caranya tuh begini—

**.**

**Tsuzuku!**

**.**

**A/N: Halo semua! Ky-chan hadir lagi untuk update fic! Fiuuh, ternyata ngetik ngebut itu susah, yah... tapi syukurlah kelar juga. Walau saya yakin kalo ending chapter ini ngegantung banget. Sengaja. Biar pada penasaran sama chapter 6nya ntar. /dirajam  
**

**Saya cuma ngasih tau aja. Kalo sampe dua bulan kedepan, saya gak akan update/publish fic. Simpelnya sih, hiatus. Saya banyak ulangan. Bikin chapter ini juga tengah malem. /gakpenting  
**

**Oke. Karena saya sedang baik hati, spoiler untuk chapter depan adalah **Len yang memberitahukan _cara_-nya pada Rin. Lalu _orang misterius_ yang memberikan hasil jepretannya pada LukaNeru. Kalo ada yang bisa nebak siapa _orang misterius itu_(yang jelas bukan LukaNeruLilyMeikoRingGumi), saya buatin fic requestan dia. Sekalian nambah project fic juga.

**Review sudah saya balas lewat PM. Untuk Aikayuuki yang males login, makasih banget reviewnya, Ai! _You're the best_! Ini udah update, kok. Dan buat Namikaze Kyoko, itu sengaja dibuat ngegantung biar reader penasaran. Hohoho~ ini udah update, makasih banget reviewnya, ya!  
**

**Balesan review udah kelar, bagi yang sudah baca fic ini dan ada unek-unek mengenai fic ini(tentang yang bikinnya juga boleh kok), silakan ketik unek-unek teman-teman di kotak review. Satu review dari Anda, sangat berarti bagi saya~  
**

**Review, please?  
**


	6. Rencana?

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya. Dan _cover fic_ ini bukan buatan saya.**

**Warning: Typo(s), bahasa nyampur baku-nggaknya, multichap(yang kayaknya)pendek, garing, abal, aneh, OOC?, author newbie, alur berantakan, etc.**

**Pair: Nantinya pasti LenRin, kok! Tapi ada _slight_ KaitoMiku-nya.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading!**_

**.**

—kamu tahu kan kenapa _fans_-nya Miku jadi pada _tumpah_ ke kita?" tanya Len sambil menatap Rin.

Rin hanya terdiam sambil mengangguk pelan. Menyetujui yang dikatakan Len barusan. "Iya. Aku tau, kok. Emang napa?" Rin bertanya sambil balas menatap Len.

Yang ditatap Rin hanya menghela nafas lalu berkata, "Nah, itu dia..."

Mendengar itu, Rin mengernyitkan alis karena dia agak bingung. "Nah itu dia apaan, Len?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan.

Len hanya menghela nafas sambil merebahkan dirinya ke sandaran terdekat. "Gimana kalo kita ikutin Miku aja?"

"Maksudnya?" Rin bertanya lagi. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya bahwa dia _lumayan_ kebingungan.

'Ngikutin Miku? Apa maksudnya, sih? Len suka gaje deh...' pikir Rin. Dia kemudian bersandar kepada sandaran terdekat. Ngikutin Len.

"Jadi maksudnya itu ya—" Len menarik nafas panjang. " —kita ikutin _jejak_ Miku. Kita ikutan pacaran kayak dia. Soalnya, Miku kehilangan _fans_-nya gara-gara dia pacaran sama Kaito, kan? Nah, kita ikutin dia aja. Mungkin dengan begitu, _fans_-nya Miku bakalan pindah ke siapapun-selain-kita," jelas Len.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"He-heh? Ja-jadi kita pacaran biar _orang-orang_ itu menyerah, gitu?" tanya Rin memastikan. Dibalas dengan anggukan pelan Len.

"Tapi rencana ini bakalan berhasil kalo kita publikasikan aja. Kita harus nebar kemesraan dimana-mana supaya orang-orang nyangka kita beneran pacaran dan _fans_ labil itu bakalan nyerah walau sebenernya kita cuma pura-pura pacaran aja..." Len menambahkan.

"Hoo... oke boleh juga... sebenernya kita beneran pacaran juga gak masalah sih..."

"Eh?"

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

TENG! TENG!

Bel masuk berbunyi. Seluruh siswa segera menyiapkan peralatan belajar mereka. Begitu pula dengan gadis manis bersurai _honeyblonde_ ini. Dia menyiapkan peralatan belajarnya dengan baik. Dia keluarkan buku matematika dan alat tulisnya dari dalam tas, lalu menyimpannya di meja. Setelah itu, dia pun duduk dengan rapi ... menunggu guru datang.

Tentu saja kita semua sudah mengetahui siapa gadis _honeyblonde_ yang selalu memakai pita dan empat jepit putih di kepalanya. Yap! Dialah Rin Kagamine. Cewek yang entah resmi atau tidak sudah berpacaran dengan Len Kagamine sejak tadi malam.

Rin jadi teringat dengan rencana Len tadi malam. Oke, sebenarnya ini cukup sederhana. Hanya meng-_copy-paste_ Miku saja. Yaitu berpura-pura pacaran dengan modal percaya bahwa ini akan menyingkirkan _fans_ labilnya Miku yang dengan brutalnya menyerang mereka(Rin dan Len).

Tapi... sungguh! Ini membuat Rin merasa... merasa... merasakan hal yang berbeda ketika Len mengucapkan kata 'pura-pura pacaran' kemarin.

'Ah, sudahlah! Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku aja!' pikir Rin sambil memukul kepalanya dengan kencang. Mencoba untuk membuang bayangan Len dalam benaknya.

Rin pun memfokuskan pikirannya pada materi yang sedang dijelaskan Sang Guru di depan kelas. Namun tetap saja... pikiran Rin melayang lagi pada sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran. Sesuatu... atau... seseorang? AH!—

Miku!

'Miku gimana kabarnya, ya...' pikir Rin sambil mengingat-ingat Miku. _Well_... sebenarnya Rin ini sudah khawatir banget sama Miku. Mengingat kemarin...

Betapa galaunya Miku ketika hampir seluruh _fans_-nya, dalam beberapa jam berubah menjadi _haters_-nya. Kemana janji-janji manis mereka? Yang selalu berkata '_We Love Miku Forever 'Till The End_' itu? Yang selalu mengakui bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang yang selalu dan selamanya menjadi bagian dari _Legendary Hatsune..._

Lalu ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa _fans_-nya beralih menjadi bagian dari _Kagamination_. Jadi nge-_fans_ sama Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len, duo Kagamine yang lagi naik daun itu.

Mengingat itu, Rin jadi ikutan galau sendiri. 'Aduh, gimana kalo hal ini terjadi padaku atau Len? Apa kami bakalan kayak Miku, ya... bakalan galau, ya...' pikir Rin sambil mengingat Len.

_Oh, iya! Len! Kira-kira Len lagi ngapain ya, di kelasnya..._

Rin pun memulai kembali lamunannya. Bukan tentang Miku lagi, tapi tentang Len. Sahabatnya yang entah masih pantas dibilang sahabat atau tidak olehnya.

Loh? Kok gitu, sih?

Entahlah... Rin sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaannya ini. Entah mengapa, belakangan ini Rin jadi merasa lebih nyaman ketika Len berada di dekatnya. Jadi lebih bahagia ketika Len tertawa di dekatnya. Jadi lebih kesepian ketika Len berada jauh darinya. Pokoknya jadi lebih-lebih, deh!

'Hee? Nggak mungkin kan, aku suka sama Len?' pikir Rin berusaha keras untuk menghapus pemikirannya tentang apa yang dia rasakan pada Len akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi, ya, kalau kamu gak suka sama Len, kenapa kamu bisa sahabatan sama Len, Rin? Kalo gak suka sama Len, pasti kalian udah jadi musuh bebuyutan, 'kan?

'Iya juga, sih... tapi... ini agak berbeda dari suka sebagai sahabat...' sanggah Rin dalam hatinya. Entah mengapa, kok jadi dialog diri seperti ini?

Rin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk memutus dialog diri ini. Sukses membuat teman-teman sekelasnya dan juga guru yang sedang mengajar menatapnya heran.

"Rin Kagamine? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sang Guru sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak merosot.

Rin tersentak dari lamunannya lalu menatap Sang Guru. "Ano... _etto_... _Se-Sensei_..." gumam Rin nggak jelas. Berhasil membuat teman-temannya heran.

Sang Guru hanya tersenyum maklum lalu berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Rin Kagamine... kalau kau sakit, kau bisa ke UKS sekarang."

Mendengar itu, Rin pun memasang wajah sakitnya lalu mengubah suaranya—supaya terlihat sakit—. "Sepertinya iya. Permisi, _Sensei_..." jawab Rin dengan suara lemah. Ia kemudian melangkah keluar kelas sambil memegangi dahinya—seperti orang yang sedang pusing—.

"Cepat sembuh ya, Rin!" kata Sang Guru. Setelah Rin sudah benar-benar di luar kelas, Sang Guru pun berbalik dan menatap murid-muridnya yang lain.

"Lupakan yang barusan. Kita lanjutkan kembali pelajarannya. Jadi, kesimpulan dari masalah yang tadi kita bahas adalah—"

Dan blablabla, Sang Guru memulai kembali pelajarannya yang sempat tertunda beberapa menit. Murid-murid di kelas itu pun kembali menyimak pelajaran yang disampaikan Sang Guru. Menjalani rutinitas mereka, yaitu: belajar.

Rin yang sudah ada di luar kelas, dengan masih memegang kepalanya—_acting_ orang sakit—menyeringai senang. Tidak sia-sia dia sering menonton sinetron dan menirukan _acting_ mereka di dunia nyata. Hohohohoho.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mari kita beralih ke Len Kagamine yang sedang belajar di kelasnya. Nggak jauh beda dari Rin, Len kini sedang melamun... sepertinya memikirkan Rin. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya... memikirkan perkataan Rin kemarin.

_**Flashback**_

"... sebenernya kita beneran pacaran juga gak masalah sih..."

"Eh?" gumam Len refleks setelah Rin mengatakan hal itu.

"Iya. Kita beneran pacaran juga gak masalah buatku. Kamu kan baik, Len. Rajin, pinter, baik, ramah, terus... deket sama aku juga. Jadi ya... pacaran beneran juga kayaknya gak masalah..." jelas Rin sambil memejamkan matanya.

Len sendiri hanya terdiam. Memikirkan penjelaskan Rin barusan. "Jadi maksudnya kamu suka dan mau jadi pacarku **beneran** gitu, Rin?" tanya Len agak berharap kalau Rin menyukainya sama seperti perasaannya pada Rin.

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Len lalu melirik Rin dan dapat ia lihat, Rin yang tertidur pulas. Dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, Len menggendong Rin dan memindahkannya ke kamar Rin.

"Dasar kau ini..." gumam Len sambil menurunkan Rin dari gendongannya. Masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Len membelai perlahan surai _honeyblonde_ Rin yang serupa dengan miliknya.

"Kau istirahatlah yang cukup. Mulai besok kau akan menjalani hari-hari yang berat—" ujar Len. Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rin yang sedang tertidur pulas. "—bersamaku."

Dan kecupan ringan diberikan oleh Len tepat di bibir Rin.

JEPRET!

Tanpa Len sadari, seseorang telah mengambil fotonya—dan Rin—dari sudut terjelas yang sulit untuk disadari.

Dengan seringaian senang di wajahnya, orang itu menatap kamera DSLR-nya penuh rasa senang. "Luka-_senpai_ dan Neru-_senpai_ pasti akan menyukai ini!" bisiknya sambil merogoh ponselnya yang ada di saku celananya.

**From: Ro  
To: LukaLuka; NeruNeru  
Subject: **_**New Photo**_

**Luka-**_**senpai**_**, Neru-**_**senpai**_**! Aku berhasil mendapatkan foto Len dan Rin dari apartemen Rin. Aku akan mengirimkannya kalau uangnya sudah masuk ke rekeningku.**

Setelah mengirimkan _e-mail_—ber-_attach_ foto—tersebut, orang itu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana. Lalu menyeringai kembali.

"Aku kayaa... aku kayaa..." gumamnya sambil menyibakkan rambut _pink_-nya. Berpose sok seksi.

_**Flashback End**_

'Rin... apa benar kau nggak masalah buat beneran pacaran denganku...' pikir Len dengan perkataan Rin yang terus terngiang-ngiang dan terus berputar-putar di benaknya.

"_Iya. Kita beneran pacaran juga gak masalah buatku."_

Len mengingatnya lagi. Mencoba merekamnya dengan baik dalam ingatan jangka panjangnya. Dalam otak kanannya yang senantiasa mengingat nada-nada dan lirik lagu yang ada dalam albumnya.

"_... beneran pacaran juga gak masalah buatku."_

Len terus mengingat dan mengingatnya...

"_... pacaran ... gak masalah ..."_

Dan dia terus mengingatnya...

"_... pacaran ..._"

"Punya pacar... seorang Rin Kagamine..." bisik Len pada dirinya sendiri.

Membayangkan dirinya benar-benar memiliki Rin Kagamine. Menjadi kekasihnya, selalu bersama dengannya, kemudian... dia bisa _protektif_ pada Rin... bebas menggenggam tangannya... bebas memeluknya... merasakan hangat tubuhnya... bebas mencium aroma tubuhnya... mendengar Rin yang mendesahkan namanya... dan... dan... oke, cukup, Len! Ini sudah berlebihan!

Len menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mencoba untuk membuang imajinasi liarnya pada Rin. Sudah, Len... sudah... jangan berlebihan, Len... jangan berlebihan...

DRRT! DRRT!

Len merasakan ponselnya bergetar pelan. Hmm... rupanya ada _e-mail_ masuk ke ponselnya. Dengan hati-hati—karena takut ketahuan guru—Len lalu membuka ponselnya dan melihat layar ponselnya tersebut.

Dan?

Betapa terkejutnya Len ketika melihat bahwa yang mengirimkannya _e-mail_ adalah Rin!

Dengan cepat, Len membuka lalu membaca _e-mail_ yang baru saja ia terima.

**From: RinRin  
To: LenLen  
Subject: (no subject)**

**Lennie! Lagi apa?**

Sambil tersenyum tipis, Len segera menekan-nekan layar ponselnya. Mengetik _e-mail_ balasan untuk Rin.

**From: LenLen  
To: RinRin  
Subject: re;(no subject)**

**Lagi mikirin kamu. Kau sendiri, Rinnie?**

Dan _SEND_!

Len sudah mengirimnya. Dengan senyum yang berkembang di wajahnya, ia menanti _e-mail_ balasan dari Rin. Tak mengacuhkan Sang Guru yang sedang menceritakan sejarah perang dunia kedua dengan menayangkan serial _anime_ yang masing-masing episode berdurasi sekitar lima menit itu.

DRRT! DRRT!

Ah, akhirnya dibalas lagi...

**From: RinRin  
To: LenLen  
Subject: re;re;(no subject)**

**Aw, makasih udah mikirin aku, Lennie. Lagi galau di UKS. Gaada temen. Temenin aku sini, Lennie...**

Membaca _e-mail_ tersebut, Len menghela nafas panjang. Tak lama kemudian...

"_Sensei..._" kata Len sambil mengacungkan sebelah tangannya—lemas. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegang dahinya sendiri. Ekspresi wajahnya telah berubah menjadi ekspresi kelelahan. Dan itu sukses membuat orang yang Len panggil _Sensei_ itu menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa, Len Kagamine?" balas _Sensei_ tersebut dengan agak malas.

"A-aku... aku merasa kepalaku pusing, _Sensei_. Kurasa aku harus ke UKS sekarang..." ujar Len—lirih. Hal itu ia lakukan supaya _Sensei_-nya mempercayainya, dan memberi izin untuk pergi ke UKS.

_Sensei_ tersebut nampak menghela nafas sejenak, lalu berkata. "Ya sudah, kau ke UKS saja. Beristirahatlah dengan baik!"

"Baik, _Sensei_..." kata Len pelan. Ia lalu berdiri, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemah menuju pintu keluar kelas—menuju UKS.

Meninggalkan _teman-teman_ sekelasnya yang hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

Langkah kaki Len semakin cepat setelah agak jauh dari kelasnya. Tentu saja agar cepat sampai di UKS, dan menghindari rasa curiga dari _teman-teman_ sekelasnya dan _Sensei_ yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya.

Sambil berlari menuju UKS, Len meraih ponselnya yang ia simpan di saku celana. Ia kemudian membuka kunci dari ponselnya, memasukkan kode sandi, dan segera mengirimkan pesan pada Rin.

**From: LenLen  
To: RinRin  
Subject: (no subject)**

**Rin, aku di perjalanan menuju UKS. Kau tunggu di sana. Jangan kemana-mana!**

Setelah menekan _send_, Len langsung memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke sakunya, dan mempercepat kecepatan larinya.

JEPRET!

Ya, dia terus berlari, tanpa mempedulikan cahaya _blitz_ dari dalam sebuah loker yang ia lewati tadi.

Orang yang mengambil foto Len dnegan _blitz_ barusan, hanya menyeringai senang. Sambil mengirimkan pesan.

**From: Ao  
To: Ro  
Subject: Len Kagamine**

**Ro-**_**san**_**, aku berhasil dapat fotonya Len yang sedang berlari menuju UKS. Sepertinya untuk menyusul Rin yang ada di UKS.**

Seseorang yang kita sebut saja _Ao_, terkekeh sesudah mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang yang sebut saja dia _Ro_.

Yup! Orang yang kita sebut _Ro_ ini adalah orang yang mengambil foto di apartemen Rin pada sesi _flashback_ barusan. Dan rupaya, _Ro_ ini berteman dengan seseorang yang kita panggil _Ao_ ini.

Sepertinya ini akan semakin berbahaya saja. Mengingat _Ao_ adalah rekannya _Ro_, dan _Ro_ sepertinya adalah bawahannya Luka dan Neru. Dua _paparazzi_ pro yang belakangan ini selalu nge_-stalk_ duo Kagamine.

"Fufufufu... Ro-_san_ pasti menyukai foto ini! Len sepertinya memang menyukai Rin, dan begitu pula sebaliknya! Ohohohoho!" tawa Ao masih dari dalam loker.

Tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang menguping monolognya dari luar loker. "Hmm... sepertinya ini akan menarik..." gumam orang tersebut sambil menyeringai lebar dan memelintir rambut _magenta_-nya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sementara itu, di markas _Sang Ratu Paparazzi_...

"Hmm... kerja bagus, Neru, Luka," ujar Sang Wanita Merah setelah melihat _video_—juga beberapa foto—dari _handycam_ dan kamera DSLR milik dua cewek di hadapannya.

Tentu kau sudah tahu siapa wanita merah ini, 'kan? Yup! Dialah _master_ dari para _paparazzi_ _pro_, Meiko. Dan dua cewek di hadapannya... mungkin kau tau siapa mereka, 'kan?

Hah? Masa' kau tidak tau cewek _golden blonde_ dan _pink_ ini? Mereka itu Neru dan Luka. Dua fotografer kesayangan Meiko—karena kerja mereka yang sangat baik.

"Gaji kalian aku kukirimkan nanti malam, dan tiga kali lipat dari gaji kalian biasanya," ucap Meiko setelah me-_copy_ _file_ dari LukaNeru ke dalam laptop merahnya.

Ucapan Meiko barusan berhasil membuat dua cewek di hadapannya tersenyum puas. Gaji tiga kali lipat gituloh! Ternyata usaha mereka untuk _kabur_ dari lantai 18 membuahkan hasil juga. Yah, walau _agak-agak_ ribet, sih.

**DRRT! DRRT!**

Secara bersamaan, ponsel Luka dan Neru bergetar. Ada pesan baru yang masuk. Dan dengan bersamaan—lagi—, Luka dan Neru membuka pesan baru tersebut.

Saat itu juga, seringaian senang muncul di wajah Luka dan Neru. Membuat Meiko yang melihat mereka ikutan menyeringai. Tentu saja. Meiko kan sudah _cukup_ lama bekerja dengan dua fotografer di hadapannya ini. Dan itu membuat Meiko sangat mengenal LukaNeru.

Dan ia tahu benar jika dua orang di hadapannya menyeringai seperti ini, berarti ada hal—berita—bagus yang akan menyenangkan hatinya.

"_Master_," panggil Neru sambil menatap Meiko. Meiko hanya mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai jawaban. Neru pun segera menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Meiko.

Seringaian Meiko pun perlahan makin lebar. 'Sudah kuduga... mereka benar-benar hebat!' batin Meiko sambil mengambil ponsel Neru yang berwarna kuning tersebut.

Dengan segera, Meiko me-_copy_ foto yang ada di ponsel Neru, kemudian berkata. "_Good job_! Gaji kalian kutambah lagi," ujarnya santai. Sukses membuat mata dua fotografer di hadapannya melebar sejenak.

A-apa? Seriusan, nih? Sudah dapat gaji tiga kali lipat dari biasanya, dapat tambahan pula?

'Aku kayaaa...' pikir Neru dan Luka—samaan. 'Tapi kita harus bagi-bagi ke _Ro_ juga...' pikir mereka lagi dengan bersamaan—lagi.

"Terima kasih, _Master_..." ucap LukaNeru bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badannya—dalam. Menyiratkan rasa terima kasih yang sangat besar.

Meiko sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis. "Setelah ini, kalian ikuti terus dua Kagamine itu. Berikan hal-hal yang kalian dapatkan padaku secepatnya. Semakin banyak yang kalian berikan padaku, maka yang akan kuberikan juga semakin besar," kata Meiko.

"Baik, _Master_!" penuh dengan rasa bahagia, semangat dan obsesi, Neru dan Luka pun pergi meninggalkan Meiko. Mereka berdua melangkah berdampingan menuju pintu keluar dengan penuh rasa bahagia.

Ah, sungguh hari yang sangat indah bagi Luka dan Neru! _Well_, menjadi bawahan Sang Ratu _Paparazzi_ sepertinya tidak buruk juga... walau harus mengorek aib orang lain, tapi bila diberikan imbalan yang cukup besar...

'Menyenangkan juga...'

**.**

* * *

**.**

Krieeeeet...

Len membuka pintu UKS perlahan-lahan. Walaupun sepelah apapun ia membuka pintu itu, tetap saja akan terdengar bunyi derik pintu yang sudah karatan ini.

Sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang UKS, mata Len tak henti-hentinya mencari seseorang berambut _honeyblonde_ dangan pita putih besar di dalam ruangan ini. Tentu kau tahu siapa orang yang dicari Len, bukan?

"Len?" terdengar suara seseorang—yang cukup familiar bagi Len—memanggilnya bersamaan dengan tepukan pelan di bahu kanannya.

Sontak, Len menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya, Rin sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya, dengan telapak tangannya yang menyentuh bahu Len dan mata _aquamarine_ yang tertuju pada mata Len.

Dengan posisi seperti ini, sukses membuat jantung Len berdebar **sedikit** lebih cepat.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Rin? Sepertinya kau nggak sakit... ya, keliatannya, sih..." ujar Len sambil balas menatap Rin. Rin sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis lalu melangkah memasuki UKS dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur terdekat.

"Aku hanya bosan di kelas. Dan juga aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu, Lennie..." gumam Rin pelan. Namun cukup jelas terdengar oleh Len.

BLAM!

Len menutup pintu UKS lalu melangkah mendekati Rin yang sedang tiduran di atas kasur. Setelah berada cukup dekat dengan Rin, Len memajukan wajahnya pada Rin. Kini, wajah Len tepat berada di atas wajah Rin. Hanya tinggal sedikit dorongan lagi, maka hidung mereka akan bersentuhan.

"Baiklah... aku sudah di sini, lalu apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Len—lembut. Juga dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

Mendengar ini, entah kenapa, rasanya jantung Rin jadi berdebar lebih cepat. Seakan Rin bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri sekarang ini. Dan dengan wajah Len yang begitu dekat dengannya... membuatnya bisa merasakan desah hangat nafas Len yang membuat wajahnya bersemu _pink_. Panas.

"Soal status pura-pura pacaran kita... apa kau serius mau jadi pacar bohonganku?" bisik Rin selembut mungkin. Namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Len.

Len hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangan Rin. Dengan Rin yang menurut dan terbaring di bawahnya ini... membuat Len harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak _menyerang_ Rin sekarang ini.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak mau kan diserang terus oleh para _fans_ Miku yang labil itu, Rinnie?" desah Len dengan nada menggoda yang mampu meruntuhkan iman para _fans_-nya seketika.

Dan hal itu berhasil membuat wajah Rin merona merah. Panas dan gugup. Jantungnya terasa berdebar berkali-kali lipat lebih kencang dari biasanya. Oh, kenapa Len begitu menggoda sekarang ini?

Merasa tidak kuat dan takut mimisan di tempat, Rin memejamkan matanya erat. Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat.

Apalagi dengan wajah Len yang terus dan terus mendekat ke wajahnya. Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Dan tinggal sedikit lagi... bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ya, tinggal sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi, Len! Sedikit lagi kau akan mendapatkan _first kiss_-nya Rin! SEDIKIT LAGI!

Hanya tinggal beberapa milimeter lagi, dan—

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"LEN-KUUUN?! AAAAAAAAAAA!"

"LEN DAN RIIIN?! MUKYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"RIN-CHAN! NNOOOOOO!"

—dan jeritan-jeritan tak diundang itu datang lalu merusak suasana yang begitu _waaw_ ini. Len pun hanya terdiam, membuka matanya lalu melirik ke sumber suara. Rupanya ada beberapa cewek—dan cowok—yang mengintipnya dan Rin dari jendela UKS. Len lalu mengeluarkan senyuman—seringai—nya sambil menatap tajam cewek-cewek—dan cowok-cowok juga—yang mengganggu momen berharganya bersama Rin di UKS.

Tindakan Len barusan sukses membuat cewek-cewek—yang mengintipnya dari jendela UKS—pingsan di tempat. Bahasa gaulnya sih, _melting_. Sedangkan cowok-cowoknya hanya membalas Len dengan tatapan mereka yang paling mematikan.

Perlahan, Rin membuka kelopak matanya, lalu menatap Len yang sedang sibuk adu _deathglare_ dengan para _fanboys_-nya Rin.

Karena ingin membantu Len, Rin pun ikutan Len menatap para _fanboys_-nya. Namun, tidak seperti Len yang memberikan _deathglare_ tingkat dewa, Rin hanya menatap mereka sambil tersenyum lembut bagai malaikat.

Membuat cowok-cowok itu pingsan di tempat dengan bersimbah darah, menyusul cewek-cewek yang sudah terkapar sebelumnya.

Selesai dengan para manusia tak diundang, Rin lalu memulai pembicaraan. "Siapa juga yang mau punya _fans_ ababil kayak gitu, Lennie..." gumamnya sambil menatap mata Len yang serupa dengan miliknya.

Len hanya tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengelus wajah Rin dengan sebelah tangannya. "Kalau begitu, kita harus mengumbar kemesraan kita, agar _mereka_ percaya kalau kita pacaran, dan _mereka_ akan menyerah."

"Hmm... baiklah..."

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Ah, bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Len menjauhkan dirinya dari Rin lalu merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan. Begitu juga dengan Rin. Ia bangkit dari posisinya kemudian merapikan penampilannya yang sama seperti Len—agak berantakan.

Setelah saling menatap dan melempar senyum satu sama lain, dengan bergandengan tangan, dua Kagamine yang _pura-pura_ pacaran ini pun melangkah keluar UKS menuju kantin. Meninggalkan segerombol manusia yang terkapar di depan UKS—kehabisan darah.

**.**

**.  
**

Masih dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan, Rin dan Len melangkan menuju kantin **berdua**. Tak mengacuhkan pandangan orang-orang yang _super shock_ karena tingkah mereka ini.

Setelah memesan beberapa makanan, mereka berdua—RinLen—lalu duduk di salah satu bangku kantin.

Rin dan Len duduk bersebelahan. Dengan Len yang ada di samping kanan Len. Tangan kiri Len merangkul Rin sedangkan Rin sendiri... tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka terkejut tingkat dewa. Dasar, dua kuning ini...

Miku yang kebetulan baru saja membeli makanan dari kantin ikutan terkejut seperti para _fans_ Kagamine. Namun, berbeda dengan para _fans_ yang hanya cengok di tempat, Miku melangkahkan kakinya menuju dua Kagamine yang masih mengumbar kemesraan.

"Len? Rin? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Miku sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Rin dan Len.

Yang ditanya Miku hanya tersenyum kecil, menatap Miku, lalu berkata. "Begini, Miku... mulai sekarang kami ini sepasang kekasih—"

BRRRRUUUUUSSSHHHH!

"UAPUAAAAA?!"

Belum selesai Len mengatakan sesuatu pada Miku, sebuah suara menginterupsi perkataan Len.

Dan suara itu berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut ungu panjang dengan jus terong di tangannya yang baru saja menyemburkan jus terongnya karena kaget dengan perkataan Len barusan.

Pasti sudah tahu 'kan, siapa orang tak diundang yang numpang lewat dan begitu datang tiba-tiba nyembur ini?

"A-ah, ma-maaf... si-si-silakan dilanjutkan kembali. Pe-permisi..." ujar cowok ungu itu pamit pergi. Meninggalkan dua Kagamine dan Miku yang hanya bisa cengok di tempat melihat cowok ungu tersebut.

Entah kenapa, rasanya hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya... ini seperti de javu... aneh sekali.

Mengabaikan orang tak diundang yang numpang lewat barusan, Miku memutuskan untuk memulai kembali pembicaraan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Jadiii... kalian... pacaran?" tanya Miku dengan nada tidak yakin. Memangnya sejak kapan Rin dan Len ini jadian? Setahu Miku, dua orang _kuning_ di hadapannya ini hanya berteman dekat. Hanya sebagai sahabat. Bukan sepasang kekasih...

"I-iya..." balas Rin sambil tersenyum. Len juga ikutan tersenyum sambil memeluk Rin dari pinggir.

"KYAAA! KYAAAA!"

Mengabaikan jeritan-jeritan memilukan dari para cewek—para _fans_-nya—di sekitarnya.

"Sejak kapan?! Kok kalian nggak bilang-bilang, sih?" Miku bertanya lagi. Bersamaan dengan datangnya makanan—dan minuman—pesanan duo Kagamine.

"Ini kita udah bilang, 'kan?" kali ini, Len lah yang membalas perkataan Miku. Ia lalu memasukkan pisang goreng ke dalam mulutnya. Menggigitnya setengah dengan gaya yang sensual.

Membuat para _fangirls_ di sekitarnya ambruk dengan bersimbah darah. Senasib dengan para cewek yang mergokin LenRin di UKS.

"Emang sejak kapan kalian jadian?" Miku bertanya lagi kemudian memakan negi gorengnya perlahan.

"Sejak kemarin," balas Rin lalu meminum jus jeruk pesanannya. Setelah Rin meminum sedikit jus jeruknya, Len lalu menarik tangan Rin yang memegang jus jeruk. Dan kemudian, Len ikutan meminum jus jeruknya Rin. Dengan sedotan yang sama.

_Oh. My. God._

Dengan sekejap, para cowok yang perupakan _fans_-nya Rin pun ikutan pingsan menyusul cewek-cewek yang sudah pingsan sebelumnya. Membuat anak-anak PMR kesulitan membawa para korban kemesraan Rin dan Len.

"Ba-baru kemarin?!" teriak Miku, sangat terkejut. Beruntung dia tidak tersedak negi goreng yang tadi ia makan.

Rin dan Len pun membalasnya dengan anggukan mantap.

"A-ah... be-begitu, ya..." gumam Miku sambil melanjutkan kembali makannya yang tertunda.

"Emangnya kenapa, Miku? Kok kayak yang kaget banget gitu?" Len bertanya sambil makan pisang goreng. Disuapi oleh Rin. Ah, rupanya LenRin ini jago sekali mengumbar kemesraan, ya!

Miku terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya tertunduk, dan tubuhnya bergetar pelan. "Aku hanya terkejut. Kalian ini kan sepasang sahabat terimut sepanjang masa, aku... sangat kaget begitu tahu kalian pacaran, dan... aku juga... sangat khawatir..."

"Khawatir... kenapa?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Aku takut kalian bernasib sepertiku. Aku takut kalian kehilangan _fans_ lalu nge-_drop_ sepertiku. Saking _stress_-nya aku bahkan lupa sisiran tadi pagi," gumam Miku sambil menyentuh rambut _tealette_-nya yang—_yeah,_ kusut banget.

Rin dan Len hanya tersenyum miris. Agak takut mereka jadi _stress_ berat seperti Miku sampai lupa sisiran_._

"Tenang saja, Miku... kami akan baik-baik saja," balas Rin untuk menenangkan Miku. Mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan kembali acara makan mereka dalam diam. Tak mengacuhkan anak-anak PMR yang ribet mengangkut para korban pingsan akibat kemesraan sepasang Kagamine.

Dasar, Rin dan Len ini... bikin ribet anak PMR aja...

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

Waktu demi waktu berlalu. Bulan demi bulan terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Kini sudah genap empat bulan, Rin dan Len resmi menjadi pasangan—_pura-pura_—kekasih. Akting mereka begitu alami. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di Vocaloid _School_ bahwa Rin dan Len ini adalah sepasang kekasih.

Semua siswa—bahkan guru—sudah mengetahui hubungan dua Kagamine ini.

Yaa... kalau guru-guru saja sudah tahu, apalagi dengan _Team Paparazzi_, 'kan?

Yup! Kini _Team Paparazzi_ yang beranggotakan Luka, Neru, Ro, Ao, dan yang lainnya sedang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Yaitu mencari informasi sedetail-detailnya mengenai hubungan dua Kagamine yang selalu mesra setiap saat.

Bahkan, demi mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut, Luka dan Neru sampai rela menjadi penjual jajanan kantin gadungan. Mereka berhasil menyuap dua orang penjual jajanan kantin dengan sejumlah uang yang bisa membuat mereka liburan ke Amerika selama dua bulan. _Yeah, this is the power of paparazzi_!

Seperti sekarang ini, nih! Dengan _setting_ kantin Vocaloid _School_, Luka dan Neru _bekerja_ sebagai penjual gadungan. Mereka berdua membagi tugas. Luka sebagai penerima pesanan, dan Neru sebagai pengantar pesanan—pelayan. Terkadang mereka bertukar tugas, supaya tidak curiga karena mereka hanya—dan selalu—melayani dua Kagamine.

Ya, mereka berhasil menyuap para penjual jajanan kantin lainnya agar diizinkan menerima dan mengantarkan pesanan Rin dan Len Kagamine. Hanya jika dua Kagamine yang memesan. Kalau yang lainnya sih, _sorry_ aja.

Dan kini, Neru sebagai pelayan gadungan dengan mata tajam yang mencari objek dan kamera rahasia yang diaktifkan, mencari dua Kagamine yang sebentar lagi ke kantin.

Neru melirik jam tangannya. Seharusnya dua Kagamine sudah berada di kanting sekarang ini. Neru mengetahui fakta ini dari Ao yang selalu nge_-stalk_ dua Kagamine. Ao lah yang memberitahu Neru waktu dua Kagamine menuju kantin, meninggalkan kantin, apa saja yang dipesan di kantin, sampai tempat biasa RinLen Kagamine makan.

Mata Neru yang tajam menyusuri tiap sudut kantin. Mencari dua _honeyblonde_,_ sumber uang_ terbesarnya belakangan ini.

Dan—

ITU MEREKA!

Neru akhirnya menemukan dua Kagamine. Mereka berjalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan menuju kantin—seperti biasanya. Matanya memerhatikan Len dan Rin yang berjalan menuju sebuah _stand_. Dengan segera, Neru menginformasikan hal ini pada Luka. Dan dengan kecepatan _super_, Luka sudah _henshin_ menjadi penjual di _stand_ yang akan dikunjungi oleh Rin dan Len.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Luka sambil tersenyum ala pedagang. Len dan Rin balas tersenyum lalu melirik daftar _menu_.

"Hmm... aku mau pesan _waffle_ dan jus jeruk!" kata Rin memesan pesanannya. Dengan cepat, Luka mencatat apa yang Rin pesan.

"Heh? Dari kemarin kau pesar _waffle_ dan jus jeruk terus, Rin! Kalau kau makan _waffle_ terus, nanti kamu bakalan gendut!" protes Len sambil menatap Rin.

Luka hanya tersenyum. Yup! Dia sangat senang dengan interaksi Len dan Rin yang begitu _mesra_ ini. Dan Luka pun bersyukur sudah memasang kamera pengintai yang tersenyembunyi di kerah bajunya.

"Biarin aja! Aku tidak akan gendut, Len..." balas Rin pelan. "Aku mau pesan _pancake_ dan jus pisang!" ujar Len. Dan langsung dicatat oleh Luka.

"Tuh, 'kan! Kau sendiri pesan _pancake_ dan jus pisang lagi, Len! Kalau begini, kau juga akan jadi gendut!" protes Rin.

"Nggak apa-apa. Dengan begini, kita akan jadi pasangan gendut terimut sepanjang masaa..." ujar Len sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Ugh, kau ini... ah, kami pesan itu saja, ini ua—"

"Ini uangnya!"

Perkataan Rin dipotong oleh Len. Dan karena Rin kalah cepat, akhirnya Len lah yang membayar pesanan mereka.

"Aku yang bayar. Aku yang menang!" kata Len lalu tersenyum menyebalkan—lagi.

"Sudahlah..." balas Rin pelan sambil menarik tangan Len menuju salah satu meja kantin—tempat biasa mereka makan.

Luka hanya menyeringai senang, memberikan pesanan Rin dan Len pada koki di belakang sana, lalu memberi pesan pada Neru.

**From: LukaLuka  
To: NeruNeru  
Subject: Cepat**

**Neru, cepatlah ke mari! Len dan Rin sudah memesan makanan, kau yang antarkan! Jangan lupa kamera!**

Dan?

_SEND_!

Masih dengan seringai di wajahnya, Luka menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya. Lalu pergi ke suatu untuk mengirim _video_ yang ia rekam tadi dengan kameranya yang tersembunyi.

Setelah Luka berada di sebuah-tempat-yang-takkan-terpikirkan-sebelumnya, Luka membuka laptopnya, memindahkan _video_-nya dari kamera ke laptop, lalu mengirimkannya pada Master Meiko.

Mari kita tinggalkan Luka, dan pindah ke Neru yang sedang mengantarkan makanan juga minuman pesanan dua Kagamine yang—kelihatannya—lagi kasmaran ini.

Dengan sengaja, Neru tidak langsung mengantarkan pesanan pada Rin dan Len. Tapi, ia berdiam dulu sejenak pada jarak entah-berapa-meter dengan kamera yang sudutnya sudah dibuat pas oleh Neru agar mendapatkan _video_ yang jelas.

Dan tujuannya? Tentu saja supaya bisa dapat gaji tambahan dari _Master_ Meiko yang sangat baik padanya—juga Luka.

Yup. Dan kameranya pun merekam setiap gerak gerik Rin dan Len. Neru pun berjalan saaaaaangat perlahan menuju dua orang itu.

Perlahan dan perlahaaaaan...

Neru terus berjalan. Tinggal selanglah lagi, Neru... selangkah lagi...

Dan sedikit lagi... sampai tiba-tiba—

"Ukh! Sial..."

Eh? Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?

**.**

**Tsuzuku!**

**.**

**A/N: HAAAAI SEMUANYAAAAA! Maaf _update_-nya lama banget. Saya bener-bener gak ada ide sama sekali! Dan saya terlalu asyik ngurusin suara _anak_ saya, Natasha sama Nataniel. Juga gak ada mood, dan banyak faktor lainnya. Ugh.. berapa lama saya nggak _update_ fic ini, ya... lima bulan? Rencananya saya mau update pas November, waktu acara _classmeet_ di sekolah, tapi... rencana saya gagal rupanya... dan ngaret sampe Januari... sudahlah. Yang penting saya update, kaaaann? Dan karena _reviewers_ _chap_ kemarin login semua, jadi nggak ada balesan _review_ di _chap_ ini. Semuanya sudah saya balas lewat PM. Makasih banyak, ya. Tanpa kalian, saya hanya akan terjatuh, tak bisa bangkit lagi bagaikan butiran debuu...  
**

**Juga mohon maaf kalo _chap_ ini agak-agak _ero_... ini gara-gara otak liar saya yang belakangan ini suka baca _fic rated_ M. BDSM pula... ya ya ya, saya emang nakal. Saya tau, kok...  
**

**Ada yang bisa nebak siapa Ro dan Ao ini? Yang bisa nebak dan tepat, boleh _request_ fic sama saya. Pengen nyoba bikin fic _request_...  
**

**Dan _chapter_ depan saya nyatakan sebagai _climax_! Yang berarti sekitar tiga sampai empat _chap_ lagi menuju _ending_ _fic_ nggak jelas iniiii!  
**

**Akhir kata, _review, pleaaaseeee?_ Setiap _review_ dan kalian, sangatlah berarti bagi saya. Terima kasih! Sampai jumpa di _chap_ depaaaaannn!  
**


	7. Jatuh Cinta?

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya. Dan _cover fic_ ini bukan buatan saya. Nama-nama situs yang ditulis di _fanfic_ ini juga bukan milik saya.  
**

**Warning: Typo(s), bahasa nyampur baku-nggaknya, alay, multichap(yang kayaknya)pendek, garing, abal, aneh, OOC?, author newbie, alur berantakan, etc.**

**Pair: Nantinya pasti LenRin, kok! Tapi ada _slight_ KaitoMiku-nya.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Perlahan dan perlahaaaaan..._

_Neru terus berjalan. Sampai tiba-tiba—_

"_Sial!"_

_Eh? Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?_

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**GUBRAK! BRAK! PRANG! KREK!**

"_D-damn_..." umpat Neru masih dengan posisinya sekarang.

Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Neru? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan _posisinya sekarang_?

Oke, sekarang ini, Neru sedang menggubrak dengan tidak elitnya di dekat meja dua Kagamine karena kakinya tersandung sesuatu.

Ajaibnya, makanan dan minuman pesanan Rin dan Len tidak tumpah sama sekali—malah sudah ada di atas meja Kagamine dengan sempurna.

Tapi sialnya, kamera Neru yang ada di kerah kemeja Neru terlepas. Dan kamera itu pun mendarat dengan tidak mulusnya di atas lantai lalu pecah berkeping-keping seperti hati Neru yang sudah tidak jelas bagaimana bentuknya. Mengingat di dalam kamera itu, ada _video_ berharga senilai jutaan emas bila diberikan pada Meiko. Namun sekarang, kameranya, _video-nya_, emasnya, uangnya, musnah sudah.

Neru hanya bisa menatap kameranya yang pecah. Matanya kini sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Hatinya sibuk mengutuk apapun yang membuatnya jatuh hingga kameranya menjadi pecahan tak berguna.

'Kaki sialan, lantai sialan, kantin sialan...' umpat Neru dalam hati. Mengutuk apapun di sekitarnya yang telah menghancurkan harapannya untuk mendapatkan gaji besar.

"Hey! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Rin bertanya pada Neru. Bukan karena kasihan, tapi karena Rin sangat kepo pada Neru yang sedang memasang pose '_orz_' di lantai. Tepat di sampingnya.

Neru yang mendengar Rin hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Rin yang kini menatapnya penuh rasa kepo yang begitu luar biasa. Menatap sumber uang terbesarnya untuk sekarang ini.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa..." lirih Neru dengan suara serak menahan tangis. Tentu saja ini semua karena kameranya yang jatuh dan pecah gara-gara lantai sialan, kaki sialan, kantin sialan, dan hal-hal lainnya yang begitu menyebalkan bagi Neru.

"Serius nggak apa-apa?" kali ini Len yang bertanya. Refleks, Neru mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Len. Dan ketika matanya bertatapan dengan _aquamarine_-nya Len—

'Anjer, ganteng banget!' batin Neru yang terpesona dengan Len yang begitu keceh di hadapannya.

Terpesonaa...

"Ehem!"

Namun, fantasi beragam Neru terhadap Len terpaksa hancur karena deheman dari '_pacar_' si cowok. Siapa lagi kalo bukan cewek _honeyblonde_ yang sedang menatap tajam Neru penuh rasa cemburu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rin Kagamine yang sedang terbakar api cemburu yang begitu panasnya hingga orang-orang sekantin dapat merasakan panasnya.

Ah, api dari rasa cemburu memang begitu waaaw.

Neru yang berhasil menangkap rasa cemburu Rin dengan baik, sekali lagi menyesali kehancuran kameranya tersayang.

"Len..."

Gumaman Rin yang begitu _gelap_ terdengar dengan jelas oleh Len yang hanya bisa menatap Rin penuh rasa takut.

Baginya, Rin yang sedang cemburu itu begitu mengerikan! Seperti _pacarnya_ ini _henshin_ menjadi Medusa _yandere_ dengan aura-aura hitam di belakangnya dan ular-luar di rambutnya yang siap melilit dan menelan apapun di hadapannya.

Intinya sih, Len takut pake banget sama Rin yang sedang cemburu. Jangankan lagi cemburu, waktu Rin lagi _dapet_ aja, Len sudah takut tingkat dewa dengan sikap Rin yang mendadak labil!

Ya ampun Len, kenapa kau malah berubah jadi _pacar-pacar takut pacar _alias _versi_ sederhana dari _suami-suami takut istri_ ini?

_Oh ... mama mia mama mia mama mia let me go!_

Kira-kira itulah yang dijeritkan hati kecil Len saat ini.

"Neruko! Cepat bangkit! Masih banyak pelanggan yang menunggu untuk kau layani!"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara seorang wanita yang begitu lembut namun dengan nada amat memerintah. _Duo_ Kagamine dan Neru segera menatap wanita yang barusan mengatakan sesuatu.

Wanita itu mengenakan baju yang sama seperti pelayan lainnya. Ia terlihat begitu menawan dengan rambut _pink _-nya yang disanggul sederhana, juga riasan wajahnya yang bernuansa _ungu_ seperti itu, membuatnya tampak bagaikan ... entahlah. Pokoknya kelihatan cantik, aja.

Ternyata wanita itu adalah Luka. _Partner in work_-nya Neru. Neru mengerutkan dahi, heran. Mengapa Luka memanggilnya _Neruko_? Memangnya siapa _Neruko_? Dan sejak kapan suara Luka bisa begitu lembut dan '_Mama_' banget begini?

"Neruko! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat kembali ke dapur dan antarkan makanan-makanan di sana!" bentak Luka pada Neru. Neru terperanjat. Ini pertama kalinya Luka membentaknya—karena biasanya dialah yang membentak Luka—. Dengan wajah tertunduk, Neru segera bangkit dan berlari menuju _markas_. "Baik," itulah yang terakhir diucapkan Neru sebelum pergi.

"Maafkan dia. Dia pelayan baru di sini. Jadi sopan santunnya pada konsumen masih sangat buruk. Sekali lagi, mohon maafkan dia," ujar Luka sambil membungkuk sopan pada Rin dan Len. Dua Kagamine saling berpandangan, bingung dan salah tingkah. Merasa diri tidak sopan karena sepertinya Luka jauh lebih dewasa dari mereka, tapi menunduk hormat pada mereka yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih muda dari Si Rambut Merah Muda.

"A-ah ... iya, tidak apa-apa, kok..." jawab Rin, salah tingkah. Len sendiri hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal—karena dia bingung mau berkata apa—.

"Terima kasih sudah memaklumi. Permisi." Luka berkata, ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju _markas_nya.

Len dan Rin hanya bisa terdiam setelah wanita itu alias Luka pergi meninggalkan mereka. Pikiran Rin sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan mengenai Len yang bisa saja selingkuh dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Sedangkan pikiran Len sendiri ... entahlah. Pikirannya tidak begitu jelas hingga amat sulit dibaca untuk saat ini.

Sudahlah, daripada ikutan bingung dengan melihat RinLen, lebih baik kita ikuti Luka dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

Luka melangkah menjauhi Len dan Rin secepat dan seanggun yang ia bisa.

Loh? Cepat tapi anggun? Jadinya gimana, sih?

Oke, sekarang ini—atau lebih tempatnya di tempat ini—Luka membuat _image_ dirinya sebagai wanita mantan model yang anggun tapi _tsundere_, dengan nama samaran _Lukana Octo_.

Ia melangkah menuju _markas_nya, tempat Neru sekarang berada.

'_Haah, si bodoh itu! Untung aja aku juga bawa kamera. Kalo nggak, bisa bahaya banget,'_ pikir Luka sambil terus berjalan.

Sesampainya ia di tempat tujuannya, segera saja Luka mendekati Neru yang sedang pundung di pojokan dekat toilet khusus penjual di kantin. Luka menghela nafas pelan, lalu melepaskan kamera rahasia yang sejak tadi ia selipkan di dasinya.

"Neru?" Luka bertanya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Neru. Membuat gadis _golden blonde_ itu mendongak karena Luka berdiri tepat di hadapannya—sedangkan dia sendiri jongkok, jadinya harus gitu—.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Luka?" Neru balas bertanya. Iris matanya menatap tepat iris seorang Luka Megurine yang berwarna _sapphire_ indah itu.

Luka tersenyum tipis, lalu berjongkok di depan Neru supaya memudahkan mereka dalam berkomunikasi. 'Kan nggak enak juga kalo ngobrolnya mendongak-nunduk gitu.

"Kamu kenapa, sih? Kok kayak yang suram banget gitu?" Luka bertanya lagi. Penuh dengan wibawa dan kasih sayang seorang Ibu yang sedang menghibur anak gadisnya yang galau akibat putus cinta.

"Kameraku pecah, Luka. Dan _video_ berharga kita ada di situ. Dan pasti sekarang kameranya udah ada di tempat sampah soalnya tadi aku lihat udah disapuin sama tukang bersih-bersih sekolah," lirih Neru masih menahan tangisnya yang sedikit lagi pecah.

Masih dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, Luka melepas kamera yang tadinya ada di dasinya, kemudian menunjukkannya pada Neru.

"Tenang aja, Neru. Aku udah ngerekam ulang, kok. Dari tadi aku ngerekam dari jauh, terus aku datang dan nge-_zoom_ ke bagian Rin yang cemburu," ujar Luka sambil menepuk pelan bahu Neru.

"Serius?"

"Iya, lah! Ngapain juga bohong. Gak penting banget. Bohong itu nggak berguna banget, Neru. Cuma nambah dosa dan mengurangi persentase kepercayaan orang lain pada kita," kata Luka—sok—bijak.

"Mana buktinya?"

"Nih!"

Luka pun menyerahkan _mini camera_-nya pada Neru. Neru menerimanya, lalu memeriksa rekaman yang ada dalam kamera itu.

"Luka..." Neru berkata dengan nada rendah. Seakan ada aura-aura gelap yang menyelimutinya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Luka bertanya masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kamu bodoh!" bentak Neru sambil meremas kamera kecil yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Eh?!"

"IYA! Mana rekamannya?! Manaaaaaa?! Di kamera ini gak ada rekamannya! Kamu ini gimana sih, LUKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" bentak Neru frustasi.

"Eh, iya juga, ya. Aku lupa nyalain _automatic_-nya. Langsung jalan aja..."

"LUKAAAAAA!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ia melangkah dengan lemas dan lunglai menuju pusat makanan sekolah berada—kantin. Rambut _tealette_-nya jauh lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Seragamnya yang biasanya rapi, kini berantakan dan sangat kusut. Penampilannya yang biasanya segar dan modis, jadi sangat kacau seperti ini.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada gadis Hatsune ini.

Penampilannya yang _berbeda_ ini berhasil membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa yang melihatnya.

Termasuk pemuda biru di hadapannya yang penampilannya ... bisa dibilang sama kacaunya dengan gadis pemilik nama Miku Hatsune ini.

"Hai, Kaito," lirih Miku dengan senyum terpaksa di wajahnya sambil mencoba merapikan rambutnya. Merasa malu karena bisa-bisanya ia ceroboh sampai terlihat kacau di depan _mantan_ kekasihnya ini.

"Hai, Miku," gumam pemuda biru yang ternyata bernama Kaito ini. Sambil berusaha merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan karena depresi berat yang ia alami semenjak dinyatan _putus_ oleh gadis di hadapannya sekarang ini.

Mereka berdua pun saling menatap. Mata mereka yang sayu, memandang satu sama lain. _Teal_ dan _deep blue_ pun bertemu. Seakan melepas rindu yang mereka pendam selama ini.

Ya, semenjak Miku memutuskan hubungan asmara diantara mereka, mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Seakan tak pernah saling mengenal, mereka tak pernah mengontak sama sekali.

Mereka kacau. Sangat kacau. Hidup, karir, kisah asmara mereka menjadi kacau hanya karena acara tukang gosip yang berlangsung selama empat puluh menit setiap harinya itu. Hanya karena acara bodoh itu, mereka jadi tidak karuan begini.

Air mata rindu pun meleleh dari mata Miku. Kaito melangkah mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Hingga akhirnya, tiada lagi jarak diantara mereka.

Kaito merengkuh tubuh Miku yang dia rasa jadi lebih kurus dari terakhir kali ia memeluknya. Ia dekap Miku seerat yang ia bisa, seakan takut _kehilangan_ lagi jika ia tak seperti ini. Miku membalas pelukan Kaito. Ia genggam kemeja bagian belakang Kaito sekuat mungkin. Tak peduli kemeja Kaito akan jadi lebih kusut seperti ini. Ia tak peduli! Memangnya sejak kapan ia peduli?

"Hiks ... Kaito ... aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..." isak Miku masih dalam pelukan Kaito. Kaito sendiri hanya tersenyum penuh haru sambil mengusap rambut Miku yang ia yakin hari ini belum disisir karena jarinya nyangkut terus.

"Aku juga, Miku. Hey, Miku..."

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku memang pernah menyukai Rin, tapi itu dulu. Dulu sekali. Jauh sebelum kita bertemu. Tapi sekarang, aku mencintaimu. Hanya kau, hanya dirimu, Miku," ucap Kaito penuh penghayatan. Padahal dia hanya mengucapkan kembali dialog drama yang pernah ia mainkan dulu sewaktu masih SMP.

Mendengar itu, Miku makin terisak. Merasa bersalah karena telah membuang Kaito begitu saja. Karena telah memutuskan seenaknya. Dan merasa bodoh karena sudah menyia-nyiakan apa yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku juga ... mencintaimu, Kaito..."

"Bagaimana..." ucap Kaito menggantung. Membuat Miku penuh rasa kepo yang begitu luar biasa karena ucapan Kaito ini.

'Haduh, Kaito mau bilang apa, ya ... apa dia mau ngajak balikan, ya? Aduh! Kaito cepetan, dong!' kira-kira seperti itulah isi pikiran Miku sekarang.

"...kalau kita makan-makan dulu di kantin? Laper, nih." Kaito melanjutkan perkataannya.

Rasanya Miku ingin menggubrak mendengar lanjutan dari ucapan Kaito. Dan pastinya dia sudah menggubrak dengan tidak elitnya sekarang ini kalau saja Kaito tidak memeluknya erat.

"Ya-yaudah, ayo kita ke kantin. Kita makan barengan sama RinLen," balas Miku agak-agak gak niat karena dia baru nyadar kalau uangnya ketinggalan di kelas. _Makan barengan RinLen_ itu sebenarnya modus Miku supaya bisa makan gratis—dibayarin dua Kagamine—.

Kaito kemudian melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggandeng Miku. Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke dalam kantin sambil berpegangan tangan. Mengabaikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

JEPRET!

Juga mengabaikan _blitz_ dari kamera DSLR yang sejak tadi terus mengabadikan gerak-gerik mereka. Kamera milik seorang gadis berambut biru muda panjang yang biasa dipanggil 'Ao'.

Gadis cantik itu menyeringai lebar sambil melihat hasil jepretannya. Hmm, tidak buruk walaupun pencahayaan sekitarnya sangat buruk dan _angle_-nya tidak begitu pas. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, _Ao_ ini telah berhasil mengambil bukti _gosip_ yang akan segera ia serahkan pada LukaNeru yang kemudian akan mereka serahkan pada _Master_ Meiko, _The Queen Of Paparazzi_.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jam istirahat telah usai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Semua siswa Vocaloid High School sudah berada di kelasnya masing-masing dan siap untuk menerima ilmu yang akan diberikan guru yang bersangkutan.

Begitu pula dengan Rin Kagamine. Gadis _honeyblonde_ yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu resmi menjadi _pacar_-nya Len Kagamine ini dari luar nampak siap untuk belajar lagi. Tapi sebenarnya, kepala pirangnya tidak terfokus pada pelajaran seperti anak-anak lainnya. Pikirannya melayang pada sesosok _honeyblonde_ lain di kelas sebelah yang merupakan _pacar_-nya secara resmi.

Yap! Rin ini sepertinya masih kepikiran dengan kejadian di kantin tadi. Waktu pelayan yang katanya bernama _Neruko_ mencoba untuk _flirting_ pada _kekasihnya_ yang ada tepat di hadapannya.

'Dih, gak tau malu banget sih itu cewek!' kata Rin dalam hati. Mengutuk _cewek sialan_ yang mencoba untuk merebut sesuatu miliknya yang berharga. Yang mencoba untuk merebut _pacar_-nya tercinta.

Tunggu...

_Pacar_-nya?

'Eh, bukannya aku sama Len ini cuma pura-pura pacaran buat ngundang gosip aja, ya...' pikir Rin sambil mengingat-ingat perkataan Len beberapa bulan yang lalu tentang status mereka yang _pura-pura pacaran_ supaya _fans_ mereka menyingkir dan enyah selamanya dari hidup mereka.

Memikirkan hal itu entah mengapa membuat Rin semakin galau.

Sebenarnya untuk apa dia cemburu? Toh, Len hanya _pacar pura-pura_-nya. Tidak sungguhan. Jadi kenapa dia harus cemburu untuk hal yang sebenarnya bukan miliknya?

Guru Bahasa Inggris sudah ada di kelas sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi hal itu tidak membuyarkan lamunan Rin yang masih menatap keluar jendela. Menatap langit biru berhias awan putih yang begitu indah diluar sana.

Sebenarnya, Rin masih merasa bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan pada Len selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Ia sadar kalau Len itu hanya _pura-pura pacaran_ dengannya. Tapi kenapa ia selalu merasa cemburu tiap kali Len berinteraksi dengan cewek selain dia? Bahkan walaupun itu hanya menyapa sebatas teman saja?

Tapi kenapa dia selalu cemburu?

Kenapa dia selalu kesal tiap kali ada cewek selain dia yang berhasil menarik perhatian Len?

Kenapa dia selalu memancarkan aura layaknya Medusa tiap kali ada cewek selain dia yang mencoba _flirting_ pada Len?

Padahal Len 'kan sahabatnya yang _pura-pura pacaran_ dengannya supaya mereka bisa selamat dari kejaran dan kegilaan para _fans_ ababil mereka yang begitu fatal, brutal, dan ilegal.

Seharusnya dia bisa menerima kalau Len didekati cewek selain dia. Apalagi kalau ceweknya itu sesama artis dan lagi naik daun juga seperti mereka. Kan lumayan, bisa membuat Len jadi lebih terkenal lagi. Seharusnya Rin bisa merasa senang kalau akhirnya Len mendapatkan _cintanya_ yang sejati.

Tapi kenapa jadi kayak gini?

'Aku ini kenapa, sih...' ujar Rin dalam hati. Bingung dengan dirinya sendiri yang labil ini.

Ini aneh dan Rin tidak pernah merasa segalau ini sebelumnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Kenapa Rin jadi seperti ini? Seperti ada perasaan yang berbeda tiap kali dia dekat dengan Len.

Dan Rin pun teringat dengan majalah yang ia baca kemarin malam.

_**Flashback**_

Dengan _setting_ di kamar apartemen Rin, jam delapan malam, Rin sedang santai-santai, tiduran di sofa sambil membaca majalah yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah.

Rin merasa dirinya bagai di surga. Akhirnya ia bisa santai seperti ini. Karena biasanya, dia selalu sibuk dengan sekolah, _shooting_, rekaman, pemotretan, konser, jumpa _fans_, dan yang lainnya.

Tapi sekarang, sekolah telah usai, tak ada tugas sekolah, tak ada jadwal _shooting_, rekaman, pemotretan, konser, jumpa _fans_, dan yang lainnya. Ia sekarang sedang benar-benar santai dan kesempatan ini digunakan sebaik-baiknya oleh Rin untuk melakukan hal yang biasanya gadis-gadis biasa seumurannya lakukan, yaitu membaca majalah khusus cewek. Bukan baca _fanfic,_ ngetik _fanfic_, nonton_ anime_, baca komik, menggambar _manga_, _cosplay_, dan hal-hal yang biasa _otaku_ lakukan karena Rin bukanlah _otaku_.

Dengan majalah yang terbuka di tangannya, Rin membaca kata per kata yang ada dalam majalah itu. Ia telah membaca berlembar-lembar bacaan yang remaja cewek banget.

Tentang _fashion_ yang lagi nge-_top_ saat ini—yang ternyata modelnya adalah Rin sendiri—, lagu-lagu yang lagi nge-_hits_ di kalangan remaja sekarang—dan itu rata-rata adalah lagu yang ia atau Len nyanyikan—, tempat liburan yang asyik, iklan-iklan aksesoris yang cewek banget, cara mudah _make-up_ sederhana sebelum berangkat sekolah, cara merawat kuku supaya tetap bagus, cara merawat rambut, dan semuanya yang dikhususkan untuk kalangan remaja putri.

Hingga akhirnya Rin terhenti pada sebuah bacaan, yang menghabiskan satu halaman majalah, dan didominasi oleh warna _pink_, _heart_, dan kata _love_.

"**_Apa Kamu Lagi Jatuh Cinta?_"**

Itulah judul dari bacaan tersebut.

Rin membaca perlahan kata demi kata yang ada pada artikel tersebut. Hmm, rupanya ini adalah ciri-ciri cewek yang jatuh cinta dan **tanda-tanda cowok yang **_**ngeceng**_** sama pembaca**.

"_Hai, sista-sista! Kali ini Magaz mau ngebahal soal ciri-ciri cewek yang jatuh cinta, niih! Siapa tau ada diantara sista-sista yang lagi jatuh cinta tapi nggak nyadar-nyadar! Hihihi! Yaudah langsung aja, ya!"_

Rin terus membaca artikel tersebut.

"_Yang pertama itu, sista ngerasa ada __**perasaan aneh**__ sama seorang cowok. Perasaan __**aneh**__ itu tiap kali sista ngeliat dia, sista suka ngerasa ada yang beda gitudeh! Sista ngerasa kalo __**dia**__ itu jadi lebih keren, lebih ganteng, lebih pinter, lebih sempura, lebih keceh, dan lebih-lebih dari biasanya. Nah, bisa jadi nih, sista ngeceng sama cowok itu atau sederhananya sista lagi __**jatuh cinta**__ sama dia!"_

Setelah membaca ciri-ciri yang pertama, Rin pun teringat tentang perasaannya pada Len yang entah mengapa jadi aneh dan tidak karuan begini. Ya, Rin merasa ada yang berbeda dari Len. Baginya, Len jadi terlihat lebih keren, dan lebih mengagumkan dari biasanya. Tapi Rin masih belum yakin kalau dia ini sedang jatuh cinta.

Dan Rin pun meneruskan kembali bacaannya.

"_Terus yang kedua, sista jadi ngerasa **sebel** tiap kali cowok yang kemungkinan besar sista suka itu deket sama cewek lain selain sista! Wah, sista-sista jadi keliatan kayak yang posesif, nih! Tapi itu tanda yang jelas kalau sista tuh lagi __**jatuh cinta**__ sama **dia**, looh!_"

Rin jadi teringat ketika Len sedang mengobrol dengan seorang adek kelas—cewek—yang ditugaskan gurunya untuk mewawancarai Len, Rin malah merasa kesal dan ingin sekali menonjok adek kelas itu sampe bonyok dan tidak dikenali lagi. Ingin rasanya Rin melenyapkan adek kelas itu dari dunia ini! Menenggelamkannya ke samudra terdalam, membakarnya hidup-hidup, mengulitinya, dan memotong-motong seluruh bagian tubuhnya hingga tak terlihat seperti manusia lagi, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam oven, lalu dibakar lagi sampai habis tak bersisa setelah sebelumnya di-_blender_ menjadi jus.

Tapi Rin tidak sejahat itu karena Rin bukanlah tipe cewek _yandere_ dan _fic_ ini masih di _rate_ T sehingga tak memungkinkan untuk dimasukkan adegan-adegan _gore_ seperti itu.

"_Ketiga, sista cemburu tiap kali ada cewek selain sista yang ngedeketin __**dia**__, flirting, lah! Padahal sista sadar kalau sista itu cuma temen dia! Wah, pokoknya sista berubah jadi gak karuan gara-gara cowok yang kayaknya sista suka itu! Dan itu artinya sista __**jatuh cinta**__ sama cowok __**itu**__~"_

Ciri-ciri yang ketiga sebenarnya tidak—atau belum—pernah Rin rasakan. Jadi, untuk sementara, Rin rasa ... dia tidak jatuh cinta pada Len.

Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

_**Flashback End**_

Setelah _flashback _tadi, Rin pun berpikir lagi.

"Sepertinya aku memang jatuh cinta..." gumam Rin entah pada siapa. "...dan kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada Len."

Dengan senyum tipis juga rona kemerahan di wajahnya, akhirnya Rin menyadari perasaan yang ia rasakan beberapa bulan terakhir pada Len. Ternyata, perasaan ini adalah cinta. Perasaan yang normal-normal saja muncul pada remaja seusianya.

Dan setelah Rin menyadari bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Len, Rin jadi berharap ... Len juga memiliki perasaan cinta yang sama dengannya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel sekolah berbunyi empat kali. Dan kau tau apa artinya? Itu berarti kegiatan belajar-mengajar di Vocaloid High School hari ini telah berakhir. Semua siswa merapikan peralatan belajar mereka. Termasuk cowok _honeyblonde_ ganteng yang satu ini.

Dia buru-buru merapikan peralatan belajarnya. Setelah semuanya rapi, tanpa peduli Sang Guru yang masih ada di kelas, dia dengan santainya melangkah ke luar kelas dengan seluruh mata yang ada di kelas itu tertuju padanya.

Sungguh, cowok ini tipikal siswa yang tidak baik untuk dicontoh.

Cowok _honeyblonde_ ini namanya Len Kagamine. _Pacar pura-pura_-nya Rin Kagamine yang ada di kelas sebelah. Dan sekarang, Len sedang menuju kelasnya Rin. Mau ngejemput _pacar_-nya dan ngajak pulang bareng.

Tipikal cowok yang perhatian banget sama ceweknya.

Berhubung Rin masih belum keluar kelas, Len pun menunggu di samping pintu kelas 8-8. Daripada diam saja, Len memilih untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, yang ternyata adalah ponselnya tercinta.

Dia pun membuka aplikasi yang namanya Safari. Bukan Safari yang kebun binatang dimana manusia hanya bisa melihat binatang bebas dari dalam mobil!

Setelah Si Safari itu terbuka, di _adress bar_-nya, Len mengetikkan sesuatu—alamat suatu situs—yang dimulai dari huruf 'w'.

Setelah 'w' sebanyak tiga kali, kemudian tanda 'titik'. Setelahnya, dimulai dari huruf 'f'. Situs apakah itu? Yang jelas bukan _fanfiction, fictionpress, facebook, _apalagi _friendster_.

Tangan Len yang semula mengetik, kini terhenti. Dia segera me-_close_ aplikasi itu lalu membuka aplikasi lain yang namanya _twitter_.

Terus ngapain dia buka Safari kalo akhirnya malah ke _twitter_?

Entahlah. Hanya Len yang tau soal ini.

Di _twitter_-nya, Len segera _sign in_ ke akun publiknya. Len ini punya dua akun _twitter_. Yang satu khusus buat _fans_-nya, yang satu lagi khusus untuk teman sesama artis yang kenal langsung dengannya.

Nah, di akun publiknya ini, Len iseng-iseng mengecek _mentions_ yang ada. Dan ternyata ... waw.

_Mention_-nya terus berjalan. Tiap detik. Jalannya ngebut banget. Bahkan, Len sendiri bingung, _mention_ mana yang akan dia baca terlebih dahulu?

Menyerah dengan _mention-mention_ yang kebanyakan dari _fans_-nya yang minta _follback_, _promote_, atau sekedar 'KYAAAAAAA! LEN! AKU NGE-_FANS_ BERAT SAMA KAMUUUU!', Len segera membuka _direct message_ yang masuk ke akun publiknya itu. Ke **LenKagamine**.

Dan ternyata _direct message_-nya itu...

...tetap kosong.

Eh? Kok bisa kosong, sih?

Tentu saja kosong. Akun publik Len 'kan tidak _follow_ siapa-siapa. _Following_-nya kosong, sedangkan _followers_-nya ... sudah melampaui akun milik seorang penyanyi—perilis album _Under The Mistletoe, Believe,_ dan _My World_.

Jadi, tidak mungkin 'kan akunnya Len itu bisa dapat _DM_?

Mari kita lupakan soal _twitter_ itu karena sekarang...

"Len? Kamu udah lama nunggu?"

...Rin sudah ada di hadapan Len sekarang. Maka segeralah, Len memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku—setelah menutup _twitter_-nya, tentu saja—.

"Ah, nggak juga. Mau pulang bareng?" tanya Len dengan senyum di wajahnya. Senyumnya ini sangat alami. Asli dari hati. Tanpa bahan pengawet maupun pemanis buatan. Tersenyum dengan tulus, dari hatinya yang terdalam.

Senyuman Len itu dibalas oleh senyum yang tak kalah tulusnya oleh Rin. Mereka melempar senyum satu sama lain. Membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka heran karena mereka terus saja tersenyum seperti orang yang mengalami gangguan jiwa.

Namun LenRin hanya bisa mengabaikan orang-orang di sekirar mereka karena mereka sendiri bahkan tidak tau harus melakukan apa pada _mereka_.

"Iya, dong! Ayo pulang!"

Rin dan Len kemudian berjalan pulang meninggalkan kelas Rin, meninggalkan sekolah. Bersama, dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan. Sungguh, mereka ini sangat bikin _jealous_ dan _panas_ para kaum _single_ yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! LEN-_KUUUUN_!"

"RIN-_CHAAAAAAAN_! LIHAT SINIII!"

JEPRET! JEPRET!

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN~ MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN NNN! CEPATLAH PUTUS DAN JADILAH PACARKUUUUU!"

"MUKYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ LENRIN _SO SWEET_! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

JEPRET! JEPRET!

Jeritan-jeritan para _fangirls_ dan _fanboys_ mereka mengiringi tiap langkah mereka meninggalkan sekolah. Jeritan-jeritan dan bunyi _shutter_ bercampur _blitz_ kamera sudah menjadi _makanan_ mereka sehari-hari. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua.

Para _fans_ memang brutal. Tapi dua Kagamine ini sudah—sangat—terbiasa. Tentu saja. Bertahun-tahun menjadi _entertainer_ tentunya sudah memberikan mereka pengalaman tentang bagaimana caranya menghadapi _fans_ yang fatal, brutal, nan _illegal_ ini.

Setelah melewati bangunan sekolah, dengan kawalan ketat dari para _bodyguards_, LenRin berjalan tenang menuju apartemen Rin. Kebiasaan Len semenjak jadi _pacar pura-pura_-nya Rin adalah sepulang sekolah, dia tidak pernah langsung kembali ke apartemennya. Dia selalu mampir dulu ke apartemennya Rin. Tak jarang juga berakhir dengan acara menginap.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Akhirnya, Len dan Rin sampai juga di kamar apartemennya Rin. Setelah memasukkan kode—sebagai kunci—dan pintu telah terbuka, Rin—juga Len—segera masuk ke dalam ruangan minimalis tersebut.

"Rin? Udah pulang?"

Terdengar suara yang cukup—sangat—familiar untuk Rin. Dilihatnya, Sang _Manager_, yang sedang duduk santai di sofa kesayangannya. Dan juga ... itu siapa cewek yang ada di sebelah _manager_?

"Eh? Ada Rinto. Tumben kesini. Ada apa?" tanya Rin sambil meletakkan tasnya di lantai—pojok ruangan—, diikuti oleh Len.

"Haaah, aku kesini karena ada _project_ mendadak buat kamu, Rin," balas Rinto tenang.

"_Project_ apaan? Dan kenapa _manager_-ku juga ada disini?" kali ini Len yang bertanya. Ditatapnya, wanita yang ada di sebelah Rinto. Dialah Lenka. Sepupu sekaligus _manager_-nya Len yang selama ini membantu kehidupan keartisannya.

"Tentu saja aku ada disini, Len. Soalnya kamu juga ada _project_ yang sama kayak Rin. Aku kesini, karena kalo aku nunggu di apartemenmu, kamu gak bakalan dateng. Kalau aku kirim _e-mail_, itu gak akan efektif karena kamu kayaknya sibuk banget di sekolah," jelas Lenka.

"Teruuuuus? Emangnya ada _project_ apa, Rinto?" Rin bertanya lagi.

Rinto menghela nafas panjang kemudian menatap Rin lekat-lekat. "Minggu depan kamu ada konser," ucap Rinto, "aku udah kasih tau sejak kemaren-kemaren, tapi gak pernah ditanggapin. Jadi ya gini."

"Dan _project_-ku apa?" nah, sekarang Len yang nanya. Bukan nanya ke Rinto, tapi ke Lenka.

"_Project_-mu sama kayak Rin, Len. Konser. Sama kayak dia. Dan sama kayak Rinto, aku udah kirim kamu _e-mail_ tapi gak pernah ditanggapin," ujar Lenka, "dan _project_-nya itu ... kalian, Rin dan Len, ada konser minggu depan. Dan ini acara khusus kalian. Kalian bakalan _duet_ malam ini."

"HAH?!"

"Iya. Kalian bakalan nyanyiin lagu-lagu kalian, yang ada di album EndlessroLL, dan beberapa lagu lainnya. Yaa, sekalian promosi album baru kalian yang dibuat sama Yamashizuku." Rinto menjelaskan lagi. "Penyelenggara konser ini _Yamashizuku_ dan _Mothy_. Jadi, lakukan yang terbaik. Oh ya, lagu lainnya itu dari _mini_ album kalian, dari _Story of Evil_. Jadi bersiaplah. Dan awas kalau kau kabur lagi, Rin!"

Rin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah menanggapi _omelan_ Rinto yang sepertinya akan berlangsung cukup lama ini. Rin melirik Len yang ada di sampingnya, _well_, hal yang dilakukan Len ternyata tidak jauh beda dengan Rin. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan sambil sesekali menghela nafas.

Nasib mereka punya _manager_ yang bawel seperti Rinto dan Lenka. Ya, walaupun bawel, tapi dua _manager_ Kagamine ini sangat peduli dengan karir LenRin. Makanya mereka melakukan hal _menyebalkan_—bagi RinLen—seperti ini.

"Dan satu lagi..." kata Lenka sambil mengecek ponselnya.

"Apa lagi?" balas Len dan Rin—bersamaan—.

"Setelah konser, kalian diundang..."

"Diundang kemana, Lenka?"

"Kalian diundang ... ke acara Ring-Ring Gumi."

Dan LenRin pun sangat terkejut. Diundang? Ring-Ring Gumi? Yang benar saja? Kenapa harus mereka yang diundang ke acara _keramat_ itu?

Len dan Rin saling berpandangan. Mereka memikirkan, bagaimana caranya supaya bisa _selamat_ dari acara _keramat_ yang sudah menghancurkan hubungan sahabat mereka, dan bagaimana caranya...

...agar bisa melenyapkan acara tidak penting itu.

**.**

**Tsuzuku!**

**.**

**A/N: Hai, semuanyaaaaaa! Ky-_chan_ kembali untuk _update_ fic inii~ aduh, maaf ya, _update_-nya lama. Dua bulan, ya? Sekali lagi maaf, ya. Soalnya saya sibuk dengan sekolah dan urusan dengan _band_ saya. Iya. Saya _anak band_. _Band_ amatir, sih. Dan saya jadi _lead-pianist_-nya~ hohoho~ dan ditambah lagi belakangan ini saya dikasih _anime_ sama temen saya, judulnya _Fairy Tail_. Dan _anime_ itu berhasil membangkitkan otak _fujoshi_ saya nggak tau kenapa. Iya, saya tau kalo saya ini agak nggak _up-to-date_ soal _anime_. Dan ditambah dengan perasaan sakit hati yang saya derita belakangan ini ... ternyata begini ya, rasanya dikasih harapan kosong sama cowok yang udah lama disuka. Sakit banget ternyata. Tapi ya sudahlah. Yang penting saya _update_!  
**

**Daaaaan karena yang _review_ di _chap_ kemarin _log in_ semua, jadi nggak ada balasan _review_ di _chap_ ini~**

**Tentang _kuis_ di _chap_ kemarin soal anggota _paparazzi_ yang _code-name_-nya Ro dan Ao sama _seseorang berambut magenta_ itu kayaknya agak sulit untuk ditebak, ya? Tapi ada juga yang jawabnya betul, niih! Yup! Ao itu Aoki Lapis! Yang Ro masih belum ada yang betul, nih~ ayo coba lagi! _Hint_-nya itu dia cowok, rambutnya _pink_, suaranya seksi, dan dia ini maskot dari VY2! Nama lain dari Yuuma, dimulai dari _Ro_~ ada yang bisa jawab?**

**Ya sepertinya segini aja A/N gaje di _chap_ ini. _Climax_ yang sebenarnya itu di _chap_ depan yang berartiiiii, bentar lagi fic ini selesai~ tapi saya udah nyiapin _project_ fic berikutnya, kok. Dan itu bakalan beda jauh dari fic ini. Tunggu aja, ya!**

**Akhir kata, _review please_? Setiap _review_ dari kalian sangat berarti bagi saya. Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan sampai jumpa di _chap_ depaaaaaan!**


End file.
